The Mark
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Anti-Cosmo creates a new, deadly disease and infects baby Poof as well as the rest of Fairy World! With everything crashing down around Wanda, will she be able to stop him and his evil reign of terror before it's too late and Fairy World is destroyed?
1. The Nightmare Begins

**DGG: Ah. Here I am with another story. My first true FOP story. Technically it's my second, I suppose, but that's beside the point. Here's the beginning. I have the entire story written and it's just going under revisions, so hopefully I'll be able to get everything posted. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents in any way, shape, or form. I'm simply writing for fun.**

* * *

It was a night like any other night outside. The moon and the stars were the only things illuminating the sidewalks of Dimmsdale at the late hour of one in the morning. A light wind was rustling the leaves outside a certain ten-year-old boy's home. The boy, like most of the other residents in town, was fast asleep. His chocolate brown hair was tussled from his occasional tossing and turning in his twin-sized bed, but he was very peaceful and content in his slumber. Next to him was a goldfish bowl with a tiny castle inside where his three fish had retreated for the night; however, the boy's pet fish were anything but actual pets. On the contrary, his three goldfish were actually his two magical fairy godparents and his baby god brother.

The three magical beings were all asleep inside the tiny castle, which due to magic, was as massive as a real castle on the inside. There were hundreds of doorways and hallways inside the fairies' home; from one particular room came the sounds of snoring from a green-haired fairy. He was nestled snugly underneath the covers of his bed next to his pink-haired wife; however, her sleep was not as calm and peaceful as her husband's. Wanda tossed and turned in her sleep as though she was having a bad dream. Actually it was not a bad dream: it was a nightmare. Small whimpers and distressed groans escaped her lips, as she broke out in a cold sweat. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, the female fairy awakened with an alarmed scream, which awakened the fairy next to her.

"Wanda?" he asked groggily while rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?"

The female threw the covers off her body and rushed clumsily to the crib on the other end of the room; she sighed in relief when she saw her son sleeping soundly within it.

"Wanda, this is the fourth night in a row," the male complained.

"Oh I know, Cosmo," she spoke, not taking her eyes off her son, "but I just can't help it. I keep having that horrible nightmare."

The green-haired male floated lazily over to his wife, "but Poof is okay. What could happen to him while he's in the room with us?"

"Nothing, I guess," she sighed, her eyes finally averting to her long yellow nightgown.

"Exactly, so let's go back to sleep," Cosmo flew back to his side of the bed.

"Um…you go ahead. I think I'm going to have a little snack before I get back to sleep."

"Suit yourself," Cosmo yawned while pulling the blankets over himself. "G'night, Wanda."

"Good night, Cosmo," she smiled weakly.

The female godparent gave one last worried look at her baby boy before floating down the long halls of her home to the kitchen. She made her way over to the cupboard, pulled out a glass, turned the shiny handle of the kitchen sink, and filled her cup nearly to the rim with cold water. Next she floated over to the round, green kitchen table, sat down and stared up at the stone ceiling.

_What's the matter with me?_ Wanda wondered. _Nothing's wrong with Poof. It's just a silly little dream…a silly little recurring dream. I must be overreacting. I have to be. I need to calm down. Nothing's going to happen to Poof._

The female placed her head in her hands. She just could not shake that foreboding feeling. Sure Poof was the only fairy baby in the entire universe…well, other than his anti-fairy Foop. Nonetheless, Poof was considered a celebrity in Fairy World. She worried about her little miracle every now and again. She was always a little paranoid that someone out there would want to hurt him, and a few times her fears even came true. When he was first born, both the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies teamed up to use Poof's undeveloped magic to destroy the world. Then Foop tried to destroy him not so long ago. What could possibly happen next? She knew that she and Cosmo had wanted a baby, but had they really thought it through?

She wasn't saying that she regretted having Poof. Poof was the best thing to happen to her and Cosmo in a long time, but it was just the constant fear of him getting hurt that always nagged at the back of her mind. Poof's well-being was always the first thing on her mind, and this dream she'd been having lately was really beginning to get to her.

"It's only a dream," she said aloud to herself. "Dreams aren't real. Nothing is going to happen. Dreams aren't real."

Wanda repeated this several times in hopes that it would make her feel better, unfortunately it wasn't working. And even though it was now 1:15 in the morning, she just didn't feel tired. Her nightmare had really bothered her tonight. It hadn't been different from the past few nights, but for some reason or another it was really resonating with her at the moment. Wanda sighed and hunched over on the table. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_ It was dark and overcast outside. The wind was rustling everything and there was an overall feeling of turmoil traveling through the air. Suddenly, an unnerving evil laugh sounded throughout the cosmos – an all too familiar laugh to the ears of the pink-haired fairy watching everything unfold. Suddenly, the form of Baby Poof appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Wanda smiled and began flying towards her young son, who was shaking his magic rattle contently; however, just before she could reach him Poof suddenly became less responsive and sickly looking. Wanda's serene expression turned to one of worry and her worry turned to horror as a giant blue hand reached out and scooped Poof up before she could! She turned her attention to the owner of the hand and found that it belonged to a giant version of her husband's evil opposite, Anti-Cosmo. The massive anti-fairy smiled menacingly, showing his two vampire-like fangs. All his attention was on the young fairy clutched within his right hand._

_ The baby looked weakly to the giant evil copy of his father, but had no energy to do anything. _

_ "Poof," the tiny fairy spoke forlornly. _

_ Anti-Cosmo's already menacing features seemed to grow even more sinister as he opened his hand. At this, Poof let out one final sigh before suddenly turning to dust. Wanda stood her ground, her large pink eyes wide in shock._

_ "You monster!" she cried up at the evil creature in front of her._

_ Anti-Cosmo didn't answer. Instead, a vision of him towering over Fairy World came in to view, and with one swipe of his hand, the clouds supporting the multitude of colored homes and stores disappeared, causing all the inhabitants and buildings to fall into nothingness. After that, she watched as the anti-fairy whipped out his large wand, which had a black star at the tip unlike the yellow stars on the tips of normal fairies' wands. He jumped into the air, and thrust the bottom of his wand into planet earth, causing it to begin cracking and falling apart. Another maniacal laugh left the anti-fairy, leaving Wanda feeling alone and scared as everything crumbled down around her._

"Wanda? Wanda, wake up," Cosmo shook her shoulder.

Wanda awoke, yet again, with a scream and a jolt, sitting upright in the kitchen chair. She looked around the room frantically, her tired eyes finally coming to a rest on her husband. She noted that he was dressed in his normal everyday apparel of a black necktie, a white work shirt, and black slacks. His expression was one of worry and care.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly.

"Did you fall asleep in here?"

"I guess I must have. Where's Poof?"

"He's out playing with Timmy."

Without another word, Wanda took out her magic wand and poofed herself from her kitchen to her ten-year-old godchild's room, wearing her normal yellow t-shirt and black slacks. She smiled when she saw Timmy playing on his bed with his god brother. They were both stacking blocks on top of each other, waiting to see how high they could make their tower before it would topple over.

"Oh, hey, Wanda," Timmy smiled at her.

"Hey, Sport," she greeted back.

"Mama!" Poof squeaked happily while outstretching his little hands into the air.

"Hey, little man," she floated over to her son and tickled his chin, making him giggle.

"Are you okay?" asked Timmy. "You look kinda tired."

"Hm? I'm fine."

Suddenly, Cosmo poofed into the room beside Wanda, "Hey, why'd you leave me?"

"Sorry, Sweetie, I just felt like I had to check on Poof."

"You seem a little paranoid about him lately," noted Timmy while jumping down from his bed to the floor, smoothing out some of the wrinkles in his pink t-shirt.

"I'm not paranoid!" she countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Y'know, you have been waking up an awful lot these past few days," Cosmo spoke, "and each time you rush over to Poof's crib."

"I'm just doing the motherly thing and checking up on him. When did that turn into a crime?"

All three boys exchanged glances with one another. Wanda sighed, lowering her head.

"Oh, okay maybe I have been being a little paranoid lately, but I just can't help it. I don't know what's wrong."

"You mentioned that you keep having the same dream over and over again. All this started when that dream of yours did," said Timmy.

"Well…it's a pretty disturbing dream."

"Does that mean you're gonna tell us about it?" asked Cosmo.

"I thought I might, yes."

The two older males looked at each other.

"Oh, I'd love to hear about it, Wanda," Cosmo laughed nervously, "but…um…I have to…go plant corn! Yeah, that's it! Bye!"

Wanda raised an annoyed eyebrow at her husband as he took out his wand and disappeared to parts unknown. Next, she turned her attention to her godson.

"What's that?" Timmy raised a hand to his ear. "Sorry, Wanda, but I think my mom's calling me. See ya later!"

Wanda sighed and slumped forward in defeat as the boy left the room. Why did they always inquire about her problems if they weren't going to listen to them?

"You'll stay here with me, won't you?" she asked her son.

The ball-shaped baby waved his arms happily, "Poof, poof!"

She smiled and picked up her purple-clad son, poofed up a baby bottle, and began feeding him his breakfast.

* * *

"Ooh, I think I've done it this time!" exclaimed a certain British anti-fairy.

"Did ya fix the stove?" asked his Southern-hick wife, Anti-Wanda.

He glared impatiently at the blue fairy sitting on the couch in front of him, "We don't even have a stove. We have magic. If you're hungry, just wave your wand and make some food appear."

She blinked her pink eyes in confusion, but said no more. Anti-Cosmo sighed as he took the monocle from his right eye and began cleaning it.

"I believe I have come up with the perfect plan for world domination!"

"Oh, you say that all the time," Anti-Wanda waved him off while leaning back and putting her hands behind her head.

"True, but this time I think I may actually be able to pull it off," he smirked sinisterly while placing the handkerchief he'd used to clean off his eye piece back into the pocket of his blue overcoat.

"Ooh! Does it involve kittens?"

He stared at his wife before shaking his head, "Sometimes I truly wonder what caused me to marry you, Anti-Wanda. No, my plan does not involve kittens. I have created a new evil. Something much more sinister than anything else the anti-fairies have created before!"

Anti-Wanda stared at him blankly; Anti-Cosmo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Meaning, I can unleash it onto the fairies and destroy them. When all the fairies are gone, I can finally step up and take over the entire universe!"

"Goody!" Anti-Wanda clapped happily.

"Yes, we anti-fairies have been walked all over and beaten down for far too long. If, no, when my plan succeeds, we will finally be on top! Nothing will be able to stop us."

"What if it doesn't work though? That Timmy and his fairies always seem to stop ya'."

At the mention of Timmy Turner, Anti-Cosmo put on a menacing scowl. He slumped over in anger, and his two black bat wings stood nearly straight up.

"That Timmy Turner, he won't be able to stop me this time! I'll make sure of it. In fact," Anti-Cosmo returned to his calm complexion and rubbed his blue hands together contemplatively, "perhaps my plan will first start with his fairies."

Anti-Wanda stared questioningly at her husband.

"Yes, but where exactly should I hit him to make it hurt the most? What's the most important thing to you?"

The female thought for a moment, "I would say my be-yoo-tee-ful smile," she flashed a cheesy smile with her uneven, rotting teeth.

"Well that got me nowhere. Think, A.C., think," he tapped his temple. "What could possibly shake the foundation of Fairy World? What could crush the relationship Timmy has with his godparents?"

"Mother, I want my bottle!" cried another British voice from another room.

"Ah, the little darlin' is awake," Anti-Wanda jumped into the air and rushed down the hall to tend to her baby. That's when Anti-Cosmo began formulating an evil idea.

* * *

"Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof," the baby sat on Timmy's bed shaking his magic rattle in amusement.

"Aw, you're just so cute," Wanda smiled proudly at her son.

"Poof, poof," he smiled happily. He shook his rattle and a small pink flower appeared in front of his mother.

"For me?" she asked while sniffing it. "How sweet of you."

Wanda scooped up her baby into her arms and gave him a big hug. As she snuggled him, her husband appeared beside her wearing a red plaid shirt, blue overalls and a straw hat.

"Hey, Wanda," he greeted happily. "I'm back from my day of planting corn in the fields. And look! I even brought back some corn for you, Poof, and Timmy!"

He took out an ear of corn from his pocket and handed it to his son.

"Cosmo, I don't really think that an ear of corn is all that appropriate to be giving a baby," Wanda scolded.

"Aw, c'mon, Wanda, lighten up. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Poof, poof," the baby shook his rattle and instantly Cosmo and Wanda found themselves smashed in between Timmy's bedroom window and a room filled with corn cobs. The green-haired fairy smiled sheepishly at his wife before poofing all the corn away with his wand.

"So how did your day alone with Poof go?" asked Cosmo, using his magic to change back to his normal clothes.

"It went great," smiled Wanda. "I took him to the park, and we visited with Big Daddy for awhile. Then we came back here and just played."

"Sounds like fun," smiled Cosmo. "Where's Timmy?"

"Well, after he ran out of here earlier, his friends Chester and A.J. came by, and he's been out with them all day."

"So…what do you wanna do until Timmy gets home?"

"Hmm. I don't know, sugar."

"Poof, poof!" their son cooed.

"Well," Cosmo thought. "We could start a conga line." The male used his wand to change his attire to a green belly shirt and a long green skirt, red sandals, and a hat piled with various fruits. "Come on, guys!"

Wanda shrugged and changed into a pink version of Cosmo's clothes, then she grabbed hold of Cosmo's shoulders, and Poof grabbed onto his mom's hips. Cosmo poofed in some mariachi music, and the three started dancing around the room. Amidst all the noise and commotion, however, Wanda thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She let go of her husband and quickly turned her head towards the fishbowl.

"What's the matter?" asked Cosmo.

Wanda shook her head.

"I thought I saw something by the fishbowl. It looked like a shadow or something."

"So? It's just a shadow! C'mon! Let's dance!"

Wanda didn't have time to argue. Her husband grabbed her by the wrists, pulled her close, and started dancing with her. Her worry completely melted away as she smiled happily and danced; Poof clapped and giggled happily to the beat of the music as well. The three carried on like this until Timmy came back home later that night. Everything was peaceful and relaxed. The four spent time together before bed just sitting and watching the ten-year-old's television. Luckily for a darkened figure, no one noticed as he slipped out of the fishbowl and crept quietly out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**DGG: Sorry it's been a little while since I last updated. Finals are coming up. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

It was once again that time of the night that Wanda dreaded: bedtime. She just could not see that dream again tonight. She didn't understand it. What could be causing her to have such a terrible nightmare every night? Especially one involving Anti-Cosmo. She would admit that he did frighten her a bit. He was the most evil being in the universe that she knew of, and he had come up with a few diabolical schemes in the past – diabolical schemes that almost succeeded. So, yes, she could say that she was a little afraid of him, but not to the extent that she would lose sleep because of him. So why was it that she was having a nightmare about her husband's evil anti-fairy? Nothing warranted it; it just started suddenly and refused to stop.

The female sat up for most of the night thinking about this question. Eventually she figured that perhaps it wasn't an answer that she could find on her own. All she knew was that to give her some peace she needed to stop having this dream, but how could she do that? No matter what she did she woke up in a cold sweat with a horrible sense of dread.

She sighed as she nestled herself under the covers and turned over onto her right side, coming face-to-face with her sleeping husband. She smiled. Asleep or awake, Cosmo's presence always seemed to make her feel better. The gentle sounds of his light snoring suddenly pushed all her fears of going to sleep aside. Somehow hearing him and seeing him just made her feel safe and relaxed. Soon she found her eye lids drifting shut as she listened to his soothing breathing. She found herself snuggling over closer to him finally resting her forehead against his. She was very comfortable knowing her husband was so near to her, and soon she started drifting out of consciousness; however, her comfort didn't last long. Her eyes snapped wide open when she heard her son making some noises in his crib. Reluctant to leave the warmth she felt from Cosmo, she gently moved towards the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off her so as not to disturb Cosmo from his slumber and cautiously floated towards Poof's crib to see that he was awake.

"Oh what's the matter, sweetie?" she asked. "Can you not sleep either?"

Without thinking she held out her hand and poofed in a baby bottle then handed it to Poof. She watched him intently as he drank his formula. Suddenly her nightmare came flooding back to her mind. Poof was in her nightmare as well. He turned to dust. The image was hard for her to bear. Uneasiness suddenly filled her entire body. That's what truly frightened her about her dream: the fact that her baby died. She closed her eyes, a painful expression on her countenance. Her breathing seemed to quicken as though she were about to cry, but she was shaken from this moment by the sound of Poof's now-empty bottle falling against the side of the crib. She opened her eyes and smiled down at her son as she retrieved the bottle and poofed it out into the kitchen.

"Oh, good night, Poof," Wanda gave him a quick kiss on the forehead as the young fairy drifted back off to sleep.

The mother smiled at her baby's peaceful form. She watched him sleep for a few moments before heading back to her own bed; however, instead of falling asleep as she had been about to do a few minutes before, she just laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Wanda sighed, once again listening to her husband sleep, and wondered what exactly she was going to do about her dream.

"The fairy shrink?" questioned Timmy the next morning. "What are you guys going to do there?"

"Well, I was thinking about it last night and I thought that maybe if I tell a professional about my dream, then they could help me to stop having it," reasoned Wanda.

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Hey, what do you think I should be the size of?" Cosmo flew in between his wife and his godson. "Should I be an ant? Or maybe an atom!"

Wanda blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Duh, we're going to a 'shrink'. I'm just trying to figure out what to be shrunk into before we get there."

"Cosmo, we have magic. If you want to be the size of an ant then just wave your wand and make it happen," sighed Wanda.

"But if I did that then the shrink wouldn't get any of our money! Duh!"

Wanda sighed again then turned her attention back to her godson, "Are you sure you'll be all right watching Poof on your own?"

"Relax, Wanda, I've watched him before," he smiled, crossing his arms confidently.

"Yeah, and you've also lost him before," she folded her arms.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. You two aren't to leave this room. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry about us, Wanda."

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere."

"I promise, Wanda," Timmy sniped in annoyance.

The female fairy huffed in anger at the boy in front of her, placing her hands on her hips. However, her angry expression didn't stay long. After a few moments she dropped her arms to her sides and sighed.

"C'mon, Cosmo. We don't want to be late."

"But I haven't figured out what I wanna be yet!"

Wanda let out an exasperated groan then pulled out her wand and poofed her and her husband to Fairy World.

"Well, what should we do now, Poof?" asked the buck-tooth ten-year-old.

The baby shrugged. Just after Timmy asked his question, the two heard some pebbles being thrown at his bedroom window. When the brunette looked outside, he found his friend Chester standing outside on the lawn. The boy looked normal. His black shirt was wrinkled, his patched-up forest-green jacket was slightly dirty, and his blue jeans were speckled with a few spots of dirt, but his green eyes were lit up with innocence and happiness like always.

"Hey, Timmy, wanna come hang out today?" the blonde smiled, his braces shining in the sunlight.

"Sure," he smiled while rushing towards his bedroom door.

"Timmy," Poof spoke while floating just over the bed.

The brunette stopped, "That's right. I have to watch you while your mommy and daddy are away. Well…how about you pose as my hat? Purple's not much different from pink, is it?"

That baby giggled as he transformed into a purple version of Timmy's silly pink hat. The boy took off his normal cap and tossed it onto his bed, so his little god brother could rest in its place.

"There, but you have to stay as a hat, got it? No transforming and no doing other magic. Okay?"

"Timmy…home," Poof spoke again.

"Don't sweat it, Poof. We'll get back here long before Cosmo and Wanda do. Let's go out and have some fun!"

"Poof, poof!"

Timmy nodded then rushed outside to join his best friend.

* * *

"Dr. Rip Studwell, you're a shrink too?" asked Wanda, surprised.

"Well, Wanda, as you know a shrink is a type of doctor, and that's what I am. A fairy doctor," Dr. Rip Studwell, a very handsome, raven-haired fairy wearing a white doctor's coat smiled. "Now, what seems to be troubling you?"

"Ooh, ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Cosmo raised his hand, jumping up into the air from the red-leather couch he and his wife were sitting on.

"Cosmo," he pointed with his pencil.

"Well, I think I want to be turned into a termite!"

Wanda glared at him.

"What? All I'm saying is they eat wood all day and have no cares in the world! Who wouldn't want that?"

"Dr. Rip Studwell, I've been having trouble sleeping at night," spoke Wanda, turning her attention away from her husband. "I have a recurring nightmare, and I'm honestly afraid to fall asleep at night."

"Sleeping, you say?" asked the doctor. "Then a sleep doctor is what you need, and the good news is that this is also a sleep clinic! The bad news is I'm going to have to charge you twice."

"Twice for what?" Wanda raised a confused eyebrow.

"Once for scheduling an appointment at the shrink's office, and now another time for needing the services of the sleep clinic.

"That's just absurd! It's the same office! You shouldn't have to charge us twice!"

"Be that as it may, we have to get you better. So, c'mon, Wanda, let's get you all hooked up."

"Hooked up to what?"

"To the dream monitors, of course," the doctor took out his wand, using his magic to make a bunch of red and blue wires appear and connect to Wanda's temple. Next a large television was poofed into the room allowing the long wires to connect to the back of it.

"Hey, there's no reception on this TV!" complained Cosmo while trying to flip through the channels.

"It's not for watching shows, Cosmo. It's for viewing Wanda's dream."

"You're… going to watch my dream?" she gulped nervously.

"Well, of course. Now all you have to do is fall asleep."

"Wanda could just talk about her day and bore herself to sleep," Cosmo smiled, but cowered slightly upon receiving yet another glare from his wife.

"Or she could just take this magic pill," the doctor held out a tiny capsule to the pink-haired fairy. "This is a very potent sleeping pill. You should be asleep before you finish swallowing it."

"Well, okay," she reached out cautiously, grabbed the tiny pink pill, and popped it into her mouth. Dr. Rip Studwell wasn't lying. As soon as it touched her tongue she began feeling drowsy. She had just enough energy to swallow it before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cosmo.

"Now we wait for her dream to appear on the screen."

"Ooh! A movie! I love movies. We need popcorn!"

With a wave of Cosmo's wand, both he and the doctor were each given their own red-and-white-striped bags of popcorn. The two munched on their snack as they awaited Wanda's dream to begin.

* * *

"So what should we do today, Timmy?" asked Chester as the two were walking down the street.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess we could always go to the comic book store. I think the new issue of _The Crimson Chin_ is out."

"Good idea, Timmy. Let's go!"

Eagerly, the two boys ran down the road to get to the center of town, where their beloved comic book store stood. Once inside, the two's eyes grew wide as they gawked and drooled at all the varieties of magazines, similar to any time they would visit the store. Ecstatically, each ran off in a different direction and began looking through the many shelves for potential buys.

"Look, Poof, here it is. The new issue of _The Crimson Chin_! Oh boy I can't wait to read it!" cried Timmy.

"Poof," the tiny fairy blinked lazily atop Timmy's head.

"Are you okay, Poof? You don't sound so good."

The baby sighed then transformed back into his normal form and hovered next to Timmy's head.

"What are you doing?" Timmy whispered in alarm. "You can't be seen, remember?"

Poof didn't respond. Instead the young fairy began drifting closer and closer to the ground until he was sitting with his back against the comic racks.

"Poof?" Timmy questioned. "What's the matter with you? Why do you look like that?"

"Poof," he answered weakly while his cheeks turned red and his eye lids began drooping from exhaustion.

"Uh oh," Timmy said to himself. "You look like you're sick. Maybe I should take you back home now. Can you turn back into my hat for a little while so I can get you there?"

Poof took out his rattle and shook it feebly, but instead of shape shifting, he accidentally turned everyone around them into hats.

"Whoa," Timmy gawked. "Okay, we definitely should have listened to your parents. Come on, Poof, I think we should be going now. I'll just wish this all better later."

The ten-year-old picked up his god brother and high tailed it out the glass doors of the store. The boy ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, dodging as many glances as he possibly could; however, Poof was making it rather difficult. The baby kept squirming around, grunting, and becoming more irritable by the second. Eventually, Poof became completely fed up with the jagged up and down movements caused by Timmy's running, and threw his rattle out of irritation.

Timmy screeched to a halt.

"Poof, what did you do that for?" he asked, aggravated.

The boy rushed into the street to retrieve the magical item; however, just before he reached it, a passing car ran it over. The brunette stared in horror at the shattered pieces of Poof's rattle lying on the asphalt and gulped.

"I am in so much trouble," Timmy squeaked.

Suddenly, Poof's fever spiked causing the baby to cry loudly. Timmy gasped. Without Poof's rattle to control his magic, he could only imagine what would happen.

"No, Poof, don't cry! We'll be home soon! And once we're there, I can give you a bottle!"

Without any other options, Timmy began running back towards his home. Unfortunately, Poof's crying caused all sorts of problems, seeing as how bad things happen whenever Poof cries. For a few moments nothing went wrong, and Timmy thought that maybe Poof could finally control his magic without his rattle, but that's when the boy realized he was running in slow motion.

"Poof, this is only going to make it worse for you! You have to stop crying so I can get us home!"

The baby didn't seem to hear him. In fact, his crying seemed to grow steadily louder.

"Oh, Poof! I wish I could run normally again!" Timmy cried, and to his surprise he began running at his normal speed. "Whoa, I totally didn't think that would work. Okay then. He can still grant me wishes. Poof, I wish I had some rocket-powered skates, so I could get us home faster."

Poof waved his arms, but rather than giving Timmy what he wished for, he accidentally created all sorts of menacing rocket-powered fighter jets and unleashed them all over Dimmsdale. The jets wreaked havoc all over the city, causing all its inhabitants to run screaming for their lives. Timmy looked around in shock as he sprinted down the street. This couldn't be happening.

"Poof, listen to me! You have to make these jets go away!"

The baby waved his little arms again, but instead of resolving the problem at hand he unintentionally made the situation even worse. All sorts of massive monsters appeared in addition to the fighter jets and joined in with attacking the town. Timmy didn't think he'd ever run so fast before in his entire life. He couldn't believe a little cold could cause such massive problems. The scene around them looked like it was straight out of an old Japanese horror movie. The ten-year-old's heart was thumping and his adrenaline was pumping as he raced through the crowded streets. Finally, he rounded the corner to his own street; the boy smiled in relief and made a beeline for his home. Unfortunately, he got caught in a large crowd of people running frantically in the opposite direction! The boy grunted as he tried to force his way through the crowd, but it was all in vain. There were just too many citizens fleeing and he couldn't get through them. He felt as though he were being sucked away by an undertow of people. Timmy clutched his crying god brother tightly as he ran with the crowd. He didn't know how any of this could possibly get any worse!

* * *

"Wanda. Wanda, wake up," a hunky voice spoke to her.

She blinked her eyes open groggily and looked into the face of her doctor.

"Well?" she asked as she sat up. "What do you think?"

"Well, your dream included your son, Anti-Cosmo, and the destruction of both Fairy World and Earth," Dr. Rip Studwell flipped through his charts.

"So what do you think it all means?"

"I think that your dream just holds a lot of hidden meanings. It's all just a metaphor for something else. Remember, dreams never really mean what's being shown to you."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

The handsome doctor flashed a cheesy smile.

"Well, you could find a dream guide and painstakingly try to look up every small detail of your dream in hopes that finding out the true meanings of the images will make the dream stop occurring, or," he pulled out another pill from his lab coat," you could take this."

"What is it?" Wanda eyed the red pill.

"This is a dream suppressant. It's guaranteed to stop your dream in its tracks and let you get a good night's sleep again. Just swallow this pill, and you'll never see that disturbing dream ever again."

"Wow," Wanda took the capsule and swallowed it down. "Thanks for all your help, Doctor Rip Studwell."

"No problem. And remember: the bill's in the mail," he winked before Cosmo and Wanda transported themselves back to Timmy's bedroom.

"That was a really intense dream you had, Wanda," Cosmo noted.

"I know. It always scares me," she shuddered then looked around at the empty room. "Where's Timmy and Poof? I thought I told them not to go anywhere."

Cosmo looked around, "Maybe they're downstairs."

Wanda surveyed the room nervously. As her eyes scanned the room she caught sight of the commotion outside on the streets. She felt her heart stop beating and her airways tighten as she made her way to the window. Once there, her anxiety turned into sheer horror at the mesh of machines and monsters outside, just knowing that her two boys were out there in that mess.

"Oh no! Timmy! Poof!"

Cosmo flew up by her side and in order to see the darkened scene unfolding outside as well. He gasped when he saw all the chaos in the streets as people fled left and right from the destruction of their town.

"Cosmo, we have to find our boys before they get hurt!"

The male nodded as he took out his magic wand and used it to transport himself and his wife outside to begin searching for their boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**DGG: Hi, everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far.**

**

* * *

**

The whole town was in a state of mass panic. People were packing their bags, getting in their cars, and attempting to leave as fast as they possibly could. Some had even abandoned the idea of using their cars altogether and just grabbed their children and began running towards the borders of the city. Within the suburbs Wanda was in a tizzy. She could tell this mess had been caused by magic. But why? Timmy would never wish for anything destructive on purpose, and when one of his wishes did go awry he would soon wish the problem away. What could he and Poof have possibly been doing? Suddenly a thought struck the worried fairy like an arrow hitting its target. Poof _was_ a baby. Maybe he accidentally created all of this. But this seemed illogical to the mother. Poof was much better at controlling his magic now. Sure, he had a few misunderstandings here and there, but she didn't believe he could misunderstand and cause this mess. Frightened beyond all belief, she looked down at the star on her wand and began talking into it as though it were a walkie-talkie.

"Cosmo, are you there?"

"I read ya', baby," came her husband's voice.

"Have you had any luck finding the boys?"

"Nope. But I did find a nice watch that someone dropped while running away. Ooh! Ooh! And I just found a pebble! It looks a little like Jorgen..."

"Cosmo, this is serious!" Wanda scolded. "Who knows where Timmy and Poof could be?"

"I'm looking for them! They're just not anywhere I've been looking!"

"Okay," the mother sighed, "just keep searching."

"You can count on me!"

Wanda put her wand away and continued her frantic search. Timmy hadn't been at any of his usual places: the arcade, the comic book store, the video game store, his friends' houses, his tree house, the park. She was running out of places to search. Her mind was reeling. Where could her boys possibly be?

* * *

"Oh man," Timmy spoke nervously to himself. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man."

"Oh, thank goodness we found you in that stampeding crowd, Timmy," spoke the soft voice of his mother. Her light brunette hair was sticking out in all directions, her lavender shirt was covered with muck and grime, and her white pants were blackened with dirt from the city.

"Yeah, do you think I'd be able to go back home now?" Timmy asked anxiously.

"Heck no!" cried the deep voice of his father, who looked to be in a similar state as the boy's mother. His black hair wasn't in its usual neat and clean order, and his causal work clothes were in complete disarray and just as dirty as the clothes of the woman next to him. "It's the end of the world out there! As good, loving parents, we can't allow you to set foot outside."

"And you never really told us why you were carrying around that crying ball," his mother pointed to Poof, who had yet to quiet down.

"Yeah, it's getting really annoying," agreed his father while covering his ears.

"Um…I found it while I was running home," Timmy lied. "It…um…is the latest children's toy."

"Leave it to the toy companies to create annoying toys," the raven-haired man rolled his eyes; his wife nodded in agreement.

"Mom, Dad, where exactly are we anyways?"

"We're in the Dinklebergs' bunker! How we managed to actually get here, I don't really know, but here we are," his father smiled.

"Well, if we're in the Dinklebergs' bunker, where are the Dinklebergs?"

"Good question. I think they took off in their fancy RV to get out of the city," his mother spoke with distaste.

"Okay, but if they had a bunker in their backyard then why did they leave?"

"Gah! You ask too many questions. Who taught you to ask questions?" asked his dad.

"You guys did," Timmy answered flatly.

His parents exchanged surprised glances with each other.

"Well, you never listen to us any other time! Why is it that the one thing you took away from us had to be the most annoying thing?"

Timmy sighed. "Oh, Poof," he whispered. "I need to get you home, so I can give you a bottle. I'm sure that a bottle would calm you down, and once you're calm all this bad stuff will go away."

Suddenly, the fairy's crying lessened and then ceased altogether. The boy looked down and blinked in surprise. Poof was calm. He was just sitting there leaning against his chest. As the ten-year-old continued to stare at his baby brother, he began to feel a small smile creep onto his face. Unfortunately, the smile never truly had a chance to surface. Worry soon replaced the tiny spark of happiness that had begun to grow. He didn't know if it was possible, but Poof seemed to look even more terrible than he had a few moments ago. The young fairy was completely pale, his tiny purple curl was drooping in front of his face, and he was drenched in sweat due to his ever-rising fever: it was like Poof was deteriorating right before his eyes!

"Poof, are you okay?" Timmy squeaked.

The baby blinked lazily in response, just staring straight ahead at the wall. The ten-year-old sighed and began patting Poof on the back gently hoping that maybe it would make Poof feel better; however, Timmy pulled his hand back quickly when the baby started hiccupping. Timmy gulped. He remembered all too well from the day Poof was born that hiccupping only caused one thing: natural disasters. Suddenly red lights started flashing and an alarm sounded within the bunker, and Timmy's parents rushed to a massive computer screen.

"Egad!" exclaimed Mr. Turner. "The entire outside world is being ravaged by unexplainable weather changes!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're inside where Mother Nature can't harm us," smiled Mrs. Turner.

Timmy wished his mother hadn't said that. He really wished his mother hadn't said that. Because once his irritable god brother heard those words, he waved his tiny arms and made the entire shelter disappear. Exposed, the elder Turners grabbed onto each other and started screaming in fear.

"We're done for!" cried Mrs. Turner.

Timmy blinked. His parents were too distraught to even realize he was there, so this was the perfect opportunity to sneak home! The boy looked from side to side and took off running for next door. Unfortunately, Poof's magic seemed to be working against him again because when he reached the privacy-fence, it was replaced with a twenty-foot tall prison wall complete with barbed wire lining the top.

"Oh, come on!" Timmy complained.

* * *

Cosmo zipped all around town. He watched helplessly as volcanoes appeared out of nowhere, earthquakes ravaged the landscape, and tornadoes spun out of control in every direction. How could he find his son and godson in this mess? He came to a halt, placing his hands on his hips in annoyance. He didn't understand what was going on. When he and Wanda left that morning everything had been just fine, so what changed? The fairy stared down at the pavement, and rubbed his temples while trying to think of some possible answers; however, thinking just wasn't his strong suit. No matter what, he just couldn't think of any answers. He attempted to think harder, but it just gave him a massive headache. He shut his eyes in an attempt to concentrate and focused all his attention into trying to think.

As he hovered above the streets, rubbing his temples, he failed to notice the wind starting to pick up. He didn't pay any attention to the fact that his hair was being whipped in every direction nor did he realize his shirt tails, which had been tucked into his pants like normal, were currently flapping all over the place. Finally the emerald-haired fairy huffed in defeat. He just didn't have that kind of mental capacity. He did decide, however, that he'd better continue in his search for Timmy and Poof. He looked around, noticing that multiple cars, benches, and large trees were being blown all throughout the streets. He stared at the sight for a few moments, cocking his head to the right before eventually shrugging and turning around. However, when he did, he came face-to-face with one of the dozens of tornadoes ravaging the town and was quickly sucked inside!

"Wanda!" he cried into his wand.

"What?" she answered, sounding hopeful.

"HELP!"

"What? Cosmo, where are you?" Wanda's voice was full of worry.

"One of the tornadoes snuck up on me!"

"What! Are you all right?"

"I…I think so…Wanda, do something!" he begged.

"Sweetie, you have your wand," Wanda explained frantically. "Use your mag-"

The female was suddenly cut off by the sound of her husband's high-pitched scream before she lost all connection with him. Wanda didn't know what to do. Now Timmy, Poof, and Cosmo needed her help! She was in the neighborhood and Cosmo was in town. The distraught fairy looked in the direction of all the natural disasters and sighed. She couldn't lose everyone in her family today. She started out towards Cosmo when she suddenly heard his shrill, girlish scream coming from above her. She looked up just in time to see her husband collide with her, sending the two careening into the pavement below.

"Sorry," he said. "The tornado spit me out…"

"Are you all right?" she asked as the two clambered to get up.

"Yeah," Cosmo said, looking himself over.

"Good," she let out a relieved breath. "But now we still have to figure out where Timmy and Poof are!"

"Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Yes, Cosmo, along with our son."

"No, Wanda, look! It's Timmy!"

Cosmo pointed behind Wanda with a smile. When she turned around she found that her godson was standing a few yards away from them in front of a giant security fence.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she poofed the two of them by Timmy's side.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Boy am I glad to see you!" Timmy smiled.

"What's going on here?" asked Wanda.

"Poof is sick. His magic's out of control!"

"What?" she gasped, scooping up her son from Timmy's arms to comfort him.

"Guys, I wish everything was back to normal and that nobody remembered any of this!"

Cosmo and Wanda held up their magic wands and instantly everything was fixed. It was just like nothing had ever happened. The sun was shining. The skies were clear. Birds were singing, and the people of Dimmsdale were out doing their normal household chores for the day.

"Phew, that was a close one, guys," Timmy smiled while wiping his brow, but his smile soon disappeared once he caught sight of the angry looks on his godparents' faces. "Uh…I can explain."

"I certainly hope so! I told you not to leave the house!" scolded Wanda.

"I didn't mean to. Chester came over! What was I supposed to say to him?"

"You could have told him you were busy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen ever again."

"No, it won't. I'm tired of your irresponsibleness."

"I'm only ten! What do you expect from me?"

"He's got a point, you know?" Cosmo butt in; however, Wanda gave him a death glare that sent him cowering behind his godson for protection.

The pink-haired woman was so infuriated she couldn't even deal with the two males in front of her. So rather than go on a rampage in front of her ailing son she merely held out her wand and poofed herself inside the castle. Once alone, her anger quickly subsided as she began tending to her baby. She started off by taking his temperature and poofing him into some clean clothes. She held him in her lap as they waited for his temperature to register. Poof was calm enough for the moment as his mother caressed his cheek comfortingly. A few moments passed by before Wanda finally took the thermometer out of his mouth. She gasped when she saw his temperature was over 100 and looked down sadly at the sweating baby.

"We need something to cool you down," Wanda commented. "Well, you look a little dehydrated. I'm sure a bottle could help bring your temperature down a little."

She zipped down the hall into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator, and gave it to the little bundle in her arms. The baby motioned towards the bottle as though he wanted to grasp it, but found he didn't have the energy to take it himself, so he gave up and just rested against his mother's chest. This alarmed Wanda slightly, but she simply attributed his lack of energy to his being so ill and held the bottle for him. He downed half of it before finally pushing it away.

"What's the matter, Poof?"

She attempted to give it back to him, but the baby would have no more. She sighed and instead gave him a soft smile; he attempted to return it but couldn't muster the strength.

Wanda frowned.

"We need to make an appointment take you to the doctor."

"Poof," he answered in a low, raspy whisper.

Wanda started to reach for her phone when suddenly the baby burped. But rather than the normal lightening strike that would ensue, the entire fish bowl blew up, sending the two of them rolling across Timmy's floor and crashing into his wall. Upon hearing the explosion, Timmy and Cosmo burst into the room to discover Poof and Wanda lying in a heap on the floor and quickly rushed toward the two charred fairies.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked the boy.

"He… burped," Wanda answered shakily.

Cosmo looked from the singed night stand to his soot-covered family, "Wait a minute… now where are we going to sleep?"

Wanda and Timmy each raised an eyebrow at the male.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Timmy, where's the baby's rattle?" asked Wanda, ignoring her husband. "Maybe if he had it he'd be able to control his magic a little better."

"Um…" Timmy tapped his right foot nervously. "Well, you see…"

"You lost it, didn't you?" Wanda spoke flatly, her anger slowly rising.

"No, no. I didn't lose it. It… got… run over."

"'Run over'? By a car? It's broken?" Wanda's temper exploded as she jumped up into the air.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Timmy held up his hands. "Poof's the one who threw it into the street."

"Oh no! You're not going to blame Poof for this!"

"Well he's the one who threw it, not me!"

"Fine. He threw it. But I trusted you to stay here while we were gone, and like always you blatantly disregarded what I said and chose to do whatever you wanted to do."

"Hey that's not fair! I can't turn down Chester if he comes over!"

"Why not? He might be a little dejected for a bit, but he'll bounce back. He's a ten-year-old boy, Timmy!"

"Well, so am I!"

"Timmy, that's just it. You're ten. You're old enough to know better! And look what's happened. Poof is sick, his rattle's been destroyed, and he has no way to control his magic!"

"Well, his rattle wouldn't be broken if he hadn't thrown it into the middle of the street!"

"And that wouldn't have happened had you just stayed at home!"

"Ooh, how I do love all the bickering," smiled Anti-Cosmo from his castle in Anti-Fairy World. He was currently watching his rivals fight with the aid of a magic dimensional portal.

"I don't git it," Anti-Wanda scratched her head. "Why are you spyin' on 'em?"

"I already told you, Anti-Wanda. I'm keeping an eye on them in order to know the perfect time to strike," her husband kept his green eyes glued to the portal

"Strike? Strike what?"

"Fairy World, my good woman. My plan is slowly coming together. If this works, I can weaken all of Fairy World!"

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

"Anti-Wanda, must you always look at the negative?"

"Of course. I'm an anti-fairy," she smiled proudly. "It's what I do."

"Don't worry you're stupid little head, my dear. This plan will succeed. It's fool-proof. The Anti-Fairies will rule the universe in no time!"

* * *

**DGG: Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DGG: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm a horrible procrastinator :( **

**

* * *

**

Timmy paced nervously back and forth in his bedroom the next day as he nervously awaited the return of his fairies from the doctor's office. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty over the whole ordeal. After all, Poof _was_ fine before Cosmo and Wanda left the day before. The ten-year-old shook his head. This was silly. It all had to be just a horrible coincidence. Right? How could a simple outing make his god brother so sick? He and Poof had gone out dozens of times before and nothing like this had ever happened. After all, Poof could have gotten just as ill if they had stayed at home, right? Then again, being exposed to the public was how babies – or anyone for that matter – picked up various germs that caused them to get sick. And come to think of it, Poof was just fine until they had gotten to the comic book store.

The brunette let out a guilty sigh. Maybe he should have listened to Wanda. If they had stayed home, then Poof probably wouldn't be at the doctor's office right now. And if Poof hadn't gotten sick, then he and his godmother wouldn't have gotten into such a huge fight.

He'd never seen Wanda so angry before. Not that she hadn't had every right to be. Timmy stopped pacing beside the foot of his bed and closed his eyes as he remembered his and his godmother's all-out verbal war from the night before; the fire in Wanda's eyes had been enormous and intense as she counted off multiple examples of when Timmy had been completely irresponsible. Timmy's rebuttals to these charges caused the two to exchange words late into the evening, and they'd probably still be going at it now had Cosmo not started crying and begging the two of them to stop.

Cosmo's tears had hindered Timmy slightly; however, Wanda didn't seem to notice and continued yelling. Cosmo then tugged on Wanda's arm to get her attention, but in her advanced state of rage she ended up backhanding her husband on the cheek and yelling at him to stay out of it. For a moment, Wanda kept her fierce gaze planted on her husband as he stared back at her in shock with a hand covering his red right cheek. Eventually Cosmo started crying again and this time Wanda's face softened to one of concern as she realized what she had just done. She outstretched her arms, about to apologize to him, when he backed away from her then suddenly poofed out of the room. The female turned her gaze to the floor, guilty tears in her eyes. Timmy just stood there, unmoving, all traces of anger gone from his body. He'd never seen Wanda hit Cosmo before, and he wasn't truly sure how to react. A few tears escaped his godmother's eyes as she bowed her head, clearly upset about what happened. The boy stepped forward, wanting to console his godmother; however, upon hearing his advances, her shocked and guilty face quickly turning to an angry glare at him before she grabbed Poof and quickly transported herself from the room as well in order to find her husband.

Feeling extremely guilty, and with nothing else to do, the boy had decided to just go to bed. He laid on his right side, staring at the blackened remains of his nightstand where his godparent's fishbowl had been and briefly wondered if they'd even be coming back. This thought plagued his dreams all night until he awoke that morning to find the stand no longer charred and the fishbowl back in one piece. Happily, Timmy sat up, but before he could even say anything, Cosmo flew over and told him they were taking Poof to the doctor. Timmy had offered to go along, but Cosmo only became upset again as he explained that Wanda was still angry at him. Timmy instantly understood; his godmother didn't want him to go along. The boy couldn't say that this news didn't break his heart, but he also couldn't blame Wanda for her decision. Actually with how angry she had been the night before, the brunette wasn't sure if Wanda would even let him in the same room as Poof anymore. After all, he hadn't even seen Wanda and Poof before they left. Cosmo went back inside the fishbowl and his godparents left from there. Apparently, Wanda was far too angry with him still to even be in the same room.

Timmy sighed. He was trying not to focus on him and Wanda at the moment. He was more concerned about finding out about Poof. It had been two hours since his fairies left now, and he was really beginning to get worried. Fairies had magic. They could cure anything in an instant, couldn't they? Suddenly, a puff of magical light intruded his thoughts, signaling the return of his god family. He quickly opened his eyes to find them floating next to the fishbowl, looking rather grim.

"Hey, guys," Timmy sauntered towards them. "So what did the doctor say?"

The two didn't answer him. Cosmo just stared off into space while Wanda patted Poof absently on the back.

"Hello? Earth to Cosmo and Wanda. What did he say? Is Poof going to be okay?"

Wanda sniffed, breaking down into tears and burying her face in her son's bald scalp.

Cosmo sighed, near tears himself.

"He didn't know," the male fairy bowed his head.

"What?" Timmy spat back, infuriated, causing both his godparents to look up, startled.

"Remember, Timmy, Poof is the first fairy baby born in thousands of years," Cosmo reminded. "No one knows what to do with him."

"Well, shouldn't there be some medical records somewhere?"

"Fairies don't keep records, Timmy. At least not since the invention of the eight-track."

"Well, you guys were babies once. Wouldn't your parents maybe know what to do?"

"Timmy, we were babies over ten thousand years ago," snapped Wanda. "One tends to forget how to cure a sick baby in that amount of time."

"Well…maybe I could wish him better," Timmy smiled.

His godparents instantly perked up.

"Hey, that's just crazy enough to work!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I wish that Poof was healthy again."

The two fairies waved their magic wands, but rather than curing the baby, he was sent into an uncontrollable coughing fit instead. Horrified, Wanda quickly began patting his back with a little more force.

"Okay that didn't work. So what are we supposed to do now, guys?"

Wanda looked away again, another pained expression coming over her face.

"Doctor Rip Studwell said we'd just have to wait it out," answered Cosmo.

"Are you serious? We can't just wait it out!"

"We have no choice. There's nothing we can do."

Wanda broke down into another fit of tears again, clearly stricken by Cosmo's last sentence. Unable to listen to anymore, she flew over to the fishbowl, turned Poof and herself into goldfish, and entered the small castle.

"Cosmo, everything's going to be fine, right?"

"I don't know, Timmy. Doctor Rip Studwell didn't seem too hopeful about the whole thing. He said he's never even seen any adult fairies as sick as Poof."

"And he just sent you home? He didn't try to do anything?"

"He tried everything, Timmy! Nothing made his fever go down! He gave him all sorts of medication and tried every magical procedure he knew, but Poof just seemed to get worse!"

Timmy averted his gaze to the floor. This couldn't be happening.

"Do you think Poof will be all right?" asked Timmy, the sting of tears prickling at the backs of his eyes like needles.

Cosmo looked at him, tears clearly visible in his green eyes. The sight of his godfather's distressed features plucked at Timmy's own heartstrings. He'd never seen Cosmo so upset, not even the night before.

"I don't know, Timmy, but my baby's sick, and nobody can seem to help him!"

"Don't worry, Cosmo. I'll bet this will all pass over just as quickly as it came, and Poof will be his old self again," Timmy smiled, not truly sure if he could believe his own words.

"Timmy, I didn't know having a baby would be so hard! How am I supposed to handle this?"

"It's too late for doubts now, Cosmo. We'll all pull through this just fine. You'll see."

* * *

"Oh, come on, Sweetie. It's time for a little formula. I'm sure it'll make you feel better," Wanda tried reasoning with her son, but the little fairy wouldn't let her put the bottle anywhere near his mouth. She couldn't understand it. Why was he fighting her so much?

"Mama," Poof pushed the bottle away sounding as though he were being tortured.

Her features fell at the strain in his little voice. It was like a dagger had been plunged into her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked guiltily down at the floor. She felt so helpless. Wanda looked back at her son, who stared up at her with tired eyes. She wanted to but couldn't seem to muster a smile. She was suddenly too depressed to even try.

"Well, maybe you'll feel a little better after a nap."

Wanda took him to hers and Cosmo's room and gently laid him in his crib. Once nesteled in, the baby blinked up at her lazily. She gently brushed his left cheek then leaned over the railing and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Try to get some sleep, Sweetie," she said before poofing up a baby monitor and taking it with her to the living room.

Once there, she plopped down on the orchid-colored couch. What was happening? Her son was just fine before she and Cosmo left yesterday. Now he was too weak to fly or even use his magic. She was afraid of the outcome of this situation. Not once had she ever thought about all the worries and fears of being a biological mother, but how could she not have? She had been a godmother to multiple children through the years and had loved and cared for them as though they were her own. But now she saw that the roles of godmother and mother were completely different. However, if Timmy were the one ill instead, would she not be just as worried? Wanda shook her head. Was she truly doubting her motherly abilities? She heaved another heavy sigh and closed her weary eyes.

"Dada," she heard Poof over the monitor. She smiled. Cosmo really was a good father. She relaxed her muscles and readied herself for a little nap of her own, knowing her baby was in good hands.

"Mama," he continued.

Wanda's eyes shot wide open and she tensed up. She wasn't in the room with him.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing I ever did see?" cooed a Southern-voice over the speaker.

"Would you pipe down? And what do you mean by 'cute'? He's our nemesis' baby!" exclaimed an annoyed British voice.

Wanda gasped, barely able to comprehend it. Anti-fairies? Here? In her own home? With her baby? Her maternal instincts kicked into action as she hopped off the couch and sped towards hers and Cosmo's room to protect Poof.

* * *

"Ha! A full house! I win!" Cosmo threw his hand on the floor happily.

Timmy sighed, "Cosmo, how many times do I have to tell you we're playing Go Fish?"

"This isn't how you fish, Timmy. Even I know that."

"We're not actually fishing! We're just playing a card game!"

"How do you fish with cards?"

"Why do I bother anymore?" Timmy threw his cards up into the air, then got up and walked to his bedroom window.

Cosmo blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Actually, I've got something on my mind. Do…do you think it's my fault Poof got sick?"

"Your fault? How would it be your fault? What did you do?"

"Nothing. We just went to the comic book store with Chester. That's all. Are you mad at me for not listening to Wanda?"

"Why would I be mad about that? We usually don't listen to Wanda," he flashed a huge smile.

"Sure, but…this time is different. Before she was warning us about the wishes I was making. This time…this time she said not to leave and now Poof's really sick. I just feel really guilty," Timmy bowed his head.

"Don't feel bad, Timmy. You know what you need to do? You need to think about something else. That way you won't feel so bad anymore."

"I don't know, Cosmo. I'm not sure anything can really make me feel better at the moment."

The green-haired fairy planted a hand on his chin for a moment in thought, "How about some video games!"

Timmy instantly perked up.

"Hey, I'm always up for some video games!"

The two zipped towards the TV; however, the two barely had time to sit down on the floor before their attention was averted to the fishbowl exploding again and Wanda soaring into the wall across the room.

"Did Poof burp again?" asked Timmy.

Wanda pulled herself from the plaster, "He's gone…he's gone!"

"Wait…who's gone?" asked Cosmo.

"The baby! They took our baby!" Wanda shrieked.

"What?" Timmy hopped up. "Wanda, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"Anti-Cosmo…he…he was in our castle…he took Poof!" the pink-haired female started weeping uncontrollably. At this Cosmo rushed to her side and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"Poof is gone? Are you sure?" asked Timmy.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped, causing Timmy to take a step backwards. "Oh, who knows what they'll do to him! He's already weak!"

"How'd they get into your castle without you knowing it?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know!" she roared at him. "But I couldn't help him! I couldn't get anywhere near him. Anti-Cosmo blocked my every move while his wife forced a bottle into Poof's mouth."

"Why would she be feeding him?" the ten-year-old raised an eyebrow.

"She's an idiot and saw a baby. What other explanation do you need?"

"Did my anti-fairy say anything?" asked Cosmo.

"No. He just said 'you all will rue the day,' and then took off and blew up our home! Cosmo, I want our baby back!"

"I do too, Wanda!" her husband broke down into tears as well.

The brunette watched as his two fairies wept in each other's arms. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them. A piece of him wanted to join in their sob-fest; however, the way Wanda was snapping at him, he thought it best to keep his distance. He felt like if he went anywhere near them, Wanda would bite his head off like a ferocious lion. His heart sank at the thought of not being included in his godparents' family anymore, but his heartache soon turned to determination. He would show his godmother just how responsible he could truly be.

"If you want Poof back so much, then why are you just sobbing your eyes out? He's your son, and my god brother. We have to confront Anti-Cosmo and get him back," Timmy folded his arms across his chest confidently.

Cosmo and Wanda both looked to their godchild, then each other.

"Come on. How hard could it be? We'll just sneak inside, find Poof, and bring him back home. It's as simple as that."

"No! It isn't!" cried Wanda. "Don't you remember what happened to us last time we went to Anti-Cosmo's castle? He captured us!"

"Yeah, but it was all a part of my unfinished plan to rescue my baby god brother, and this time will be no different. Come on, guys. If we did it once, we can definitely do it again! What do you say?"

The two fairies exchanged worried glances with one another, processing their godson's words. It didn't take long before determination washed over the two of them as well. The two fairies turned back the young human and nodded.

"Just say the words, Timmy," smiled Cosmo.

"I wish we were in Anti-Fairy World!"

With those final words, the two fairies raised their wands and transported the three of them from Timmy's room in order to confront the supreme evil of the anti-fairies.


	6. Chapter 6

**DGG: I'm back once again with an update. Yay! So I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

After arriving in the dark realm known as Anti-Fairy World, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda hid behind some shriveled bushes just a few feet away from Anti-Cosmo's looming castle. In fact, there wasn't much foliage in Anti-Fairy World at all. The entire place, as far as the eye could see, was dank and barren. Everything was overcast in shadows almost as though it were perpetually night. It certainly always gave anyone who didn't belong there an eerie, uncomfortable feeling.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Cosmo looked to his godson. "Remember last time?"

"Don't worry, you guys," Timmy consoled. "That won't happen again."

"No, really. What happened last time?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, ignoring her ignorant husband. "We don't exactly have the upper hand here, much like the last time we visited this place."

"Well, it won't happen again if I make a wish first."

"What kind of wish are you thinking of, Sport?" asked Cosmo.

"I wish that we were invisible to any and all anti-fairy eyes." Cosmo and Wanda smiled, hopeful as they whipped out their wands and granted the boy's wish. "All right, now let's get going."

"I wonder where they're keeping him," Cosmo wondered aloud as the three made their way toward the castle.

"I don't know. The first time Anti-Cosmo kidnapped him it was for an evil scheme to drain his magic and use it to destroy the world. But his magic is too weak this time. I just don't understand why they kidnapped him," worried Wanda.

"Don't worry, guys," smiled Timmy as they stepped across the castle's drawbridge into the main foyer. Once they were inside they each looked around at the many tiers of doors along the walls; there were hundreds upon thousands of wooden doors all lined up next to one another in perfectly straight rows. After about a minute, Cosmo and Wanda finally looked to Timmy.

"Well, which way should we go?" asked Cosmo.

"You're his parents. Shouldn't you decide?"

Timmy was right; both fairies knew it. The couple looked from their godson to the multiple rows of doors surrounding them. Each door looked exactly like the one next to it. Each was an old fashioned, medieval wooden door. There was no indication of life anywhere at all, not one door was even cracked slightly indicating that Anti-Cosmo could have taken Poof into that room. The entire situation was extremely overwhelming. Eventually the two fairies looked back at each other with the same worried expressions on their faces before casting their eyes back towards their waiting godchild.

"Poof could be in any of these rooms. We'd have to search them all in order to find him," spoke Wanda.

"So let's get started," smiled the ten-year-old.

"Do you know long that could take? Look at all these rooms!"

"Then maybe our best bet is to split up and search the castle," Timmy suggested.

"Timmy, are you mad?" questioned Cosmo. "This castle is home to one of the most evil creatures in the universe! It's probably full of booby traps at every turn, and you want to split us up?"

"Cosmo's right for once. What if you get into trouble?"

"No problem, guys. If any of us needs help, we'll just give a little holler. That way someone is bound to come to the rescue."

"I don't know, Timmy," Wanda clenched her wand nervously. "This place is dangerous. We can't just let you go around alone."

"Ooh! I'll go with him!" Cosmo raised his hand to volunteer.

"Fine," Timmy sighed, a pinch of annoyance in his girly-voice. "Cosmo and I will start heading down this set of doors, and you can start over on the other side of the room. We'll search as many places as we can before meeting back here in an hour. All right?"

"All right," agreed Wanda, still doubting the plan. "I'll see you boys later. Please be careful."

"Careful is my middle name, Baby," Cosmo placed an arm around his wife and gave her a little squeeze. "You have no need to worry. He'll be safe with me."

The boys left the female's side and headed towards the left-hand side of the room. They stopped, arguing a little about which door to choose, before finally picking the very first door on the left-side of the wall and disappeared behind it without giving another look back to the pink-haired fairy in the entrance hall.

Wanda hovered motionless for a few extra moments just staring at the door her boys entered. She really hoped they'd be all right. Just because Cosmo was with Timmy didn't necessarily mean they'd be safe. This _was_ Anti-Cosmo's castle, after all! He had to have something prepared for intruders. She shook the thoughts from her mind; she couldn't allow herself to get caught up in that notion. She was here to find her baby. She gulped and started towards the opposite side of the room hoping this plan would work.

* * *

"So where do you think we should look first, Timmy?" asked the fairy.

"So far there hasn't been any place to look, Cosmo. All this door has led to is just a long, empty hallway," answered his buck-toothed godson.

"Well, I hope we run into another door soon because this hall is giving me the creeps," cringed Cosmo.

"Yeah, me too."

The two males continued on their journey down the vast, unending hallway. They stuck close together as they passed under looming archways, strolled past eerie paintings, and walked next to rigid, towering sculptures. Timmy had to admit that maybe this wasn't one of his better ideas. However, he couldn't turn back; he was on a mission, after all. He was out to prove to his godmother that he was in fact responsible. Hopefully the fact that he was taking charge and putting forth an effort to find his baby brother would prove it, and then she wouldn't be so angry anymore. The boy soon found that he was smiling at the thought of his family being united again; however, a strong squeeze to his shoulders suddenly broke him from his train of thought. His smile faded as he turned his head to the right to peer at his quivering godfather.

"Are you okay?" Timmy winced, Cosmo's finger's digging into his shoulders a little too deeply.

"Y-yeah. It's just…I really wish we didn't choose this door! I don't like it back here!"

"I don't like it in here anymore than you, but I don't think we should turn back yet. I mean, there has to be another doorway somewhere. What if Poof is behind that door and we just turn around now? Then how would you feel?"

Cosmo took in a heavy breath and swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat. He was right. The fairy nodded and the two trudged onwards. However, Cosmo's fears took over him again when a loud clunking sound came from behind them. The fairy yelped and hopped into his godson's arms.

"Cosmo!" he exclaimed in aggravation.

"S-sorry. D-didn't you hear that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It was scary!"

"Cosmo, everything about this castle is scary. We just have to keep moving. Now get off me!"

The boy let go of his godfather; however, the fairy kept clinging to his neck like a frightened three-year-old. The brunette attempted to pull the older male off him, but no matter how hard he tried, he just wouldn't let go. Eventually Timmy gave up and started walking again. After a few more minutes, the clunking started up again.

"T-Timmy, I think we should g-go find W-Wanda now."

The ten-year-old ignored that remark and kept on. However, the sound came again, but this time it was louder. Cosmo flinched each time the clanking occurred.

"I think someone's following us!"

"Cosmo, no one knows we're here, remember? Anti-Cosmo can't see us and neither can anyone in his family or any other resident that may be here. So relax."

"Timmy, please stop!"

The boy huffed as he came to a halt. He was about to lecture his godfather again when he realized the clanking stopped as well. Just to test it, Timmy took another step forward. When he did, another metallic footfall resounded in his ears. He took a few more steps, each resulting with a metallic echo in the background. Finally the boy turned around. He squinted his blue eyes as he looked into the distance, but he couldn't see anything behind them. Confused, he continued forward. But this time the footfalls behind them started coming faster, and when Timmy stopped they didn't. Cosmo looked behind them and suddenly squeezed Timmy even tighter.

"Timmy, run!" he cried.

The boy slowly turned around again to find an old, bewitched suit of armor racing towards them. With a frightened yowl, Timmy tossed his godfather into the air, and the two males began sprinting as fast as they could away from the suit.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" yelled Cosmo.

"Don't blame me! I'm only ten!"

The two males ran as fast as they could, occasionally dodging a strike from a medieval flail from time to time. The armor seemed to be gaining on them as they traveled through the corridor. In no time it would catch them and do whatever to them.

"Cosmo, I wish the suit was gone!" yelled Timmy.

The green-haired male gratefully whipped out his wand, but to his dismay it just went limp in his hand and Timmy's wish remained un-granted.

"What…what's wrong?" Timmy panted.

"I…I don't know," Cosmo shrieked. "I think we need Wanda's help now!"

"You're right! We do need Wanda! Call her! CALL HER!"

Cosmo fumbled with his wand, nerves and fear overcoming his motor functions all while hoping they would come across another doorway soon. Timmy took a peek over his shoulder to see how close the knight was just in time to see the suit pull out a butterfly net.

"Cosmo, please call Wanda now!"

The fairy turned his head to see the evil butterfly net, and his eyes widened. Fear completely overtook him, knocking the thought of calling his wife completely out of his mind.

"Timmy, let's run faster!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I'm trying!" the ten-year-old strained as his tiny body started growing weary.

The males continued down the corridor with the knight directly behind them. Suddenly, the knight reached out with his net and swooped Cosmo out of the air, trapping him inside.

"Timmy! Keep going!" the fairy cried as the knight slowed down, turned about face, and started running the other way.

The boy kept running, not really sure what was happening. Or what could happen next. He was slowing down due to fatigue and was about the come to a complete stop and just collapse on the floor when he finally saw a door straight ahead. Finally! Once he was out of this demented hallway, he would find a way to call Wanda for help! He grabbed a hold of the old-fashioned handle on the dark, wooden door, caught his breath for a few seconds, and pulled the door open.

"Got you!" a British voice cried once the door opened.

The boy screamed as a pair of navy-blue arms stemmed from the darkness and pulled him inside.

* * *

So far Wanda had checked seven rooms and all of them had been empty. By now she had expected to run into Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, or Foop – not that they could see her due to Timmy's wish – but there was no sign of them. It was as though the castle was deserted. Yes, it was huge with hundreds of rooms inside, and she didn't expect them all to be occupied; however, she just thought it weird. She hadn't even heard one evil laugh. Just as she was about to head back to the foyer to see if the boys had found anything, she heard a baby giggling. But not just any baby; it was her baby! She could recognize his happy, yet somewhat girly giggle anywhere! The woman followed the sound of his laughing and ended up rushing around the corner into a dimly lit room.

"Poof?" she called. "Sweetie, where are you?"

Another giggle resounded in Wanda's ears from the other side of the room. The female floated into the darkened room without any hesitation; however, as she traveled deeper inside an eerie feeling began to come over her. Eventually she was able to make out the outline of a crib in the distance. She tried to gulp down her foreboding feeling as she looked down inside it, but soon felt her stomach tying itself into a tight knot as she was able to make out a lump in the middle of the crib underneath a blanket.

"Poof?" she asked while reaching timidly into the crib. As she pulled the blanket back, the lights in the room suddenly turned on.

"Think again, Wanda," answered a deep, British voice.

The fairy gasped as the baby under the covers wasn't her son at all, but his evil anti-fairy named Foop. She watched as the cube-shaped baby straightened out his goatee and took out a blue bottle with bat wings attached to it.

"But…you sounded like…"

"Yes, I've been practicing my impressions, and it appears that I'm doing quite well."

"How…how can…?"

"I see you? It was a clever wish your godson made; however, my father anticipated that you three would show up soon. So he used his black magic to make all wishes made here null and void."

"What? You mean that mine and Cosmo's magic is useless inside the castle?"

"Very," laughed Foop.

"Where is my son? What have you done with him?" she demanded.

"Poof? I haven't done anything with him."

"Your father kidnapped him! You can't tell me that you don't know anything about it!"

"I never said I didn't. But aren't you concerned?"

"Of course I am! He's sick! He can't protect himself!"

"No, no, not about Poof. About your husband and Timmy."

Wanda blinked. "What do you mean?"

"They're in grave peril," Foop grinned.

"Where are they?"

"See for yourself," Foop pointed his magic bottle into the air. A magic yellow beam shot out from the nipple and created an image in mid-air behind Wanda. When she turned around she saw Cosmo and Timmy tied up and blindfolded in a room while being confined underneath a giant butterfly net.

"Where are they?" Wanda repeated, staring at the image.

"I don't know," the baby laughed. "You'd have to ask my father about that."

"Listen!" Wanda whipped around and grabbed the baby by his shirt collar. "You know they're in trouble, and you were able to show me, so you have to know where they are!"

"Is this any way to treat an infant? Maybe it's a good thing we took Poof away from you."

"Tell me!"

"Hey! Unhand my baby!" Wanda's blue opposite zipped in and grabbed her son. "What do ya' think yer doin'?"

"You!" Wanda roared. "Tell me where my family is!"

"No can do."

"What? Why?"

"Only Anti-Cosmo knows where they are, so keep yer mitts off my baby! He's a delicate lil flower."

Foop rolled his eyes from embarrassment as his mother scratched under his chin.

"Fine," Wanda glared at the two anti-fairies, "then where's Anti-Cosmo?"

"Hard tellin'. He could be anywhere in this big castle. He's in charge of all the evil. I'm just in charge of takin' care of Foop."

"I need no taking care of, Mother!" the anti-baby argued.

"That's a lie! You were right there beside your husband in my home! You were the one holding my baby!"

"I can't resist a lil baby!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed happily while squeezing her own son tightly in her arms.

"Whatever!" yelled Wanda. "Just tell me where I can find your husband!"

"I already told ya' I don't know!"

"Then find him!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," Anti-Cosmo poofed into the room. "There's no need to fight over me."

"What have you done with my family?" Wanda barreled towards the anti-fairy.

"Calm down, Wanda, there's no need to get into a tizzy. I'll take you to them."

"You…you will?" she blinked. "That was easy. Wait a minute! Is this some sort of a trap?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'll even let Timmy and Cosmo go."

"You will?" she blinked again.

"Perhaps. If you can accomplish a little task I've set out for you."

"A task?" repeated Wanda. "Well, what about Poof?"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about little Poof. You may be able to see him again if you complete your task."

Wanda stared at him, clearly confused. "What kind of task?"

"You'll soon find out. Come with me," Anti-Cosmo gestured towards the door. He flew out the portal but poked his head back inside when he realized no one was following him. "Do you want to see your family or not?"

The fairy continued to hover where she was in a state of confusion and fear. She knew it was against her better judgment to follow him; however, she wasn't in her right state of mind at the moment. Quietly she followed her husband's opposite. For all she knew she was being led straight into a trap if she was not in one already. But right now the only thing on her mind was Anti-Cosmo's task. What could he possibly want her to do? And how did it pertain to her son? She thought about his words. If she completed the task she could see Poof again. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. She had never been so frightened in her entire life. Although she felt that Anti-Cosmo was leading her straight into a trap, she knew she had to follow him. He mentioned her family, and that was all the motivation she needed to keep following him. Hopefully he was telling the truth. Hopefully he would really lead her to her family.

* * *

**DGG: Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DGG: I'm back yet again. Yay. And I would like to take this time to thank my lovely reviewers. I noticed I hadn't done that yet. Sorry. But I do appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad you guys like it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. **

**

* * *

**

The corridors twisted and turned with no end in sight; however, Wanda didn't really notice. She was too far off in a daze to know how long she had been following the anti-fairy. The only thing she could think about was her family and the offer Anti-Cosmo had made her. Wanda closed her weary, pink eyes and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"We're here," the British voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She stopped as Anti- Cosmo opened a large wooden door then gestured for her to go inside. The fairy closed her eyes as she cautiously entered the large room, half expecting a large cage to fall on top of her or a trap door to open. When nothing of the sort occurred within the first few seconds she timidly opened her eyes again, quickly spotting Cosmo and Timmy on the opposite side of the room still encased in the net with blindfolds on. Without anymore hesitation, she rushed towards them trying to assess if they had been injured.

"Timmy, Cosmo!" she exclaimed in relief as they appeared to be all right.

"Wanda?" asked Timmy, turning his head towards the sound of her voice. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Wanda!" Cosmo shouted in excitement.

"Boys, what happened to you?"

"Well, we were walking down a really long hallway. I was whining a lot. There was a lot of dust. I think I may have seen a spider…" Cosmo rambled.

"A bewitched suit of armor kidnapped Cosmo with a butterfly net, and Anti-Cosmo snatched me when I opened the only door that was at the end of the hallway," Timmy explained as Cosmo continued to digress.

"I needed them, hence why I kidnapped them," Anti-Cosmo appeared beside the net nonchalantly.

"If you needed them, why didn't you just kidnap them at the same time you took Poof?" asked Wanda.

"Because this is much more fun. I knew that once I took the baby you all would just waltz right into my home to get him back. It was all a part of phase two of my evil plan."

"Wait? Phase two of your plan was that we would come here?" chuckled Timmy. "That's a pretty lame phase."

Anti-Cosmo turned an annoyed gaze towards the child.

"Maybe so. But it worked. You're here and you've been captured. So who's laughing now?"

"Oh…right," the ten-year-old quieted down, realizing his predicament.

"Yes, and now that phase two is complete, the next phase of my plan can commence."

Everyone remained silent, awaiting his next sentence. He watched them for a few extra seconds, relishing the fact that they were all standing on edge.

"I will let the two of you go free if Wanda can find Poof."

"WHAT?" the three cried.

"Find Poof?" questioned Wanda. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I will hidden him somewhere. Anywhere. If you find him before an hour has passed, then I will allow you to leave with your entire family. If you fail to find him, I shall keep him and kill Cosmo and Timmy as your punishment."

"WHAT?" the three hollered again.

"Do you accept those terms?"

"Well…of course not!" exclaimed Wanda.

"That's a shame," answered Anti-Cosmo. "Because if you choose not to hunt for your son, I will keep him and destroy everything you hold dear to you anyway. So your options are to either to search, fail, and lose your entire family, or to sit back and not do anything and lose your entire family. At least with the first option, you would lose them nobly."

"Wanda, you have to try," urged Timmy.

"Shall I start the clock?"

"Hold on. I have to search for Poof all on my own?" Anti-Cosmo nodded. "Well, why can't Timmy and Cosmo help me?"

"Because I said so. And I'm evil. Get it?"

"But you sound quite confident that I won't find Poof."

"Trust me. You won't," he smiled smugly, showing off his fangs.

"Then why would it matter if Timmy and Cosmo were helping me?"

"Hm. Three people searching instead of one?" Anti-Cosmo pondered aloud, planting his hand on his chin. "Well, I suppose with both Timmy and Cosmo's combined intelligence, it's like subtracting two brains."

"Hey!" roared Timmy in offense. Cosmo, however, remained completely oblivious to the insult.

"But still. Give me one good reason why I should let them help you."

"Well," Wanda thought, really hating what she was about to propose, "because…your original terms…would still apply. If we still don't find Poof in time, you'll still get…to…do whatever you want…to Cosmo…and Timmy."

"What?" gasped the two males under the net.

"Besides, wouldn't an evil genius such as yourself prefer watching three people scramble around to find Poof rather than just one frantic person?" Wanda tried to reason. "After all, if one person won't be able to find him, then could three really get the job done either?"

"Ooh. Devious. I like it. And you're quite right, Wanda. Watching three people frantically search in vain would be triple the fun for me. All right then I accept your challenge. It will be all the more heart-wrenching for you having them work along beside you, knowing fully well that this will be the final hour you will ever get to spend with them," Anti-Cosmo poofed away the butterfly net and blindfolds on his two captives then poofed in a giant timer along with baby Poof.

"My baby!" cried Wanda.

"Mama," Poof coughed while holding his stubby arms out towards her.

"Let's see, as per the agreement, you will search for Poof, and if you haven't found him in one hour, I will take away your entire family, leaving you to be miserable and guilty for the rest of your immortal existence."

"Ha, this castle can't be that big. We'll find him in an hour," Timmy crossed his arms cockily.

"Who said that I would be hiding him in the castle?"

"What? Then where are you taking him?" gasped Wanda.

"Well if I told you that it would ruin the game, wouldn't it? Let the game begin!" Anti-Cosmo poofed out of the room leaving Timmy and his fairies behind.

"This is just awful," Wanda looked back at her boys. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" asked Cosmo.

"No, Wanda, you don't need to be sorry. It was my idea to come here. I should be the one that's sorry," spoke Timmy.

She smiled sympathetically but quickly switched gears.

"We're wasting time. We need to find Poof before it's too late."

"How about I just wish him back to us?"

"Hey! We could do that!" exclaimed Cosmo happily.

"Actually…no, we can't," the female eyed them nervously.

"Sure we can! All Timmy has to do is say 'I wish' then we'll point our magic wands and grant it!" Cosmo exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air happily.

"No, I mean didn't you find it odd that you weren't invisible to Anti-Cosmo?" The boys looked at each other in confusion. "Anti-Cosmo used his magic to make mine and Cosmo's useless here; we can't do anything."

"We can't do any magic?" queried Cosmo.

"Not here inside the castle at least," Wanda shrugged.

"Okay then. How about we split up again?" suggested the ten-year-old.

"Timmy, that plan didn't work the first time. Why on earth would you want to split up again?"

"Do you want to find Poof or not?" Wanda stared at him then sighed in defeat. "Okay, then. Anti-Cosmo could have hidden him anywhere, so we'll have to check all sorts of worlds. Wanda, you stay here and search this world just in case he did keep Poof here. Cosmo and I will search all the others."

"Do you know how many worlds there are? It would take more than an hour to search them all!"

"Calm down, Wanda. I'll have Cosmo grant me some wishes. We'll search them within an hour. Cosmo, I need you to take me to some other world, so I can make some wishes."

"You got it, Timmy," the fairy smiled. "We'll see ya in a little bit, Baby."

"And when we do, we'll have Poof with us."

Wanda nodded as once again Cosmo and Timmy vanished from her sight. She could only hope that this time they would be all right.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Timmy once they appeared in their new destination.

"We're in Dairy World!" cried Cosmo. "Where all your milk needs are met!"

"Whatever. We need to stay focused! If we aren't, who knows what could happen to Poof."

"But Timmy, Wanda was right. How can we search all these different worlds in just an hour?"

"We don't need to," Timmy smiled. "I wish we had Poof back."

"I like the way you think. One fairy baby coming up!"

Cosmo held his wand high up into the air; however, rather than granting the wish a giant piece of parchment paper appeared. Both Timmy and Cosmo blinked as Timmy plucked the note from the air and read it aloud.

"'I had a feeling you would attempt to wish him back, and let me just tell you that that's against the rules of this game. You won't win that easily. Signed, Anti-Cosmo.' Well, that stinks," Timmy threw the message to the ground.

"So now what?"

"Well, we'll just have to go to plan B."

"Coo-el! What's plan B?"

"I wish we had super speed to search all the different dimensions in under an hour."

"You got it, Timmy!"

With a wave of the fairy's wand, Timmy's wish was granted. He could feel the effects instantly. The ten-year-old's feet just couldn't keep still any longer. Without saying a word, Timmy took off like a hyperactive cheetah with his godfather trailing behind him. Within seconds, Timmy had looked every crack and crevice of Dairy World, but there had been no sign of his baby god brother. With Dairy World a bust, Timmy and Cosmo tried all sorts of other worlds: Hairy World, Scary World, Mattress World, Fairy World, Burger World, Patio World, and Pixie World just to name a few. Unfortunately, time was running out and they still had no idea where Poof could be.

"Timmy we've gone through nearly every world there is! The only places we haven't looked are the rest of Anti-Fairy World and Earth," said Cosmo.

"Wanda's in charge of searching Anti-Fairy World," pointed out Timmy. "And he wouldn't be on Earth. I mean, where would he hide him, my bedroom?"

The two started laughing hysterically before realization hit them.

"You don't think," they both looked at each other.

"Cosmo," started Timmy.

"I'm way ahead of you," Cosmo took out his wand and poofed them out of their current world. However, their final destination wasn't quite what the ten-year-old had had in mind.

"Cosmo, why'd you bring us back to Anti-Fairy World?"

"I thought you thought about having a picnic here to calm our nerves," the green-haired male magically poofed up a picnic meal on a red and white blanket.

Timmy smacked his hand against his face in frustration. "What made you think of that?"

"I don't know? I don't know why I think of anything!"

"Cosmo, we don't have time for this!"

Suddenly Wanda appeared next to them looking frantic, "He's not here! We have twenty seconds left to find him!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on, Wanda. There's still one place we haven't checked yet," smiled Timmy. "I wish we were back in my room."

"Your room? Why there?" asked Cosmo.

"There's no time. Just grant the wish!"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged worried glances before using their magic to transport the three of them back to Earth. With a magical puff of sparkly purple smoke, they arrived back at the Turner home; however, Timmy was very disappointed with what he found. The room was empty.

"Timmy, what are we doing here?" asked Wanda. "We have ten seconds left!"

"Hold on, I know he's here!"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged glances again as their godchild rushed around the room. He tore apart his dresser drawers, throwing his clothes everywhere as he searched; he tossed the covers off his bed and checked underneath the frame. Timmy's heart rate quickened and his adrenaline kept pumping. With his super-speed wish, he moved quickly around the room, but it seemed as though it weren't quick enough. That's when Anti-Cosmo suddenly appeared in the room.

"Would you look at this? You still haven't found Poof, and with five seconds left, I highly doubt you'll find him in time," the blue fairy taunted.

Timmy shot his enemy a glare; however Anti-Cosmo didn't seem to notice. There was one place left Timmy had to search in his room, and he had no time to lose. As the anti-fairy began counting down from five, the brunette rushed past his distraught godparents to his closet door. With his speed he tore through all the junk in his closet and with half a second left, rushed out holding the circular form of his god brother.

"Ha! I knew we'd find him!" Timmy gloated while holding the ill-baby up over his head.

"Poof!" Wanda exclaimed while grabbing and hugging her son tightly, Cosmo soon doing the same.

"Oh, poo. I thought it was a sure-fire idea to hide him here in your room," the evil fairy snapped his fingers.

"What would cause you to hide him here in Timmy's room?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that if I hid him in the most obvious place that you wouldn't think of looking there."

"Well, it almost worked," admitted Timmy, "but you'll have to try better than that."

"Very good, Turner. So you found Baby Poof, and I commend you for that. And since I'm feeling generous at the moment, I will reward you by sparing yours and Cosmo's lives, but now it is time for me to take Poof back home with me."

"What?" the three blinked in surprise.

"You said we could keep him if we found him!" cried Cosmo.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" asked Timmy.

"No, no. I said you could keep him if _Wanda_ found him. You found him, Timothy. That wasn't my deal. You're lucky I'm letting you keep your life."

"But that's not fair! We found him! You can't do that!" yelled Wanda while clutching her baby tightly.

"Too bad. Now hand over the baby or I shall take him by force."

"Oh yeah? If you want to get to Poof, you'll have to go through me first," Cosmo shoved his wife and child behind him defensively.

"You can be tough all you want, Cosmo, but it's not going to make any difference whatsoever," Anti-Cosmo cleaned his monocle out of boredom and impatience. "Just hand him over while he's still in one piece."

"Still in one piece? What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"If anything, I'm helping you three. When Poof dies from his deadly anti-disease, you'll all be completely devastated. Why put yourselves through that? Just let me take him so you don't have to watch his suffering."

"Dies?" Wanda gulped, feeling the prickly sting of tears on the backs of her eyes.

"An anti-disease?" questioned the ten-year-old. "You know what's wrong with him?"

"I should. I'm the one that created the disease," the anti-fairy smirked.

The three exchanged glances with one another.

"You? You did this to my baby? You're the reason why no one can help him?" Wanda roared.

"Technically, yes. I created this new disease as a part of my newest evil scheme. After testing it on several other anti-fairies, I have finally perfected it. Once Poof dies from it, his powerful magic will be up for grabs, and I'll be the one to harvest it; however the best part of this equation is that you, Wanda, were the one to make him so ill."

"What?" she blinked.

"That's a lie!" cried Cosmo. "Wanda would never do anything to harm our baby!"

"Not intentionally, no. But the bottles she's been giving him were all lined with the virus. She fed him the disease, herself! Don't look so stunned, Wanda. I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. Poof knew something was wrong with the milk he was drinking, hence why he became fussy anytime you tried to feed him. My wife had been force feeding him earlier because the more one is exposed to this deadly disease, the faster it consumes its victim. He became worse after every feeding, didn't he? You were the one causing his illness to get worse, Wanda, and for that I must thank-you."

"The virus… was in his bottles?" Wanda breathed while staring at the evil male. He nodded. "But…how…?"

At this question, the anti-male smirked and a horrible sinking feeling came over Wanda.

"You! It was you! I…I thought I had seen something out of the corner of my eye when…"

"When you, Poof, and Cosmo were dancing in a conga line around the room?" finished Anti-Cosmo. "Yes. I thought you may have seen me slinking towards your fishbowl."

"Wait? You were here?" blinked Timmy incredulously. "And nobody noticed?"

"Well, Wanda noticed," Anti-Cosmo chuckled. "However, she chose to ignore whatever she thought she saw, which had allowed me to slip inside the castle and infect Poof's bottles. What a shame. Had you actually investigated that 'shadow' you had seen out of the corner of your eye, then perhaps Poof wouldn't be so ill right now."

The female felt like she had just been hit by a train. She looked down at her son who stared back at her drowsily. What the anti-fairy was saying couldn't be true. It had to be a lie! It couldn't be her fault that her baby was so sick!

"Wanda, are you okay?" asked her godson, but she didn't answer. She kept staring into the eyes of her son.

"All right I'm tired of all this stalling. Say your good-byes and hand over Poof before I become angry," Anti-Cosmo held out his right hand impatiently.

"Never!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Enough!" the anti-fairy pulled out his ebony wand and used his magic to materialize a butterfly net and throw Cosmo inside it.

"Wanda," the blue anti-fairy urged her.

"Don't do it, Wanda! Don't give in to him!" cried Cosmo helplessly.

She looked up at her husband's opposite timidly. After a few moments she replaced her weak disposition with one of anger and determination.

"No!" she cried. "I'll never hand over my baby to you. You'd have to pry him out of my cold, dead hands before you could take him!"

"Hmm, that's not such a bad idea," mused the blue male. "I was waiting to unleash this sickness onto the fairy population after Poof died; however, maybe if a few more fairies became infected beforehand it would cause an even bigger panic!"

The black star of the anti-fairy's wand began emanating a purple color, and the smirk on Anti-Cosmo's face seemed to grow more and more sadistic by the second as he prepared himself for the attack.

"Poof," the round baby squeaked in fear, not wanting the same fate he had to befall his mother.

In response, Wanda clutched him closer whilst keeping her pink eyes locked on the glowing wand across from her. The anxiety she was feeling at the moment was beyond words. Knots kept forming in her stomach as she thought about how this was the end for her. If she was infected with the same illness her son had, then she didn't know what she would do. But she had no choice. As a mother she could never allow her baby to willingly fall into the wrong hands.

"Say good-bye, Wanda," the blue menace grinned as a purple stream sprung towards Wanda from his wand.

"No! Wanda!" tears fell from Cosmo's lime-green eyes, his knuckles white from gripping the netting so hard.

Timmy watched in horror as the spell grew nearer and nearer to his godmother. How could this be happening? They were going to lose Poof and Wanda! He couldn't stand for this. He'd never let it happen. Without thinking twice, Timmy rushed towards his godmother and jumped up into the air and intercepted the spell, taking the full hit. His god family watched in terror as their godson cried out in pain and toppled to the floor clutching his left side.

"Timmy!" yelled Wanda as she rushed to his side and sat on the floor next to him.

"Ooh, a human infected with my virus?" Anti-Cosmo mused. "What a strange, yet amusing twist in my plan."

The ten-year-old moaned as he gripped his side with his eyes clutched tightly shut and with his teeth grinding so fiercely he thought they might just crack down to the gums.

_Great. Why not add that crazy dentist Doctor Bender to this situation and just make it a party?_ The ten-year-old thought sarcastically.

"Timmy!" cried Cosmo, outstretching a helpless hand.

"Timmy, are you okay?" asked Wanda while turning him over to face her.

"I'm…fine…guys…" he grunted. "Really…it just…burns."

"For now, perhaps," Anti-Cosmo butted in. "But by this time tomorrow, you'll be just as ill as your little god brother. And just look," the anti-fairy pulled up Timmy's shirt to reveal a large, blackened portion of skin in the shape of a star, "you've just acquired The Mark. It's the ultimate sign that you are now infected!"

"But…Poof doesn't have anything like that on his body!" argued Cosmo as he strained his neck to get a good look at Timmy's side.

"Au Contraire, my imbecilic opposite," he opened Poof's mouth and showed them his tongue, which also had a black star burned into it, "Poof developed this the moment the milk touched his tongue. Whatever body part first comes in contact with the virus is what becomes marked."

The two godparents locked upset eyes with one another for a moment before focusing their gazes back down at their boys. Poof, by now, was growing increasingly upset while Timmy was wincing as he stood slowly with the aid of his godmother's left arm.

"This _is_ fun. On second thought I'll let you keep Poof for now. Let's see how well you fair with two dying children on your hands! I'll be back to check in!"

The four stared at their rival as his evil laugh resounded throughout the room. After a few moments, he poofed out of their sight, back to his home in Anti-Fairy World, caused the net restraining Cosmo to dissipate into nothing but smoke. Once the net was gone, however, he quickly rushed towards his godson's side.

"Timmy, w-why did you do that?" asked Wanda, dreading what the answer might be.

"I…I couldn't let you take the hit. I love you, Wanda. If what Anti-Cosmo says is true, then I couldn't bare losing two of my fairies."

"But, sweetie…I…I noticed you had more of a dominant attitude today," Wanda gulped back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I…I know you're upset about the things I said during our fight last night. You…you didn't take the hit because you felt like it would make things better between us, did you?"

Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again as he took in just what the female had said.

"No, Wanda," he said honestly with a little wince of pain. "I…I didn't do this in the hopes that it would end our fight. That was honestly the farthest thing from my mind at the time," the boy smiled, but winced again as a tiny zing of pain caused his left knee to buckle, sending him stumbling back to the floor. "But hey, I guess intercepting…a deadly…ow…disease is a way to show you that…ow…I'm not completely…selfish and irresp…ow…irresponsible. Right?"

The ten-year-old smiled as though he had made a joke, but the slight pain-ridden smile didn't make the fairy feel any better. In fact, all the breath left the female. She had never felt so horrible in her entire life.

"Timmy, maybe you should lie down," suggested Cosmo, who was now gripping the boy's left arm.

"Poof," the baby squirmed in his mother's embrace, wriggling and outstretching his arms towards his god brother.

Once the brunette was standing upright again he gave Poof a reassuring smile, yet the baby refused to stop his incessant squirming until he was resting in his brother's arms. When he was nestled securely within Timmy's embrace, the tiny baby rested his head against his chest. However, the baby wasn't very comforted. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes, as he thought about what was in store for the brunette.

Wanda stayed in place on the floor as Cosmo helped Timmy and Poof to the bed. She watched the three intently. This was all too much to take in. She looked down at the wooden floor and let a few tears fall from her eyes. Just as she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse that day, a strong, heavily accented voice suddenly boomed throughout the room, seemingly from nowhere.

"Report to Fairy World. NOW!"

With that, Cosmo and Wanda were forcibly transported out of the blue bedroom, leaving Timmy and Poof alone. The ten-year-old had no idea what was going on, but if his godparents were summoned to Fairy World by Jorgen Von Strangle, then it could not be good.

* * *

**DGG: I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, por favor :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DGG: All right I'm finally back. Thank-you to my lovely reviewers and readers. Hopefully I will beat the procrastination demon that's been following me for years and update sooner! Gah!**

**

* * *

**

"Cosmo, Wanda, do you know why you have been summoned here today?" asked the tall, tan, muscular fairy known as Jorgen Von Strangle.

The two smaller fairies peered up at the drill instructor-like fairy timidly. They both felt ashamed; however, the couple felt ashamed for different reasons. Cosmo wasn't sure at all what they had been summoned for. He was certain he hadn't done anything wrong…lately. However, he also knew that his memory wasn't the greatest, so he peered up in fear, knowing that he had to have done something horribly wrong, whether or not he remembered what it was. Wanda, on the other hand, had a very good idea as to why they were there. It was a strange foreboding feeling that loomed over the two godparents like a dark cloud. Finally, they just shook their heads.

"You two have just failed in your number one duty as fairy godparents –to protect your godchild from harm!"

Wanda bowed her head in shame. Her notions had been correct. Cosmo, however, still wasn't entirely sure of the situation.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Our alarms have indicated that your godchild has just been attacked by an Anti-Fairy. Is this true?"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged grave looks with one another then nodded to Jorgen timidly.

"And you did nothing to prevent it?" roared Jorgen's thick accented voice.

The couple latched on to one another in fear.

"It all happened too fast," said Cosmo.

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you didn't protect your godchild!"

"You don't understand!" cried Wanda. "We couldn't…"

"I understand that you two are not the responsible godparents you once were. Perhaps you two have been god-parenting for one too many years?"

"What are you saying?" asked Cosmo.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I hereby relieve you of your god-parenting duties."

"What!" exclaimed the couple.

"You can't do this! You don't understand!" shrieked Wanda.

"We will cure Timmy of his ailments. In the meantime, you two need to start packing your things and finding yourself a suitable home here in Fairy World," ordered Jorgen.

"No, we're not leaving Timmy!" Wanda yelled. "He needs us!"

"You are no longer obligated to watch over him."

"I don't care! We can't leave Timmy! Anti-Cosmo infected him with the same disease Poof has! There's no cure for it!"

"Anti-Cosmo?" Jorgen raised an eyebrow. This changed everything. He grabbed the pink-haired female in his fist and pulled her up to his eye level. "What do you mean?"

"Anti-Cosmo created an incurable disease – The Mark – and infected both Poof and Timmy with it. Now it's only a matter of time before…" Wanda choked on the words as tears fell from her eyes onto Jorgen's large fist.

"Before what?" the white-haired man growled.

"Before they die," Cosmo finished quietly, feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes.

"Your anti-fairy has infected both a fairy and a human child with the same incurable sickness?"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded solemnly.

"Why?"

"He wants Poof's magic," sobbed Wanda.

"And why did he infect Turner?"

"He…he was trying to attack Wanda," Cosmo answered.

"And Timmy protected me," Wanda continued to sob.

The large fairy set Wanda back down next to her husband, who took her into his arms to comfort her. Jorgen turned his back to them and began to speak.

"If Anti-Cosmo is behind this mess, it can't mean anything good. Are you sure there's no cure?"

"Positive," came Wanda's muffled voice. She had her face buried in her husband's chest. "He said he created it a few days ago. I doubt he would create an antidote for it."

"Is there any way that we can extract some of the virus from either Poof or Timmy?"

"Actually," Wanda began slowly as a bottle of milk poofed into her hand. "The virus is in the milk; it's how Anti-Cosmo was able to infect Poof."

Jorgen took the bottle from the mother's hands, "I'll have a group of fairy technicians begin searching for a cure right away. In the meantime, I will reinstate you as Timmy's fairy godparents to make sure Anti-Cosmo doesn't come back and cause any more harm to him."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded.

"You might want to hurry. Anti-Cosmo said Poof won't last much longer," informed Wanda.

"They'll work as fast as they can."

Jorgen took out his massive wand, banged the bass on the floor, and sent the two fairies in front of him back to Earth. When they arrived, they noticed that Timmy and Poof were both asleep on the ten-year-old's bed. Wanda couldn't help but noticed how flushed her son looked from his ever-rising fever; however, the two of them looked cute in the position they were in. Timmy had been leaning with his back against the headboard while holding his baby brother in his arms. They both fell asleep on top of the blankets while waiting for Cosmo and Wanda to return. The fairies didn't want to wake the boys, so they both decided they would make themselves comfy at the foot of the bed. Cosmo poofed in a couple of pillows to lie on and, once he was situated, Wanda rested her head on top of his chest and soon the two fell asleep.

The next morning the four of them were awoken by the sound of Timmy's alarm clock. Drowsily, the boy reached over and shut off the switch, ceasing the incessant noise.

"Hey, Cosmo. Hi, Wanda," Timmy yawned.

"Hey, Timmy," they greeted groggily.

"Timmy," the baby whispered.

At the sound of her baby's weak, tired, raspy voice, Wanda jumped up and quickly took her son from the brunette's arms. She peered down at Poof's face then snuggled him closely with a sullen look on her face.

"How do you feel today, Timmy?" asked his godfather.

"To be perfectly honest I feel just fine, guys."

Wanda looked up and exchanged a worried glance with her husband.

"Are you sure, Timmy? I mean, you took a direct hit yesterday," Cosmo continued.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. "What did Jorgen want?"

"Oh…he, um…he needed one of Poof's bottles in order find a cure for The Mark."

"Oh. Okay. Do you think he'll find one?"

"I hope so, Timmy. I really hope so."

"Timmy," called his mother's shrill voice from downstairs, "breakfast is ready."

"I'd better get downstairs, guys. I'll see you in a little bit," the boy smiled as he hurried out the door.

"I don't like this, Cosmo," said Wanda. "I don't like this at all."

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

"I don't get it. Timmy says he feels fine, but Anti-Cosmo said he'd be just like Poof."

"Well, maybe his disease doesn't work on humans?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Don't worry so much, Wanda. I'll bet Timmy will be just fine."

The morning went along smoothly. Timmy ate his cereal at the kitchen table with his parents while they sipped their morning coffee and ate a little bit of breakfast, themselves. Twenty minutes later the bus arrived and the ten-year-old rushed off to school. However, like every day, he didn't go alone. In his hands, he was carrying a lime-green notebook, which was secretly his godfather. Wanda on the other hand decided she would stay at home in order to tend to Poof.

Timmy sat alone today on the way to school. He just stared blankly out the window at the scenery that past by. Cosmo stared up at him sadly. He wished there was something he could do to help him. Somehow the fairy godparent just knew that Timmy was thinking about the blackened star on his skin – The Mark, Anti-Cosmo had called it. He couldn't blame his godson because he was thinking about it as well. As Cosmo became lost in his own thoughts, Timmy suddenly began swaying a little back and forth in his seat snapping Cosmo back to reality.

"Timmy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy put his right hand to his temple, "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to poof you back home?"

"No. No, I'll be okay. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"You don't think it has anything to do with The Mark, do you?"

"No way," Timmy laughed nervously. "That old thing? I'm not worried about that."

"Really?" blinked Cosmo in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean think about it. Nothing happened to me, right?"

"Anti-Cosmo said to give it time."

"He didn't say anything other than that he'd be back later. That doesn't mean anything. He could come back later and I could be playing video games with you like I normally do."

"So…you really think the virus will have no effect on you?"

"That's exactly what I think, Cosmo. Exactly," Timmy sighed and peered back out the bus window at the school building that was growing larger and larger as the bus grew nearer and nearer to it. Unbeknownst to Cosmo, the black star on his godson's stomach was burning ever so slightly, and that Timmy's semi-confident words were completely empty.

"Timmy, Timmy!" tears streamed down the young fairy's face.

"Poof, I know you're worried about Timmy, but we have to stay home. You're too sick to go anywhere."

The baby's sobs grew more pronounced at his mother's words.

"Poof, you can't even disguise yourself anymore. We can't go anywhere."

The young baby ceased his pleas to be with his god brother. He knew his mother was right. Without the ability to disguise himself, he'd be a sitting duck out in public, so he just snuggled up against his mother's chest.

"Oh, Poof, Timmy will be all right for the day. When he comes home later, we'll be able to spend as much time with him as we want."

"Don't count on it," Anti-Cosmo poofed nonchalantly into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda suddenly snapped.

"I just thought you might want a status update on your beloved godson. After all, The Mark works quickly."

The blue anti-fairy pulled out his wand and magically opened a hole in midair allowing the three of them to see Timmy sitting at his desk in school.

"See? What did I tell you?" he smirked.

"What?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "So he's falling asleep in class. That's nothing new."

"Just watch."

"Turner!" exclaimed the boy's tall, slender, yet hunchback teacher, Mr. Crocker.

The brunette snapped back to reality quickly.

"Sleeping in class again, eh? What's wrong? Up all night partying with your…FAIRY GODPARENTS?"

"No…no, I just…was up all night…studying?"

At this, everyone in the room started to laugh, including Timmy's green pencil.

"You study? That's a laugh, Turner!" Crocker was buckled over, holding his stomach.

Timmy sat annoyed for the next minute until the bell rang for lunch. All the students got out of their seats and headed for the door, and pretty soon Timmy and Cosmo were left all alone in the large classroom.

"Timmy, it's lunchtime," said Cosmo. "Aren't you going to go to the cafeteria?"

"I'm not very hungry right now," he spoke quietly.

"But you said that lunch is your favorite part of the day. Don't you at least want to go hang out with your friends?"

"I can hang out with them any time I want."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Really."

Cosmo wasn't convinced.

"Timmy, maybe I should get you home now. Wanda said…"

"Wanda? WANDA said to be protective of me? That's why you're asking me every six seconds if I feel okay?" The ten-year-old roared at the pencil lying on his desk. "This is crazy! I feel fine! Stop worrying about me!"

"But…but Timmy…"

"No! I don't want to hear it, Cosmo! I don't want to hear your annoying high-pitched voice saying anything about me or my health! I don't want to hear anything about your annoying, nagging, finger-pointing, unfair wife either!"

Cosmo gasped as did Wanda, who was still watching the scene from Timmy's room.

"What's going on?" asked Wanda. "This isn't like Timmy."

"You're right," agreed the anti-fairy. "It isn't. Apparently this is the human equivalent of not being in control of his or her magic. Since humans don't possess magic, they lose control of their emotions instead! I'm sure there will be a whole lot more of these outbursts to come!"

"Timmy," the adult fairies turned their attention back to the portal at the sound of Cosmo's voice, "what's wrong with you?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! If there's something wrong with any of us, I'd say there's something wrong with Wanda!"

"What are you talking about, Timmy?"

"Oh come on, Cosmo! Didn't you see the way she reacted when Poof first got sick? She blamed me for it!"

"She wasn't blaming you!" Cosmo argued. "She was just upset that you didn't listen to her about staying home."

"She knows what I'm like! I never listen to anything she says! She should have learned that by now!" Timmy's harsh words were suddenly followed by a torrent of sobs and tears. Confused, Cosmo poofed into his normal fairy form as Timmy rested his face in his arms and continued to sob uncontrollably. "Why…why d-d-doesn't sh-she t-trust me?"

Cosmo blinked then placed a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"She does trust you, Timmy."

"She h-hates me!"

"Why would you think that? Wanda doesn't hate you – she doesn't hate anyone. She could never hate you."

"She's gonna abandon me," Timmy sat straight up, all signs of crying were gone as a sense of fear suddenly washed through the boy. "She'll leave me just like all my pets!"

"But…all your pets d…"

"Cosmo!" Timmy jumped out of his seat and hugged his godfather tightly. "Cosmo, this was the last straw, wasn't it? She doesn't want to be my godmother anymore, does she? She's gonna leave, isn't she? Isn't she? Isn't she, Cosmo?"

"W-Wanda's not going anywhere," the fairy patted Timmy on the back slightly.

The fear Timmy was feeling was real, but why he was feeling it, he really had no idea. He wasn't afraid that Wanda would leave him; he knew she never would, so why were all the feelings surfacing without any explanation? On the inside he was thinking quite clearly, but his mouth and body seemed to be acting of their own accord. He was slandering his godmother right to her husband's face for no good reason. Suddenly the icy grip of fear melted away and was replaced with an intense warm and fuzzy feeling. His face suddenly contorted into one of sheer happiness, and his clenching grip soon eased into a pure hug around the green-haired male.

"Cosmo, I love you," he smiled.

"Um…I…love you too," Cosmo answered, sounding very unsure of the situation.

"In fact, I'm so happy that you and Wanda are my godparents."

"Yeah, and we're happy you're our godson…"

"I love life, Cosmo," Timmy hopped down to the floor. "I should go tell everyone how much they mean to me."

"Wait, Timmy!" Cosmo called as the boy skipped merrily out the door.

Unsure of what was truly going on, Cosmo disguised himself as a green-haired school child wearing a yellow and orange striped shirt and blue jean shorts and quickly took off after his godson. Unfortunately, by the time he made it to the hall, Timmy was nowhere to be found. He looked around frantically. Where could Timmy have gone?

"Hello, Dimmsdale Elementary, this is Timmy Turner speaking," the boy's nasally voice echoed through the halls and rooms of the school via the intercom system, "I just wanted to tell you all that I'm so happy that we're all in the same building together. What could be better than so many different people coming together under one roof? Isn't it exciting, everyone?"

The students and staff throughout the building were utterly confused by the strange announcement. Cosmo on the other hand rushed towards the principal's office. Once there, he met up with Timmy, who came storming out of the doorway.

"Timmy, what's…?" he started.

"Where were you?" demanded the boy.

"I was…"

"You were hanging out with some other ten-year-old, weren't you?"

"Huh? Why would I…?"

"I'm on to you, Cosmo! You will stay here by my side where I can keep my eye on you!"

"Um…okay…"

Suddenly, Timmy's jealous disposition dissolved into that of a frantic one. The buck-tooth boy looked like he was starting to hyperventilate. Finally back in control of his body, he looked to his godfather.

"Cosmo, what's happening to me?" his voice squeaked. The boy starting fanning himself and tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Is it hot in here?"

"Not that I know of. Is this a trick question?"

"It's so hot," Timmy's shallow breathing became louder and more rapid with each passing second. "Cosmo! Cosmo, do something!"

Without much warning Timmy suddenly blacked out and collapsed on the tile floor.

"Timmy!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Ooh, that was fun," clapped Anti-Cosmo. "That was well worth the watch. I'd pay to see it again!"

"You monster!" screamed Wanda.

"Why, thank-you," he smiled while taking a bow.

"How could you do this?"

"Because I'm evil, my dear."

"Bad," coughed the baby.

"I am, aren't I?" he scratched the baby's chin before Wanda ripped her son away from his grasp. "Don't worry, Poof. You're suffering will end much sooner than Timmy's will. Well, I believe I've caused enough mayhem for now. I'll see you two later."

The pink-haired fairy kept her eyes locked on the anti-fairy until he popped out of sight. She and her son both stared into space where the man had just been until they heard a multitude of voices behind them. Wanda turned back around to see the portal still open and found that a circle of curious students had encircled her godson's unconscious form. She saw a large, beehive hairdo making its way like a shark fin through the crowd. Finally the stout body belonging to Principal Waxelplax emerged from the throng of students and she rushed towards the collapsed boy along with a few other teachers. The nurse quickly inspected him then announced that an ambulance was needed. Wanda and Poof watched helplessly as the staff ushered the other students out of the hallway back to their homerooms while the nurse and the principal stayed by Timmy's side trying to figure out if they should move him to the bed in the nurse's office or if they should leave him where he lie until the ambulance arrived. Cosmo, still disguised as a school child, was crying uncontrollably by Timmy's side, refusing to leave.

"Oh, Poof," Wanda sighed, the sting of tears in her eyes as she watched the scene.

"Tim-my," the baby reached for the image, tears streaming down his face. "Tim-my."


	9. Chapter 9

**DGG: Woo. I feel like I'm on a roll today. I've uploaded three things now. Woo for me. I wish I was this efficient all the time :D Anyways. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! And remember to keep doing so!**

**

* * *

**

"Doctor Baxter, tell it to us straight," said Mrs. Turner. "Will Timmy be okay?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Turner were standing beside their son's bed at the local hospital. The two were still dressed in their business suits from work seeing as how they rushed straight to the hospital upon receiving a call from the elementary about Timmy's condition.

"To be perfectly honest, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, we've run all sorts of tests on your son and we can't find any medical reasoning behind his blackout," spoke the blonde doctor while flipping through charts on his clipboard.

"What?" cried Cosmo, still disguised as a school child. He had accompanied his godchild to the hospital in the ambulance. "What about that giant black star on his side?"

"What's this odd green-haired kid talking about?" demanded Mr. Turner.

"I have no idea," the doctor ruffled his hair out of confusion. "I can assure you that we checked him out fully and there was nothing out of the ordinary present," he pulled up Timmy's paper-thin hospital gown to expose the boy's stomach.

"Hm. He's right," agreed Mrs. Turner.

"What?" Cosmo blinked. "But…it's right there."

"I don't see anything," Timmy's father poked his face right into his son's side.

The fairy was confused. Even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the singed flesh on his godson, so why were these three humans so blind to it?

"When will we be able to take Timmy home?" asked his mother.

"Well, since we can't find anything wrong, I'd say you could take him home as soon as he wakes up."

"Oh, thank-you, Doctor."

Cosmo slowly backed out of the room. He had to find a secluded space in order to contact his wife. He slunk through the halls and finally found a janitor's closet. Once inside, he took out his wand and used it to call home.

"Cosmo?" Wanda answered frantically.

"Hey, Wanda," he answered.

"Oh, is Timmy all right?"

"The doctor seemed to think so. He said there was nothing wrong with him at all."

"What? Is he crazy?"

"I don't know. He didn't even see The Mark. And neither could Timmy's parents. I don't get it, Wanda. It was right in front of them."

"You don't suppose that adults are unable see it, do you?"

"I don't know. I guess it would make sense. How's Poof doing?"

"Not so well. His fever spiked again, and I've tried everything, but it just won't go down!"

"Do you need me to come home?"

"No. I can handle Poof. You stay there with Timmy."

"Okay, Wanda. Just call me if you need me."

* * *

A series of groggy grunts and groans came from the ten-year-old as he slowly began to gain consciousness. He opened his blue eyes slowly to see the worried faces of his parents staring back at him.

"Timmy, you're awake," smiled his mother.

"Yeah," he answered in a slightly raspy voice. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, son," answered his father. "You passed out at school."

"How long was I out?" Timmy rubbed the back of his head.

"About an hour now."

"An hour?" Timmy repeated.

"Mhm," his mother nodded. "The doctor said there's nothing wrong with you though, and we have no reason to doubt a highly trained medical professional."

"Right, and now that you're awake we can take you back home!"

"The doctor didn't find anything out of the ordinary?" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"No, like what?" asked the brunette female.

"Um…I don't know. But don't you find it strange that I would just pass out, yet there's nothing wrong with me?"

"Like your mother said, we have no reason to doubt a highly trained medical professional. Now put on your normal clothes and let's get going. Hospitals give me the creeps."

Timmy stayed flat on his back while his parents tossed him his clothes and stepped out into the hall in order to give him some privacy while he changed. Once they were gone, Cosmo poofed in and floated next to Timmy's bed back in his normal clothes. The boy smiled and sat up, but once he did, the star on his side suddenly sent a jolt of pain through his entire body. Timmy made a small yelping noise as he clutched his left side.

"Are you okay?" asked Cosmo in alarm.

"I…I don't know. The doctors seem to think I am," the ten-year-old clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"I tried to show them your side, but apparently grown-ups can't see The Mark."

"Well, that isn't good. Cosmo, could you poof me into my normal clothes?"

The male pointed his magic wand in the air and suddenly Timmy's gown was replaced with his usual pink, short-sleeved t-shirt, pink hat, and blue jeans.

"Can you walk?"

"I…I don't know."

He hopped down onto the sterile, white-tile floor, but the impact jarred his body, causing his side to burst back into pain; his knees buckled almost instantly as he grabbed his side and fell to his knees, grimacing. Cosmo flew down to his godson's side.

"Cosmo, I think I want to make a wish."

"Sure, Timmy," the fairy managed a tiny smile.

"I wish my side didn't hurt so much."

Cosmo's pupils became the size of tiny pinpricks as fear washed over him like a wave.

"But, Timmy, any wishes we make about curing The Mark will only make it worse!"

"I'm not saying to cure it. I just want the pain to go down a little so I can walk."

"I…I still don't know, Timmy," Cosmo fidgeted nervously with his wand.

"Too bad because I already made the wish, so you have to grant it."

Cosmo groaned; Timmy was right. The green-haired male closed his eyes as he held up his magic wand, fearful of what the outcome could possibly be. The star at the tip radiated bright yellow and with a "poof" the wish was granted. Cosmo slowly opened his eyes to look at his godson. Timmy's pained expression was replaced with one at ease. He opened his eyes and stood up straight.

"Hey, it worked," Timmy smiled.

"It did? I mean…of course it did," Cosmo smiled.

"Well, c'mon, Cosmo, let's go home."

"Right behind you."

The male fairy transformed himself into a lime green backpack, and positioned himself on his godchild's back. The brunette walked happily out into the hall and accompanied his parents through the corridors and out into the parking garage to their green station wagon. The ride home was nothing special. Timmy's parents sat in the front seat and talked amongst themselves, while Timmy just stared out the window. Once home, Timmy headed straight upstairs to his room with his godfather still strapped to his back.

"Timmy, you're all right!" Wanda rushed over and hugged him while Cosmo poofed back into his normal fairy form.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I feel great thanks to Cosmo."

"Cosmo?" the female raised an eyebrow. "Why? What did he do?"

"Don't worry, Wanda. I just pointed my wand, granted a wish, and now here we are back at home safe and sound."

"Yeah, my side was hurting, so I wished that the pain would go away."

"And…it worked?" Wanda blinked. "But I thought all wishes that dealt with The Mark just made everything worse."

Timmy shrugged, "It was a risk I was willing to take."

Wanda bit her lower lip. Maybe the disease didn't affect humans the same exact way it affected fairies. Maybe. Somehow she didn't think that was true though.

"Um…Cosmo," Timmy turned around and rubbed his hands together. "About earlier today…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say any of the things I said. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Timmy," spoke the male fairy.

"I know what came over you. It was the virus; I saw the whole thing," said Wanda.

"Wait, wait. You _saw_ it?" asked her husband.

"Yeah. Anti-Cosmo came by and opened up a little portal and showed Poof and me everything that happened to you at school today."

"Anti-Cosmo was here?" blinked Timmy.

"He's taunting me! That's what he's doing! But he did say that you losing control of your emotions was the equivalent of a fairy losing control of their magic, like what happened with Poof."

"So…the disease _is_ affecting me in the same way?"

"It would appear so, Sport," Wanda answered sadly.

Timmy lowered his head and kept his blue orbs pointed towards the floor. Cosmo gave his wife a foreboding look filled with nothing but misery. Wanda kept her gaze on Timmy while holding her wand nervously with both hands. Everyone's thoughts were broken though a moment later when they heard Poof stirring. The round baby had been nestled in the covers of his older god-brother's bed, but was now beginning to wake up. His mother rushed to his aid at once and picked him up from the jumble of blankets.

"Poof is drenched in sweat," Wanda cried as she poofed in a giant fan and placed her now crying son in its strong breeze.

"Maybe you could put some ice on him…or put him in some ice…or something," suggested Timmy as the boy started to sway a little from side to side.

Timmy's change in condition went unnoticed by the frantic mother who poofed in a giant floating bathtub filled with ice water so cold it could possibly give anyone frostbite and placed her baby in it, while still keeping him in the fan's breeze.

"Nothing seems to help. I tried all this earlier too," informed Wanda, "but his temperature just keeps climbing back up the charts. Pretty soon I think it'll be completely off the charts!"

Cosmo flew up to the side of the white-porcelain tub and patted his baby gently on top of the head.

"It's okay, Poof," he cooed.

Timmy stared up at his god family with the sting of tears prickling at the backs of his eyes. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. A sense of guilt washed over him as he wondered about all the other god kids Cosmo and Wanda had in previous years. He couldn't help but think that they couldn't have brought them as much trouble as he had. He just couldn't see the anti-fairies, pixies, or any other evil forces bothering them half as much as they do now. He just felt that all of this was partially his doing. His thoughts were soon broken, however, by a sharp stabbing feeling in his side causing him to yell in pain. Cosmo and Wanda blinked.

"Timmy?" queried Wanda.

The boy's teeth were clenched tightly as he slunk down and held his left side again.

"The pain…it's back," he struggled. "And…worse than…before."

"I knew that wish couldn't have worked!" exclaimed Wanda.

"But it did work," argued Cosmo, "just…not for very long!"

"Guys…please…"

"Timmy, you look a little flushed," Wanda place a hand on the boy's forehead. "You're really burning up," she poofed an ice pack on top of his head.

"AHH!" Timmy screamed with tears pouring down his cheeks.

The two elder fairies stared helplessly at both their children. They wanted to do something to end their miseries, but magic wouldn't have any effect whatsoever – well, no good effect, at least.

"You guys," sobbed Timmy. "You guys…I need my parents…please…"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged glances as they nodded then poofed themselves into the fishbowl. Wanda took Poof inside the castle, while Cosmo stayed floating outside in the water as a goldfish.

"Mom!" Timmy yelled. "MOM!"

"What is it, Timmy?" she rushed upstairs to her son's room, but gasped when she saw his condition. "Timmy? What's the matter?"

"My side," he continued to sob with his voice barely above a whisper. "My side hurts."

"Let me take a look," she lifted up his shirt. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"It feels like it's going to explode!"

Mrs. Turner took one more look at her son before deciding that there really was something wrong with him.

"C'mon, Timmy," she picked him up. "We're going back to the hospital!"

Cosmo watched as she rushed out of the room, clutching her son in her arms. Once she was gone he swam inside the castle, turned back into a fairy, then went to the nursery see how Wanda was doing with Poof, as well as to alert her of what was going on.

"Any luck?" asked Cosmo.

"None. His temperature just seems to keep going up even with all the ice!"

"Timmy's parents are taking him back to the hospital."

"Well, go with them! I'll stay here!"

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some help."

"Don't worry I can manage. Just go along with Timmy in case he needs something!"

Cosmo nodded then gave Wanda a quick kiss on the cheek gave Poof a hug.

"I'll see you both later," he said as he poofed out of the room.

"I wouldn't count on that," Anti-Cosmo's voice rang throughout the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**DGG: Oh my...Well, as one of my reviewers pointed out, Anti-Cosmo is exceptionally evil in my story. After I read that review, I proofread this chapter and was like...holy crap. So...I find it fair to warn you, you may not like it so much. If you didn't like Anti-Cosmo before, you CERTAINLY will not like him in this chapter. Keep in mind that I do love Timmy...poor poor Timmy. It's a sad/horrifying kind of chapter...so...read at your own caution here. **

**

* * *

**

Wanda turned around to find Anti-Cosmo leaning against the nursery wall.

"Why are you back?" demanded Wanda.

"Well, I realized that when I was here earlier, I completely forgot to see how Poof was doing. So I'm just checking up on him. Looks like everything's going along quite nicely," he smiled deviously towards the baby in the tub; Wanda moved in between them defensively. "No, I don't think Cosmo will be coming home to both of you nor do I think that Timmy will be accompanying him when he does return."

Wanda blinked, "What?"

"The temperature spike is the last symptom before he crumbles into nothingness. You'll be lucky if your son lasts through the night. And I'm going to see to it that Timmy will never come home again. I'll see you later…but not too much later!"

"What? No!"

The evil anti-fairy gave a small, yet sinister laugh before disappearing from the mother's sight.

"Tim…my," Poof coughed from the tub as tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"I have to tell Cosmo," Wanda frantically pulled out her wand and stared into the star. "Cosmo! Cosmo, please answer me! Cosmo!"

Suddenly Cosmo's face appeared within the star's yellow surface.

"What's the matter?" he asked anxiously. "Is it Poof? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about Poof! He's fine! But Anti-Cosmo is on his way to Timmy. I don't know what he's going to do, but just be on the lookout!"

"He's going to the hospital?" blinked Cosmo.

"As far as I know."

"Well, we're not there yet. So he won't be able to find us," the fairy spoke happily.

"That doesn't matter! If he shows up before you do, then I'm sure he'll just wait for you! Please be on guard. Don't let him near Timmy!"

"You can count on me, Wanda. Don't worry," he smiled, and the male disappeared from the wand's smooth surface.

* * *

The Turners arrived at the hospital within ten minutes of leaving the house due to Timmy's father's crazy driving. It was actually a wonder as to how they all arrived there in one piece. Currently, Timmy was undergoing a series of tests to determine the cause of his pain – the star was still invisible to all human-adults' eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were sitting in the waiting room in each other's arms completely worried. Cosmo, however, was cleverly disguised as a little green wall spider in the examination room so he could keep an eye on his godson. So far, there had been no sign of Anti-Cosmo at all. Actually, it had been about twenty minutes since Wanda called, and Cosmo was starting to doubt that the anti-fairy was even going to show up at all. Nonetheless, he stayed close to Timmy's side just in case.

A few more minutes passed before the doctor walked out into the waiting room to Timmy's worried parents.

"Oh, Doctor Baxter," Mrs. Turner stood up.

"Do you have any news on Timmy?" asked Mr. Turner.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, we still can't find anything medically wrong with your son," he answered.

"So…what are you saying?" asked the brunette female. "That he's just faking this?"

"No, of course not. I'm fairly certain there's something seriously wrong with your son; however, we can't figure out what's going on with him."

"Egad! If you can't figure out what's wrong, then who can?" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

"I assure you we'll keep him here until we find out what's truly going on. He keeps holding his side, but there's nothing wrong with it. We're running some blood tests right now as we speak."

Meanwhile, in the examination room, Cosmo transformed back into a fairy and hovered by his godson's side.

"Hey, Timmy. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I've…been better," Timmy grunted.

"Well, I wish there was a way you could feel better."

"I'd…wish for that too…except I know that…nothing can…help me," Timmy attempted a smile. Cosmo flashed him a weak one.

"Well, at least Anti-Cosmo hasn't shown up here."

"Anti-Cosmo?" blinked Timmy. "Why would he…be here?"

"To make things worse, of course," the anti-fairy himself answered.

The two turned their attention to the other side of the room to find Anti-Cosmo slink out of the shadows.

"To save you the trouble of asking, I've been here the entire time. I just thought it would be fun to watch the doctors struggle to find what ails you, Timothy. And I was right! Watching them unknowingly waste their time on you was a great way to spend my time!" he laughed.

Cosmo rushed towards his opposite and pointed his wand at him threateningly.

"You stay away from my godson!"

The navy-blue male smirked, "Oh, Cosmo. You're magic is no match for my disease. If you want me to go through you first, I'd be more than obliged to infect you with The Mark and then move on."

The fairy's eyes widened in both shock and realization. He never thought about that. Anti-Cosmo could just point his wand and fire out the virus; however, he couldn't let the anti-fairy do anything else to harm Timmy. Unfortunately, while he was thinking about all this, he lowered his wand. The young brunette saw this and his jaw dropped.

"Cosmo?" he squeaked.

"I didn't think you would give up so easily," blinked Anti-Cosmo. "But no matter. It just makes my job all the easier."

"Huh?" Cosmo snapped back to reality.

"Excuse me, Cosmo, but I have an important date with Timothy over there."

"No. You're not going anywhere."

Anti-Cosmo pulled out his black wand and pointed it in the green fairy's face.

"I'm not afraid to infect you and leave Wanda all alone in this world. The only question is are you willing to risk your life for your godchild and bring even more pain to your dear wife? Or will you just let me attack Timothy? He's doomed anyways. Plus you'll be alive and well, so you can comfort poor Wanda when both your son and godson die."

"Cosmo," the fairy turned his attention to the boy behind him. "Cosmo…don't sacrifice yourself…for me. I…already sacrificed…myself…for Wanda."

"But, Timmy, I can't let him hurt you!"

"If…The Mark…is going…to kill me any…ways, just…let him…attack me."

"You're a very brave little boy. Brave, or very foolish," said Anti-Cosmo.

"I…I can't let…you…hurt my god-family…anymore…than…you already…have."

"How noble of you. I'll remember that while I'm attacking you and destroying Fairy World! Move out of the way, Cosmo!"

The Anti-Fairy shoved the green-haired male off to the side, causing him to smash into the wall on the other side of the room and knocking him out cold.

"No! Cosmo!" Timmy croaked.

"Oh, how I do enjoy being evil!"

He pointed his black wand straight at the buck-tooth boy, who held his breath with fear. After a few tense moments of anticipation, Anti-Cosmo's wand zapped a purple stream all around the boy, causing him to yell out in pain. His high-pitched cries did not go unheard by his parents in the waiting room; without hesitation, they and Doctor Baxter rushed down the hall towards Timmy's examination room.

"Timmy!" cried his mother.

"We're coming, Son!" exclaimed his father.

Anti-Cosmo ceased the attack upon hearing the two humans.

"Well, this will never do," he noted. "I'm not done torturing you yet. Well, I'll just have to fix that!"

He pointed his wand and magically locked the swinging double-doors leading into the room in place. On the other side of the door, the frantic parents crashed into the immobilized doors and fell backwards onto the floor.

"What's going on here?" demanded Mrs. Turner.

Doctor Baxter pushed and pulled as hard as he could but it was all for naught.

"MOM! DAD!" cried the young boy as his tormentor picked up where he left off.

"TIMMY!" the parents cried as they got up and started helping the doctor with the door.

"Oh, Timothy, save your breath. They won't be able to enter that doorway until I've left the room, and who knows how long that will be?"

"PLEASE! PLEASE, STOP!"

"Where's all your tough talk now, Turner?"

"HEEEELP!"

"What's going on in there?" cried Mrs. Turner.

"I don't know," answered the frantic doctor who ran off to get some help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" begged the boy.

"Timmy, hold on!" his father yelled through the door.

"We can't get the door open. We're doing everything we can! Just hold on, Sweetie!" exclaimed his mother.

Anti-Cosmo ceased the flow from his magic wand to look at the damage he'd caused. The boy lying on the bed before him was breathing shallowly with tears streaming down his already pale cheeks. The anti-fairy waited for a few moments before Timmy's shallow breathing became deep, haggard, and raspy. Along with his troubled breathing, the boy seemed to become as white as the sheets that covered him and was suddenly drenched in sweat. At this tiny accomplishment, the blue male began laughing maniacally. Over on the other side of the room, Timmy's godfather began to stir. He sat up with a few achy groans and began rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice of you to join us, Cosmo," the British male swung his wand around idly. "Oh how I can't wait to see the look on Wanda's face when you tell her all about poor Timmy."

"What?" Cosmo blinked and flew to his godson's side. He gasped. "What…what did you do to him?"

"Infected him with more of the virus, of course. Now Timmy's just about as bad off as your son. Speaking of which," Anti-Cosmo pulled a pocket watch from the inside of his coat, "it's about time I go check up on him again. I'll see you both later."

Cosmo stared in horror as his counterpart poofed himself out of the room. He looked down at Timmy, who seemed to be struggling with all his might to keep taking another breath. He was just about to lay a hand on the young boy's head when suddenly a mess of hospital staff crashed through the doors and onto the floor. The fairy gasped and transformed himself into a tiny, green housefly and perched himself on the wall above Timmy's head.

"Timmy!" his mother rushed to the left side of her son's bed. She gasped when she saw him. "Timmy! What happened to him? He looks terrible!"

Her husband walked up beside her and stared, mouth agape, at the state his only son was in. He then embraced his now-sobbing wife in his arms.

"What happened?" the female repeated over and over into her husband's chest.

The team of doctors rushed to Timmy's right side – each of them with a look of utter shock on their faces.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Doctor Baxter muttered with eyes wide.

"Well, you'd better figure something out soon," Mr. Turner sniffed while attempting to comfort his wife.

The doctors rushed around the young boy starting on a new array of tests. Little did they know this was just the beginning.

* * *

Back at Cosmo and Wanda's castle, the pink-haired female had finally gotten Poof to take a little nap. He was currently nestled in his crib sleeping soundly while Wanda was napping on hers and Cosmo's bed. At first she was afraid to close her eyes for fear that when she would open them again Poof would be gone; however, once she laid back and her head hit the pillow all the worries and stress seemed to leave her and she soon drifted off to sleep. About an hour had passed before Wanda found herself drifting back into reality. All the feelings and sensations of consciousness flooded back to her as she stretched and yawned. In her semi-groggy state, she completely forgot that Poof was gravely ill and drifted calmly over to his crib like she would every time she awoke from slumber. She smiled softly when she saw the baby was still sleeping peacefully.

With a tiny yawn, the purple-clad fairy opened his baby eyes slightly. He could barely move a muscle due to the extreme fatigue that was plaguing him from his illness. He was about to become irritated and upset until his worried mother brushed a soothing hand over his left cheek. Poof settled immediately, happy that his mother was near.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Wanda spoke gently. "Everything will turn out okay."

The baby mouthed the word "poof" as he was too weak to actually speak it. This brought tears to the female's eyes. She could not bear to see her son in this condition. Poof had always been so happy and carefree, so how could this have happened to him? Wanda closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the torrent of tears behind them from spilling forth. After a few terse moments she finally opened her pink orbs, but when she looked back down into the crib she noted that something was wrong with her son's face. She raised an eyebrow. It looked like a cut, but what could he have been doing that he could have cut the area right beside his right eye? The mother cocked her head a little to the right as she kept observing her son's face. It looked like a tiny cut, then again the light was low in the room – there was only a single lamp turned on by the bed behind her – so maybe it was just a tiny piece of hair. Knowing Poof had done nothing to receive a cut the latter of her thoughts won out, so she reached out her and gently wiped at the area beside Poof's eye, but to her shock found that it was not a stray piece of hair at all. Shock washed over her as she kept feeling the spot with her thumb; it was not a hair, and it did not feel like a cut. Confused she decided to take another look at this strange new marking; she withdrew her hand, but when her hand left Poof's warm, clammy skin the line beside his eye started spreading and spreading quickly!

"Poof!" cried Wanda while picking up her baby.

"Ma…ma…" he managed to squeak.

"Your face…it's…it's cracking like porcelain!"

The round fairy started coughing, spewing colorful fairy dust all over the place.

"Oh, Poof!" Wanda clutched him to her chest and patted him on the back; however, the force from her hand caused more cracks to form on the tiny baby. Completely and utterly terrified, the female fairy merely held onto him with her chin resting on top of his head.

She couldn't help it. She could no longer keep it together. Realizing this was the end for her precious baby, tears spilled ferociously from her eyes. Her sobs grew more pronounced over time as the tears splashed down on top of Poof's head and trickled down his own cheeks. Seeing his mother so upset prompted the young fairy to try and comfort her.

"Ma…ma," he gently patted her side; she looked down at him. "Ma…ma…okay."

She smiled as best she could as more and more of Poof's body seemed to be consumed by cracks.

"Ma…ma…love," Poof mustered a tiny smile.

"I…I l-love you…t-too," Wanda hugged him.

She looked down at him and they both mustered the best smiles they could; however, both smiles disappeared as quickly as they surfaced. There were multiple cracks everywhere on the baby's body by now, and the small, round fairy clenched his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as though he were in pain. Wanda watched helplessly as the tiny baby in her arms kept suffering.

"Oh, Poof, what's the matter?" she asked.

His expression eased as he looked back up into his mother's pink eyes.

"Mama…okay."

She stared at him as his eyes began drooping more and more. She was about to embrace him once again, but before she could even make a move bright lights began pouring out of all the crevices on her son's body. It was as if a flashlight had turned on inside the young fairy. Confusion seeped through the woman's veins. Her heart was pounding and a cold sweat drenched her.

This moment seemed very familiar to her. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew it was familiar. Suddenly Wanda found herself wracking her brain. Why was this so familiar? A horrible foreboding feeling grasped her stomach as her heart rate and breathing quickened. She was just about to recall the memory she was searching for when her concentration was broken by a tiny whimper from her son. She looked back down at him; her jaw was wide as the lights shining through the baby grew stronger and brighter. Finally, Poof just went limp in her arms and horror gripped her as the baby she was holding suddenly exploded into a mist of magical, purple fairy dust. The female sat completely frozen, only taking shallow breaths. She was in so much shock just staring down into her now-empty lap that she didn't even realize that she had an uninvited guest in the room.

"Ha! Finally!" cried Anti-Cosmo.

He pointed his wand at the swirling, purple dust and sucked it all into the tip of his wand. Laughing maniacally, he could feel the immense power begin coursing through his entire system.

"Yes! YES!" he cried out in triumph finally catching Wanda's attention. "I've done it. I've done it! I've harvested Poof's pure magic! Now nothing can stop me from destroying Fairy World and taking over the universe!"

"You…monster," Wanda spat.

Anti-Cosmo smiled, coming face to face with her.

"Be sure to tell your godson 'thank-you' for me. For without him and his wish, Poof would never have existed! Now if you don't mind," the anti-fairy smacked the woman, sending her hurdling across the room only to come to a stop when she hit the bedroom wall, "I have a world to destroy!"

The last thing Wanda remembered was a sadistic laugh and a puff of smoke as the male left before she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**DGG: Yeah...so I feel purely evil. I swear I wasn't in a dark place when I wrote this story. I actually got the idea for it while watching Harry Potter 6 oddly enough...so. I don't know. However, I do like making Anti-Cosmo evil...which I have completely succeeded at. And I love Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and Cosmo...I really, really do. I don't want to sound so cruel and evil...but I do, so there's nothing I can really say to justify any of this. HOWEVER, I'm fairly certain that NOTHING else in the rest of this story is as horrible as the contents of this chapter. There will be more tense moments, but I do believe nothing compares to this. So...throw your reviews at me. Yell, scream, rant, whatever. Um...I clearly deserve it...eek. I'm evil...**


	11. Chapter 11

**DGG: Ah. I overreacted on the last chapter...however, it was bad...I feel like a dork. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's a short one, but hey. Review!**

**

* * *

**

"Someone, tell me how close we are to finding a cure for The Mark?" ordered Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Well, Sir, the virus is very hard to decipher," answered one of the blue-suited technicians. "However, we do feel that we have a strong grasp and a vaccine could be created shortly."

"Good. We don't have much time! Work harder if you must, but whatever you do, don't stop until there is a vaccine!"

The smaller fairies all nodded in obedience; however, they barely had any time to get back to work when red lights started flashing and loud alarms began going off left and right. The multitudes of technicians looked up from their tedious work as Jorgen rushed to a large computer and began typing furiously on the keyboard. Finally an image of Fairy World appeared showing a mass attack by the anti-fairies.

"They would dare attack Fairy World? Well then they will have to deal with me!" cried Jorgen as he banged his mighty wand on the tile floor and transported himself from the laboratory to the streets of his colorful home. Screaming fairies flew past him frantically as the anti-fairies unleashed a multitude of attacks.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Jorgen as he unleashed blasts from his own wand at the intruders, hitting each one he came in contact with, with ease.

"Sorry, Jorgen, but you're not in charge anymore."

The large, muscular fairy turned around to find the most evil and devious of all the anti-fairies.

"Anti-Cosmo, leave this world or prepare to suffer the consequences."

"Like I said, you're no longer in charge. Your threats mean nothing to me," he crossed his arms smugly.

"I'll give you one last warning."

"You don't frighten me, Jorgen. In fact," Anti-Cosmo unleashed a powerful blast from his wand, hitting Jorgen full-force in the stomach. The large fairy instantly doubled over in pain, becoming very pale and sickly. "You're no threat at all."

"What…is this?" Jorgen strained.

"You have just been marked! Normally, it may take a day or two for the effects to become dangerous; however, with the addition of Baby Poof's magic, I am the strongest being in the universe! With the extra power, I am able to increase the amount of the virus that enters your body! You're in a grave deal of trouble, Jorgen."

"As is the rest of Fairy World, Father," Foop flew up next to the anti-fairy male. "And there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

* * *

Cosmo was not sure how he was going to break the news about their godson to Wanda. He didn't want her to know that he had failed in protecting poor Timmy; however, he couldn't keep it a secret either. Cosmo didn't know what to do. He felt that he shouldn't leave Timmy alone, but he also felt like he had to break the news to his wife face to face. The green-haired fairy cast a look down at his godchild. The fairy was still disguised as a fly on the wall, and Timmy was still in agonizing pain. Currently the two elder Turners were sitting next to their son's bed; they refused to leave his side for anything. Figuring he would be safe under his parents' watchful gaze, the fairy felt this would be a good time to poof home to tell Wanda. With one last fleeting glance at the young brunette in the hospital bed, Cosmo poofed himself home to his fishbowl.

"Wanda!" he called inside the large castle. "Wanda, where are you?"

He drifted through the halls of his home, but could find no trace of his wife anywhere. Finally, he decided to check the bedroom thinking that maybe she and Poof were sleeping. The male hovered in the doorway and found his wife lying on the bed.

"Wanda," he inched towards her clutching his wand nervously, "I…have some bad news."

Cosmo stopped suddenly once he made it to the edge of the bed. Up close he could see his wife was shaking slightly and even heard some soft crying. He blinked in surprise as he sat down next to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Wanda, are you all right?" he asked in alarm.

"C-Cosmo," she hiccupped.

The distraught female turned over to face her husband. Cosmo couldn't help but gasp. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was running down her cheeks, and her face was pale. His gaze lowered to his wife's hands where he saw she had a white-knuckled grip on their son's purple baby blanket.

"What's wrong, Wanda?" he asked soothingly.

The female instantly threw her arms around her husband and buried her face in his chest.

"It's Poof," she squeaked. "He…he…he…"

"He what?" the fairy squeezed his wife, a terrified feeling making its way into his gut.

"He…t-turned to f-fairy dust!"

"What?"

"A-Anti-Cosmo c-came. H-he abs-sorbed Poof's m-magic!"

"Poof's gone?" Cosmo spoke breathlessly staring straight ahead at the opposite wall in shock.

"I want my baby back!" sobbed Wanda, soaking the front of her husband's crisp, white shirt.

The male felt as though a train were running over his lungs. Suddenly a whole flood of memories soared through his mind and played in front of his eyes like a movie. He remembered how he and Wanda had fawned over a bunch of babies, wishing desperately that they could have their own. He recalled how Timmy graciously wished for them to have a baby. He recollected the three months he was pregnant, and the moment Poof was born. He could see all the moments Poof smiled and laughed and brought warmth into everyone's lives. Those times couldn't be over so soon!

"Cosmo," Wanda's voice broke Cosmo of his thoughts and he lowered his dejected gaze back down to his wife's watery eyes. "H-how's Timmy?"

"W-what?" he gasped as though she had just asked an unthinkable question.

"Timmy. How is he?" she persisted.

"Um…well…" Cosmo laughed nervously.

Wanda peered up into her husband's emerald eyes.

"Cosmo, please tell me Timmy's all right!"

"He's…all right for now…"

"Cosmo, no!" Wanda clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I couldn't help it! I did everything I could, Wanda!"

"Timmy's…Timmy's not…dead, is he?"

"No, no!" Cosmo waved his hands to dismiss the idea. "He's still alive. His condition's just…worse."

"Anti-Cosmo got to him, didn't he?"

Her husband looked away, ashamed.

"He knocked me out. There was nothing I could do."

New tears started streaming lightly down his cheeks. Wanda sensed how guilty her husband felt and placed a warm, comforting hand upon his right cheek. This – like any other time she made this gesture – instantly calmed him down.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," she flashed a teary smile at him. "How's he doing right now?"

"He's in a lot more pain. I guess the doctors decided to do more tests on him. Right now his parents are with him. They won't leave his side for anything."

"This can't be happening," Wanda placed her head in her hands.

"We could go see him," suggested Cosmo.

"I want to, but we can't just poof ourselves into the room. His parents are there. We'd end up revealing ourselves to them. We'll have to wait until tonight when they're asleep," a new round of sobs bellowed from the female.

Cosmo felt terrible. His baby was dead, and he felt as though he had failed in his duty to protect Timmy. But most importantly of all, he felt as though he had let his wife down.

"Well," Cosmo thought, "maybe some TV will help take our minds off the whole thing."

Wanda looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not saying to forget about everything. I'm just saying it'll be a tiny distraction."

She smiled, knowing he was trying to comfort her. Cosmo poofed in a bunch of pillows and propped himself up on them while his wife laid her head on his chest. Content, he then poofed in a small television and clicked the power button on the remote, but the first thing they saw was anything but a distraction.

"Hello, this is Fairy Hart reporting for FTV," spoke a tall, blonde fairy clad in a light blue dress suit. "Currently, Fairy World is still under a massive attack by the Anti-Fairies. Unfortunately, now Anti-Cosmo and his minions have just attacked Jorgen Von Strangle along with his entire team of technicians with The Mark and destroyed all the research they were conducting for a cure for that very disease! It's not looking good for Fairy World in the slightest!" Suddenly the newscaster was enveloped in a haze of purple and instantly became pale and sickly. "This…this is Fairy Hart…signing off f-for the…last time."

The news anchor fainted and another purple blast surrounded the camera before the transmission cut to black. Cosmo and Wanda sat in shock. Their home world was under a full-scale invasion! The female sat up just staring at the blank screen.

"Wanda, that's our home," Cosmo whispered breathlessly in horror.

"I know," she muttered.

"What can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Cosmo."

"My mama's there."

Wanda rubbed her arms nervously with a single tear trickling down her right cheek, "I remember now."

"What?" Cosmo blinked as he sat up to join his wife.

"I remember why all this seems so familiar now," she looked solemnly into her husband's confused yet worried eyes. "All of this is just like my dream."

"What dream?"

"My dream! The one that I kept having every night! All of this is what happened in my dream! You watched it with Dr. Studwell at the sleep clinic!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I did?" he blinked.

"Yes! He told me everything in my dream was symbolic and you told me it was intense. Don't you remember anything?"

"You're lucky I can remember your name, Susan."

Wanda ignored her husband's slip, "Cosmo, I don't think my dream was ever just a dream. I mean…I saw all this. Everything that's happening now is exactly what happened in my nightmare."

"So wait. Are you saying that you knew all this was going to happen?"

"No, I didn't know it was going to happen. But…but now that Poof's…gone…and Anti-Cosmo is running amok back in our home I feel like…my dream was trying to warn me that all this was going to happen. Maybe like…a prophecy or something."

"A prophecy?"

"Yeah, and if I'm right about that, then after Anti-Cosmo destroys Fairy World, he's going to come here and destroy the Earth!"

"Well, did your dream tell you how to stop him?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then what can we do?"

"I don't know, Cosmo. I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**DGG: Another update already? Yes, it's surprising, but it's true. Why am I updating so much? Because I won't be here for the next four days and next week school starts. Boo. So I'm trying to get this posted as fast as I can. So keep reading and keep reviewing :)**

**

* * *

**

The two godparents remained upset for the rest of the night, but the worse off of the two was Wanda by far. She laid within her husband's embrace on the bed sobbing and talking with him. The emerald-haired fairy ran his hands gently up and down his wife's back in an effort to calm her down; however, no matter what he did or said, nothing seemed to calm her down. He felt bad enough about the situation, and seeing his wife so upset just made him feel even worse. He could never stand to see Wanda miserable. She was normally the strong one in their relationship, after all; she was the one who was most likely to comfort him. But nonetheless, he stayed as strong as he possibly could as he tried to calm his wife, while at the same time her warm embrace around his torso was helping to keep him calm.

The two had never felt so horrible before. Ever since they had started their career as fairy godparents thousands of years ago they had never lost a child to illness. None of their godchildren had ever been admitted to the hospital, at least not for prolonged periods of time. And although they had loved all their godchildren, they were much more emotionally attached to Timmy than any of their others by far – it was as if he was their biological son. Now that Timmy's undeniable end was among them the two godparents felt an emptiness like none other. Nothing serious ever happened to any of their godchildren, so why did this have to happen to poor Timmy?

Wanda, of course, wanted to go and see Timmy. Her motherly instincts were in full-swing and she just needed to be by his side. Unfortunately, they couldn't appear by Timmy's bedside with the boy's parents sitting and watching him like a hawk. This upset Wanda the most. Just pretending to be a fly on the wall wasn't good enough for her at the moment. She didn't want to just simply watch over her godson; she wanted to sit by his side and comfort him. Therefore, the couple decided to wait until after the Turners fell asleep to go back to the hospital. They used their magic to open up a portal to watch the entire Turner family. Finally around midnight the two parents drifted off to sleep, allowing the fairies to appear by Timmy's bedside.

The audible "popping" sound that traditionally occurred when a fairy entered a room alerted the dying boy that his godparents had arrived. He drearily opened his blue eyes to find the two hovering over his bed.

"You're…here," Timmy whispered with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, Timmy, we're here," Wanda wiped some stray hairs away from the boy's forehead.

"Wanda," he smiled. "I…I didn't think that…you'd be here."

"Why wouldn't I be, Sweetie?"

"I…I thought you'd…be at home with Poof."

The mention of her baby caused her to freeze. Cosmo watched the two intently, unsure of how his wife would take the mention of her baby. The pink-haired female inhaled shakily as she dropped down on her knees onto the soft bed.

"Is…Poof okay?" asked Timmy in alarm.

"Well," Cosmo started nervously.

"Yes, Timmy," Wanda cut in. "Poof's just fine."

"W-why…aren't you…w-with h-him?"

"Well…because…he's with Mama Cosma."

"I st-still…wouldn't th-think y-you'd…l-leave him unless…he…w-was g-getting…better."

"He is better now, Timmy," a tiny stream of tears fell down Wanda's cheeks.

"R-really?" the brunette seemed to perk up.

"Yeah, Timmy. Poof's…Poof's much better now."

"Wanda," Cosmo whispered into his wife's ear, "what are you talking about? You know that Poof's…"

"I know!" Wanda whispered sharply back. "But Timmy doesn't need to know what happened."

"C-Cosmo…Wanda," the boy croaked; they turned their full attention back to him. "If…Poof is…g-getting better, d-do you…think that th-there's…a chance that…I could get b-better…t-too?"

The fairies exchanged glances with one another.

"Yeah, Timmy," Wanda hiccupped. "I'm sure there is."

Timmy smiled but was suddenly overcome with complete exhaustion.

"Cosmo…Wanda…will y-you…st-stay here…with…m-me?" the boy closed his eyes.

"Of course we will, Sweetie."

Timmy attempted another small smile before quickly falling to sleep.

The godparents sat with Timmy all night – Wanda to his right and Cosmo to his left. Timmy's head rested in his godmother's lap all night while Cosmo rubbed his left hand up and down the boy's arm comfortingly. The pink-haired fairy refused to take her eyes off him all night; she barely even wanted to blink. She just rubbed her hand through his hair soothingly. The male fairy on the other hand watched his wife. He knew this was tough, but he also knew this whole situation was taking a massive toll on Wanda. The entire night he kept seeing her eyes gloss over with tears.

Unfortunately for the fairy couple, Timmy's parents woke up around dawn forcing the two fairies to disguise themselves – Wanda as Timmy's blanket and Cosmo as Timmy's pillow.

"Oh, Timmy, how are you feeling this morning?" asked the boy's mom.

Timmy moved his head to his left ever so slightly and attempted to open his eyes, but they felt heavier than a box full of bricks. So his orbs stayed closed.

"The same," he rasped.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Son?" asked his father.

"No."

The middle-aged adults exchanged depressed glances, as did Cosmo and Wanda. While the parents in the room were overtaken with heartbreak, the door to the room opened and Doctor Baxter strolled towards his patient.

"How is he doing?"

"The same," answered Timmy's mom.

"Could I speak with the two of you out in the hall for a moment please?"

"For what?" asked Mr. Turner.

"It regards," the young doctor cut off in mid-sentence then motioned with his eyes at their ten-year-old son. Both adults felt a lump form in the middle of their throats; this couldn't be good. Reluctantly, the two left their son's side and stepped out into the hall; Doctor Baxter closed the door behind them.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Cosmo.

"I don't know. Wait here," Wanda poofed out of the room and into the hall disguised as a normal, adult-sized nurse clad in a white nurse's uniform.

"We received the results back from Timmy's blood test, and we're a little confused."

"Confused?" Mrs. Turner raised an eyebrow. "Confused about what?"

"His blood is completely… tainted for lack of a better word. The problem is we've never seen anything like this before. Some sort of foreign substance appears to be in it, which is what is making him so ill."

"Can you do anything?" asked Mr. Turner.

"Well, we could try a full-body blood transfusion. That would be our only option at the moment."

Wanda gasped as she poofed back into the room as Timmy's blanket again.

"Well, what did they say?" asked Cosmo.

"He said there's a foreign substance in Timmy's blood. It has to be the virus! That's the only thing I can think of."

"So…are they…g-going…to…do s-something?"

"They're going to try and give you a blood transfusion, but I don't know if that'll work."

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Cosmo.

"I don't know! I just have a feeling that it won't do any good."

The godmother couldn't have been more right.

Later that morning I.V's of blood were set up by the boy's bedside, while another tube was set up to let his old blood drain out. The nurses inserted a needle into the ten-year-old's left arm. Soon after, they allowed the blood to flow down the clear, narrow tube into his arm while his infected blood drained out of the other tube in his body. Everything went well for the first few minutes. Cosmo and Wanda were still posed as Timmy's pillow and blanket; Timmy's parents stood on his right side, his mother holding his hand comfortingly. The doctor stood in the room and monitored the transfusion. The young boy was still battling his constant desire to drift back into unconsciousness; however, after the first few minutes Timmy started to notice a small burning sensation in his arm. He winced ever so slightly at the discomfort but ignored the feeling.

"Timmy, are you all right?" his mother asked, alarmed.

"I…I don't know."

The sensation started growing a little more intense until it became a dull pain. After awhile, the pains started shooting up his arm into his shoulder. Soon the pains shot throughout his entire body. His breathing sped up as the pain slowly intensified.

"Wh-what's going on? What's happening?" Mrs. Turner looked to the doctor.

"I don't know," Doctor Baxter rushed to Timmy's side.

"G-guys!" exclaimed Timmy.

"He must be reacting to the blood!" the blonde rushed to end the transfusion. Within a few moments the needle was out of Timmy's arm, and the nurses stopped the flow of the tainted blood coming out of his body, but the pain didn't leave. In fact, it kept getting worse.

"Timmy!" cried his parents.

The pain suddenly worsened into a searing pain. He clenched his eyes tightly as he screamed out in agony.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" asked his mother.

"P-pain!" was all the boy could manage to say before another scream escaped from his lips.

"Doctor, you have to do something!" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

"Someone, bring me a morphine drip!" ordered Doctor Baxter.

Nurses sped from the room as Timmy tossed and turned from side to side and gripped his "blanket" so hard his knuckles turned whiter than snow, causing the boy's godmother to clench her own eyes tightly and grind her teeth together.

"Egad! Timmy's blanket is gritting its teeth! Hurry up and do something, Doc!" yelled the boy's father.

"The nurses will be back any moment. Don't worry."

Just as soon as the words left the MD's mouth, the two nurses rushed back in carrying the pain medication. Timmy's shrill screams of agony filled the room, causing the already-nervous nurses to fumble as they quickly tried to set up the new IV drip.

"Wanda," Cosmo whispered. "What's going on?"

"It…ow... has to be… The Mark. Remember what…what Anti-Cosmo said? Any attempts to… make it better will just make it worse!" the woman grunted.

"So what will happen when they give him this new medicine?"

"Oh no!" Wanda's eyes shot open, despite the pain. "Cosmo, we can't let them put that… needle in his arm. If the pain Timmy feels now is… unbearable, I don't even want to imagine how the pain from the morphine drip will feel."

"Timmy, don't let them give you any medicine! It'll just make things worse!" warned Cosmo.

"NO!" Timmy suddenly jerked his arm away from the nurses.

Everyone was stunned.

"Timmy, let them give you the medicine. It'll make the pain go away," explained his mother.

"NO! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Timmy, please we're only trying to help you," said Doctor Baxter.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Timmy flailed his arms in an attempt to keep everyone away from him.

"He must be delusional from the pain. He thinks we're trying to hurt him."

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Timmy, please," his mother begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It'll make you feel better."

"NO, IT WON'T!"

"Hold him down!" ordered the doctor.

The distraught parents grabbed a hold of their only son, but the boy kept kicking and flailing making it almost impossible to keep him lying flat on the bed, though this didn't stop them from keeping a firm hold on the young boy. Eventually the parents had to shift most of their bodyweight onto their son to keep him mostly immobilized.

"NO! STOP IT! MOM, DAD, PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM GIVE ME THE IV! PLEASE!" Timmy shrieked, but although tears poured out from his parents' eyes, they showed no intentions of obliging their son's wishes. They, of course, just thought Timmy was being delusional. After all, the couple had no reason to think the doctor was wrong.

Finally the nurses felt comfortable enough to sterilize Timmy's arm again and insert the needle. Of course, the duo tried to work as fast as they possibly could, seeing as they had no idea how long the boy could truly be restrained.

"NO! NO!" Timmy's cries pierced the room as the needle moved steadily closer to his skin. "NO! I WISH I WAS ALONE IN THE ROOM!"

Cosmo and Wanda had no choice but to oblige. The two held out their wands poofing everyone, including themselves, elsewhere. Cosmo and Wanda transported themselves back to Timmy's room.

"Oh, Cosmo, this is terrible," Wanda sobbed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"I know how you feel," Cosmo embraced his wife.

"Cosmo, this is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Timmy's sick because he was protecting me! I should be the one lying in a hospital bed, not him," she sighed. "I have to go and confront Anti-Cosmo."

"What?" the green-haired fairy gasped, pushing her back so he could look at her. "Wanda, you can't do that!"

"Cosmo, this was my nightmare. I saw everything he was going to do. Therefore, it's my responsibility to stop him."

"But he's too strong. He'll…" Cosmo trailed off, his eyes glossing over with a sheet of tears.

"I know," Wanda touched her hand to his face. "But I can't just let him take everything away from me without a fight! I'm going back to Fairy World."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No! Cosmo, you have to stay here and watch after Timmy in case he needs something."

The male furrowed his large eyebrows with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise."

"You'd better be. I know I don't say it to you much anymore, but I love you, Wanda. I don't want to lose you."

The female's pink eyes glossed over with fresh tears, "Oh, Cosmo," she embraced him, "I love you too. And I promise you won't lose me. I'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I…I don't know. Just know that I'll come back after this fight. I have to confront Anti-Cosmo. I can't let him get away with all this!"

"What should I tell Timmy if he asks about you?" the male's lip quivered.

"Tell him anything. Just don't let him know what I'm really doing. I love you, Sweetie."

The couple gave each other a quick kiss before pulling apart. The pink-haired female gave her husband a weak smile before holding out her wand and poofing herself out of sight. Cosmo didn't know how to feel. He wanted to believe his wife would return, but he knew there was a strong possibility that she wouldn't. For the first time in his life he was truly frightened of losing his wife. The male took a deep, solemn breath as tears began pouring down his face. He really hoped she would be all right, but the overwhelming feeling of fear gripping his breaking heart was forcing him to think the most negative thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**DGG: I'm back. Yay an update! The last few chapters I need to re-work though, so it might be a little while before another update comes along. Maybe not though. I don't really have too much to tweak. I hope. And of course I go back to school tomorrow. Boo. So now updates may be even slower. Stupid school. It's the devil. So please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

Fairy World was in shambles. No longer was it a gleaming utopia filled with happy, cheery fairies. Actually with everything in ruins it looked a lot like its counterpart, Anti-Fairy World. And now that the anti-fairies finally had the upper hand with all the fairies having been marked, they took full advantage and picked on the helpless, ailing fairies scattered throughout the streets of the realm.

"Ah, Anti-Wanda, can you think of anything better than ruling all of Fairy World?" asked Anti-Cosmo from a large, black throne he poofed into the middle of the main street.

"Deep-fried noodles?" she smiled. Her husband raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Destroying Fairy World, Father?" suggested Foop.

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

"Ooh goody!" clapped Anti-Wanda. "I love 'splosions!"

"When shall we blow up the place, Father?"

"Soon enough. The very essence of this world is caving in anyways thanks to The Mark. Before long there won't be any fairies left to stand in our way!"

"What about Cosmo and Wanda? They're still on Earth."

"What could they possibly do?" scoffed the male. "They're weak and grief-stricken about their son, and they wouldn't dare leave Turner's side. And even if they did show up there's nothing they can do to stop me!"

"An…Anti…Cosmo," heaved Jorgen as he weakly pulled himself across the street towards the anti-fairy's giant ebony throne. "W-why?"

"Oh, Jorgen, you already know that answer," laughed the anti-fairy. "You know that we anti-fairies have been set on world domination since the dawning of time. But finally, all hopes and schemes will come to fruition!"

"You…you won't…get…away…with…this."

Anti-Cosmo raised a smug eyebrow and flew down to the ground where he used his wand to raise the large fairy's head to look him in the eye.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Be-because…the situation…is h-hopeless! Th-that's usually…when…s-something come-completely uns-suspected, y-yet…t-totally expected…happens!"

"Maybe if this were a movie or a poorly written story; however, this is real life, Jorgen, and there's nothing in this world that can save you now. Just face it; I've won!"

"Yeah, my Anti-Cosmo sure is brilliant!" exclaimed Anti-Wanda while feeding a bottle to her annoyed baby. "That's why I married him."

"Actually we're married because our counterparts are married. Which now that I think about it, shouldn't we be the opposite of them and be not married? Oh well. No matter. Now I must figure out what I will do once I destroy Fairy World. I suppose we should enslave all the other worlds; it just wouldn't be fun to rule the universe if I had no one to push around!"

Foop pushed the bottle out of his mouth, "But when shall we demolish Fairy World?"

"Hm. Well, there's no time like the present. Anti-fairies, prepare for the destruction of Fairy World!"

A gaggle of cheers resounded from all the navy-blue creatures. They flew around happily in the air doing flips and throwing their hands up in excitement. However, while they were celebrating, the sick fairies lying below in the streets didn't feel quite the same way. They heaved a depressed sigh as their undeniable end was among them. It seemed there was nothing that could save them now.

A tiny popping sound could be heard as Wanda appeared in her home world, but as soon as she looked around she almost wished she hadn't come. She gasped in horror at the sight of her beloved home. It looked nothing like the Fairy World that she had grown up in. The colors were pale and drab unlike the eye-popping, brilliant colors that normally drenched the realm. In fact, the streets were cracked and the buildings were falling apart all around her. It looked like no one had lived there in centuries. The female looked around at the empty streets, hoping to find some sign of life. Nothing was moving, which just made the scene all around her all the more eerie. She hovered down a few more streets before finally finding a few fairies lying on the sidewalk and road. She stared in horror at the sick and suffering fairies and gasped when she recognized one of them.

"Big Daddy!" Wanda rushed to her father's side and knelt down beside him.

The male fairy didn't look like himself at all. Sure he was dressed in his normal business attire – a blue pinstripe suit, a black dress shirt, a white tie, polished black boots, and a white hat – but he looked so pale and weak. He didn't seem like the intimidating man he had always been. The garbage-dealing, mobster-like fairy weakly looked into the eyes of his daughter.

"Oh, Daddy, are you all right?"

"I've…b-been…b-better."

"Anti-Cosmo did all this, didn't he?"

The pink-eyed male nodded. The action seemed to be too much for the fairy as he couldn't lift his head back up. Wanda reached out and grasped her father's, stubble-laden face, so she could still look him in the eye.

"Sugar L-lamb, g-get out…of…h-here," Big Daddy ordered. "I…I d-don't want y-you…t-to get…in-f-fected."

"That's very sweet, Daddy, but I'm not going anywhere until I find Anti-Cosmo."

"W-Wanda…d-don't be a…h-hero. He's…w-way too…p-powerful."

"Anti-Cosmo, where are you?" Wanda called while setting her father's head down gently then getting up. "Show yourself!"

"Well, well, look who's here."

The pink-haired female turned around to find, not Anti-Cosmo, but baby Foop. The young baby hovered over the sidewalk, wielding his baby bottle, which doubled as his wand.

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually come back here."

"Where's your father?" demanded the female.

"What's wrong, Wanda? Has my family upset you?" taunted the baby.

"I'm not in the mood to play games. Tell me where Anti-Cosmo is or else!"

"'Or else'? What could you possibly do to me?"

"Where is he?" shrieked Wanda.

"There's no need to raise your voice, Wanda. I'm right over here."

The female turned around to find her husband's opposite floating a few feet behind her. He was cleaning his monocle nonchalantly. "I thought for certain you would stay by your godchild's side. After all," he placed his monocle back over his right eye, "he could die any second now."

Wanda glared daggers at him.

"Ooh. Wanda means business today. What's the matter, Wanda? You're acting as though I have caused you a great deal of pain," a smiled twisted onto his face.

"Anti-Cosmo, you killed my baby. You infected my godchild. Because of you, my family is falling apart. And now you think you can take over my home?"

"No, no, Wanda, I don't think that at all. I'm not going to take over Fairy World. I have decided to just destroy it! And you're just in time to watch the festivities."

"What? No! I won't let you cause any more damage than you already have!"

"Look around you. Everyone in this realm has been marked. They're all going to turn to fairy dust, just like your precious little son did. This realm's as good as gone anyways. What would be the point of keeping an empty world in the universe?"

"Listen. You picked the wrong fairy to mess with, and I won't let you get away with this."

Anti-Cosmo chuckled, "You can't do anything now that I am the most powerful being in existence. Your magic pales in comparison to mine. If it's a fight you're inciting, then you're practically making a death wish."

"I can't just let you get away with everything you've done. So, yes, it's a fight I want."

"You must be joking," the anti-fairy blinked in surprise.

"I've never been more serious in my entire life."

The male started laughing uncontrollably as though someone were tickling his sides.

"You wouldn't last five seconds in a battle against me!"

"Then let's make a wager," challenged Wanda.

"I'm listening," Anti-Cosmo wiped a tear away from his left eye.

"If you win, you can do whatever you want with me. But if I win, you destroy The Mark and everyone you infected becomes healthy again."

"That's an interesting wager considering that the chances of you actually winning are slim to none. But if you're truly that eager to die, then I suppose I could grant you that wish."

"Good."

"Just name the time and the place."

"Right here. Right now."

"Well, I was just about to destroy your home world, but I suppose I could delay that until after I've killed you. I accept!"

Anti-Cosmo whipped out his black wand and sent a yellow stream of magic from its tip. The attack happened so fast that it plowed right into the pink fairy's stomach, sending her hurdling backwards into a large building. The anti-fairy smirked deviously as the female fell face-first onto the sidewalk. The multitude of ailing fairies gasped in horror.

"Had enough yet?" Anti-Cosmo asked playfully.

"N-no," Wanda pushed herself up.

"If I were you, Wanda, I'd stay down," commented Foop.

She shot a look at the young baby sitting on a mailbox a few feet away from her. While her attention was diverted, another powerful stream of magic engulfed her, causing her to collapse back onto the ground.

"I would have listened to Foop if I were you," chuckled the evil male.

"N-neither one of you are me," she spat as she stood back up.

"Are you sure you want to endure anymore of this humiliation? I mean, the last thing all your little fairy-friends are going to see is you making a complete fool out of yourself."

"I'm not being foolish," Wanda uttered through clenched teeth. "I'm standing up for myself and for everyone I care about."

The female held out her wand and fired her attack at the anti-fairy; however, he simply yawned and used his own wand to disintegrate her attack. Wanda gasped.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to call it quits right now, and if you have any brains at all, you'll do it. After all, look at the facts. I've hit you twice already while you couldn't even muster up one decent attack to hit me. If that's not a prelude to how this fight will go, then I don't know what is. Give up, Wanda."

Her pink eyes locked onto her opponent's green ones.

"Never."

"Then you have even less brains than your husband does. But so be it. Your fate is sealed."

Cosmo sat in Timmy's room at the edge of his godson's bed slumped over with his head in his hands. He couldn't remember ever feeling so horrible in his entire life. How could he have possibly let his wife go through with this? Anti-Cosmo was all powerful now. Never before had the green-haired male been so afraid of losing the love of his life. The very real possibility that Wanda wouldn't return kept surfacing in his mind.

Suddenly the thought of Poof popped into his head. He remembered coming home and finding his wife and son playing on the very bed he was sitting on. That seemed like so long ago now. He wanted this whole thing to just be a dream. He wanted to wake up in his bed next to his wife. He wanted to poof out into Timmy's room and find his son and godson playing happily together. He wished The Mark never existed. Why did Anti-Cosmo have to create it?

A teary sigh left his lips. It should be him fighting his anti-fairy not his wife. He understood how Wanda felt; however, he was hoping that she wasn't just fighting for revenge. A tear slid down Cosmo's left cheek as the overwhelming feeling that he should go to Fairy World poked and prodded him. But he couldn't. He promised Wanda he would stay on Earth for Timmy and that's what he would do. Another shaky breath entered his lungs as he hugged his arms around his body tightly. That's when he couldn't stand it anymore. He finally broke down into a fit of sobs. This was all way too much for him. He'd never been without Wanda before, and he certainly didn't want to spend an eternity without her. His painful cries echoed throughout the lonely room. He really hoped he'd be able to see his wife in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**DGG: Thank-you to my lovely reviewers. Reviews are fun. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. And here we are with the next chapter. There are three, count 'em, three chapters left! OH MY! Crazy. Hopefully I will post the next chapter by next weekend...or next weekend. Stupid school has me all flustered. School should not allowed to be so time consuming. Read, review, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Wanda staggered as she tried to find her ground. Anti-Cosmo had managed to hit her with three more attacks and the female was now stumbling around in a daze. The fairies in the street could hardly bear to watch anymore. The impending feeling that Wanda would soon be the next victim of The Mark made all their hearts ache with pain.

"Do you still think challenging me was a good idea?" the anti-fairy raised his left eyebrow while cockily spinning his wand around between the fingers of his right hand.

"St-stop!" cried Big Daddy.

The dueling fairies turned their attention to the male in the street a few feet away.

"I…I can't…l-let…my little g-girl…g-go thr-through with…th-this…anymore."

"Big Daddy…"

"N-no, Wanda," he interrupted sternly. "Th-this has…g-gone…far…enough."

"Not yet it hasn't," smirked Anti-Cosmo.

The garbage dealing fairy sent a death glare toward the evil anti-fairy.

"D-don't…thr-threaten my…f-family!"

"A few days ago I would have been petrified of you, Big Daddy, but now I'm the one with the upper hand."

"Y-you…j-just wait," Big Daddy roared the best he could.

As the two men bickered, Wanda saw this as her chance. Her opponent's attention was diverted, after all. She took out her wand and aimed it at the navy-blue male. However, Wanda had forgotten all about the young anti-fairy still sitting on the mailbox, who was watching the scene intently. He switched his gaze from the angered female to his distracted father many times. As soon as Wanda fired an attack, Foop reacted.

"Father, look out!"

Anti-Cosmo looked up just in time. Without any hesitation, he used his wand to deflect his adversary's attack…towards her father. Wanda cried out in shock as her attack hit Big Daddy full-force.

"Daddy!"

"Nice try, Wanda," Foop played with his mustache.

"Daddy, are you all right?" Wanda rushed to his side.

"He seems all right…for now," Anti-Cosmo taunted.

"Good job, Wanda. You just succeeded in attacking your own father," Foop cackled.

The demented laughter from the baby anti-fairy rang through Wanda's mind like echoes in an empty alley. Before she knew it, the baby's father's laughter swarmed into her ears as well. She covered her ears; she couldn't take it anymore. Something just seemed to snap inside her. Rage took over as she poofed in a large, wooden, butterfly net and swooped up the baby anti-fairy, trapping him within.

"Father!" he cried.

Anti-Cosmo's laughter stopped abruptly. "Let him go!" he hissed.

"No. You took away my baby, so I think it's only fair if I take away yours!" she yelled.

Anti-Cosmo blinked before looking around hastily then grabbing her father from the crowd and pointing his wand in his face.

"Let my son go, or say good-bye to your dear father."

"If you so much as make one move on my daddy then say good-bye to your son."

"What could you possibly do to my son?" Anti-Cosmo chuckled. "I know you're bluffing. You couldn't harm a child, Wanda."

The female remained silent, keeping her glare on the man before her.

"Are you really going to risk the life of your father? Would you really allow me to just kill him right before your eyes? Don't think I wouldn't do it; you know what I'm capable of."

Wanda's glare intensified as she tightened her grip on the handle of the net.

"Father," Foop pleaded, "do something."

The anti-fairy held his glare on the pink-haired fairy for a few more moments. He tightened the grip on his black wand, getting ready for an attack, before suddenly releasing his grip on the garbage-dealing fairy, letting him fall with a thud back to the pavement, and folding his arms across his chest nonchalantly.

"No," he smirked.

The baby gasped as everyone else stared in disbelief.

"You're…you're not going to save your own son?" Wanda blinked in surprise.

"I don't have to."

"Unhand my baby you brightly-colored shrew!" cried Anti-Wanda. She slammed into Wanda's side, causing her to drop the net, releasing the baby from its confines.

"Did she hurt you, precious?" Anti-Wanda rushed over and scooped up her son.

"Mother, why must you insist upon using little 'cutesy' names?" ranted the boy.

As the mother nestled her son in her arms, Wanda regained her composure. She looked up at the sight of the two, instantly reminded of when she held Poof in her arms. Granted the sight before her was slightly different. Anti-Wanda was filled with nothing but love and adoration for her little baby while he steamed with a sour look on his face, trying to get free of his mother's grasp. But nonetheless it reminded her of the times spent with her own son. Suddenly her thoughts were taken back to when she found Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda both in her home, holding her ailing son. That's when the fire in her eyes grew to an enormous blaze. Determined, she fired a yellow stream of magic from her own wand, hitting her anti-fairy in the face, causing her to let go of her baby and fall to the ground with a yelp.

"How dare you strike my mother!" exclaimed Foop, who was helping her up.

"What's the big idea?" blinked Anti-Wanda in confusion.

"Payback. My baby's dead and it's partly your fault. And I promise I'll make you pay."

The pink-haired fairy lunged forward and pounced on the navy-blue female. The two rolled down the sidewalk a few feet ending up with Wanda pinning her counterpart to the ground.

"Ooh. How unexpected," smiled Anti-Cosmo. "A girl fight."

Anti-Wanda squirmed within Wanda's tight grip but couldn't seem to muster up the strength to break free.

"Any last words?" seethed Wanda.

"Nope," Anti-Wanda smiled as she used her feet to kick her counterpart into the air. As Wanda went soaring upwards, the anti-fairy whipped out her wand and sent a red stream of magic hurling towards her. "That's fer tryin' to hurt my baby!"

The attack zoomed towards Wanda like a cheetah trying to catch its lunch, but just as it was about to collide with her, she regained her composure and used her wand to create a force field, negating the attack. The hillbilly-like female gasped.

"You'll have to try harder than that," smiled Wanda raising an eyebrow cockily.

With that challenge, the two females began to battle like nothing any of the creatures on the streets had ever seen. The two used their wands to fire powerful blows at one another. Red and yellow streaks of light flew everywhere, hitting buildings and street lamps, sending debris everywhere just narrowly missing the ailing fairies in the streets. The females battled with the ferocity of two lionesses in the wild after the same piece of meat. If the two were close enough to one another, they would pounce, pull hair, scratch, bite, and punch. After about a half an hour, the two were a complete mess. Their outfits were torn and dirty, they had scratches all over, and their hair stuck out in various directions. The two stood a few feet away from one another panting heavily, exhausted.

Anti-Cosmo smiled fiendishly. This distraction was exactly what he needed. One more fatal blow and Wanda would be out of his hair for the rest of eternity. The male pointed his own wand towards his nemesis, a purple haze signaling The Mark appearing around the tip.

The ailing fairies surrounding him gasped, and without warning Anti-Cosmo fired the deadly disease at Wanda.

"W-Wanda…w-watch…out!" cried Big Daddy.

Wanda looked up, gasping when she saw the purple mass flying towards her. She was about to jump out of the way when something suddenly distracted her.

_"Poof, poof!"_

She stopped dead, shock and confusion keeping her frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Poof?" she spoke, casting her eyes towards the ground.

"W-Wanda! Move!" yelled her father.

His voice snapped her out of her daze. Unfortunately she looked up just in time to see the attack hit her full-force in the chest. She went soaring backwards across the sidewalk into a building, ricocheted off, and fell to the ground where she laid still. Everyone bowed their heads in anguish as Anti-Cosmo laughed triumphantly. This was it. It was all over.

* * *

Timmy Turner tossed and turned in his hospital bed in discomfort. He was still alone in the room due to his most recent wish; however, he'd grown quite tired of having absolutely no company. No doubt his parents and doctors were trying to rush back to him as quickly as they possibly could, but he wasn't really too keen on the idea of having _those_ adults around. So why not be in the presence of two people he truly needed at the moment? They were the only ones who understood what was happening to him and what he was going through, after all.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" cried Timmy out into the room.

In response, Cosmo poofed into the room, clutching his wand anxiously.

"Yeah, Timmy?" he asked nervously.

The boy opened his sickly blue eyes slightly, "B-boy…am I… g-glad t-to see…y-you…g-guys," Timmy smiled, but his smile was soon replaced with a look confusion.

"What's wrong, Timmy?"

"Where's…Wanda?"

"Um…she's…um…she found some chocolate in the fridge," Cosmo lied. "Yeah, that's what she's doing. Eating chocolate to dull all her pain."

Timmy looked his godfather over. He was fidgeting with his wand and sweating profusely. Something was up.

"Cosmo…I'm…s-sick, not…st-stupid."

"Really? Because the grades you get on all your report cards kinda says differently."

"W-why i-isn't…Wanda…h-here?"

"I told you already. She's visiting Fairy World!" exclaimed the male fairy.

"That's…n-not what…you…s-said before."

"Huh?" Cosmo blinked, cursing his short memory.

"You s-said she…w-was…eating ch-chocolate."

"She…is. In Fairy World! Yeah, she found some chocolate while visiting Fairy World," Cosmo smiled nervously.

"Y-you're lying."

"Um…no, I'm not?"

Timmy gave his godfather a skeptical look.

"Wh-where is sh-she r-really?"

"Eating chocolate in Fairy World! I sent her there to get her mind off things!"

"C-Cosmo!"

Cosmo averted his attention over his left shoulder, "Hm? What's that? You need me to come in for dinner?" Cosmo looked back at his godson. "Sorry, Timmy. Mama's calling me."

"Sh-she's n-not…even…here! Wh-why won't…y-you…tell…m-me…the…tr-truth? Is s-something wrong…w-with…her?"

"With my mama?"

"With…Wanda!"

"N-no…at least I hope not," answered Cosmo quietly.

"Y-you…hope not?" Timmy raised an eyebrow weakly. "What's…g-going on?"

"Nothing! I just hope that she's okay while eating her chocolate. I don't want her to get too messy while she eats."

"C-Cosmo, it…h-hasn't…b-been that…l-long since I…m-made that…last…w-wish. W-what…h-happened?"

"I…I can't tell you," Cosmo lowered his head.

"Is it..ab-bout P-Poof?"

The fairy looked at his godchild in confusion.

"Why would it be about Poof?" he asked, forgetting that Timmy was unaware of what happened.

Timmy looked offended.

"C-Cosmo, h-he's s-sick…too. D-did s-something… happen… t-to him?"

The male closed his eyes. The brunette watched in alarm as a pained expression came over his godfather's face; Timmy instantly realized what was going on.

"W-Wanda…l-lied earlier…d-didn't…sh-she?" Timmy's countenance fell. "P-Poof…d-died. D-didn't h-he?"

Cosmo nodded through teary eyes. Timmy sighed. Somehow he'd had a feeling that that had happened. Why else would Wanda come out to see him and leave her ailing son out of her sight? He realized she hadn't told him what really happened because she didn't want to upset him, but he was still slightly disappointed she hadn't told him the truth in the first place. After all, she had given him false hope by saying Poof had gotten better. However, his original question resurfaced in his mind. If Wanda wasn't with Poof then where was she?

"C-Cosmo…a-are y-you…going…to t-tell me…wh-where…W-Wanda is?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes again in an attempt to stop his tears from falling.

"Why?"

"Because Wanda told me not to say," the fairy's voice was thick with tears.

Timmy was getting frustrated and more determined than ever to find out about his godmother.

"I…w-wish you…would…t-tell me…w-where…Wanda is."

Cosmo hated that loophole.

"She went to Fairy World to fight Anti-Cosmo!" Cosmo exclaimed, unable to control himself any longer. "I told her not to, Timmy, but she wouldn't listen!"

Large tears poured from Cosmo's eyes like a waterfall.

"What?" cried Timmy in horror. "Wh-what for?"

Cosmo couldn't answer. All that came from his lips were anguished sobs.

"C-Cosmo…are y-you…g-going…to b-be…all…right?" asked Timmy, worried.

"Timmy, I can't lose Wanda!" the green-haired male sniffled. "I love her too much."

"I…l-love her…t-too, Cosmo. That's…w-why I…protected…h-her."

"I've n-never felt so h-horrible bef-fore, T-Timmy!" the fairy continued to sob. "My b-baby's gone, y-you're dying, and now W-Wanda's fighting a b-battle she knows she can't w-win! I'm gonna be a-all alone, Timmy!"

"Maybe..n-not, Cosmo."

The fairy looked his godson in the eye.

"I…I wish that W-Wanda could…f-find a w-way…to…b-beat…Anti-Cosmo."

Cosmo's crying fell silent as his expression turned to one of happiness and hope. He quickly held up his wand. Unfortunately, his wand went limp, signaling that the wish didn't work. Instantly, Cosmo became hysterical again.

"W-what…h-happened?" asked Timmy.

"I d-don't know!" sobbed Cosmo. "The o-only thing I can th-think of is th-that it m-means we're t-too late!"

"N-no, C-Cosmo! D-don't…th-think like…th-that. A-Anti…Cosmo…m-must h-have…had…s-something to…d-do…w-with the…sp-spell…n-not…w-working."

"Yeah, he probably had s-something to do with it! She's probably…" Cosmo cut off, unable to say it.

Timmy didn't want to say it either. He didn't even want to think of it. But no matter what, he refused to believe that his godmother could be dead. There was just no possible way. She would never let an anti-fairy outsmart her. Then again, Anti-Cosmo did have the advantage. No, that didn't matter. He knew that Wanda wouldn't let that evil anti-fairy get the best of her.

Timmy looked up at his grieving godfather with pained eyes.

"C-Cosmo, i-if…y-you're…th-that w-worried…g-go. I-I'll…b-be…okay."

"She told me to stay here w-with you no matter what. Plus…I'm afraid of w-what I'll s-see if I do go."

"C-Cosmo…sh-sh-she's…y-y-y-you're…w-w-w-w…" Timmy sputtered, catching Cosmo's attention.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" he asked, his voice still thick with tears.

"C-Cosmo…I…I n-n-need…m-my…p-p-parents!" the boy cried in alarm

"What's going on?"

The boy could feel his heart rate quicken and he suddenly had a difficult time breathing. He stared up at his fairy godparent pleadingly. He could feel the end of his life growing nearer and nearer.

"I…I w-w-w-wish…m-my p-parents…a-a-and…d-d-doctors…w-w-were…b-b-back!"

Cosmo obliged. He held up his wand and soon everyone was back in the room as though nothing had even happened, and Cosmo disguised himself as Timmy's blanket.

"Whoa, what just happened?" blinked Mrs. Turner while looking around.

"I don't know. How'd we get here so fast?"asked Mr. Turner.

Doctor Baxter and his nurses were as equally confused; however, they didn't have time to voice it.

"Timmy!" cried the doctor.

This snapped the parents out of their wonderment and sent their attention towards their deteriorating son.

"What's…what's happening? What's going on?" demanded his mother.

"He's going into respiratory distress! Someone, get a breathing tube and a ventilator in here now!"

The nurses rushed out of the room.

"Timmy. Timmy, stay with me. You're going to be all right," Doctor Baxter spoke calmly.

A few fearful tears seeped from the ten-year-old's eyes. It was no use. There was nothing anyone could do to help him, despite their best efforts. The nurses returned with the equipment they needed and began to stick the tube down his throat. The boy closed his eyes as more tears seeped out. This was it. This was the end.


	15. Chapter 15

**DGG: Well...this is much later than the "hopefully by next weekend" I promised all of you...However, in my defense, school is a bunch of suck . Plus this chapter was a mess...I had to add things in, take stuff out...all sorts of crap. So...I think it's better than what it was originally. That means nothing to all of you though considering you have nothing to base that off of, but whatever. I'm hoping some of these parts to come out as confusing...it might. It might not. I don't know. But here is the next chapter. Read, review, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"It looks like I win!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo.

His laughter echoed throughout Fairy World, reaching each fairy's ears with sickening torment. Every one of the ailing fairies bowed their heads in agonizing torment now that Wanda, too, had been infected.

"Now," everyone turned their attention back to Anti-Cosmo, "I can finish my deed and destroy Fairy World!"

"Father, wait!" cried Foop.

"What is it?" asked his father in annoyance, wanting to move on with his plan.

"Look," he pointed.

Anti-Cosmo, as well as everyone else, turned their attention back towards Wanda. The female had begun to stir and was weakly pushing herself up. Everyone stared in amazement as she slowly rose to her feet. Once she was standing, she grabbed a hold of a nearby lamp post to steady herself then put a hand to her chest.

"I'm…I'm okay," she spoke in disbelief.

"Impossible!" roared Anti-Cosmo. "You should be crumbling into fairy dust right now! How could you have withstood my attack?"

Astounded, the fairy stared downwards at where she had been marked. She was all right. She didn't understand it but somehow The Mark didn't affect her. But how? No one was immune to it, so what happened? Suddenly she remembered hearing Poof's voice just before the attack struck her.

"Well," a British voice broke her from her thoughts, "you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, try again."

Anti-Cosmo aimed his wand and fired another purple stream.

"_Poof!"_

Wanda's eyes shot wide open. She heard her baby again. She looked up, somehow understanding what her son's tiny voice was trying to tell her to do. Before she truly knew what she was doing, Wanda quickly jumped into the air, dodging the lightning-fast attack with ease. The attack collided with the building behind her, causing it to explode into rubble, but Wanda landed back on the sidewalk completely unscathed.

"Whoa," she blinked, surprised by her own reflexes.

"So you finally learned how to dodge an attack, did you?" queried the anti-fairy.

"Did…did you hear that?" Wanda asked breathlessly, looking around and ignoring his question.

"Hear what?" Anti-Cosmo snapped.

"I…I heard Poof…"

"Poof? Poof is dead, remember? Perhaps your feeble mind has finally started to crack."

Wanda glared at him; he smirked.

"He told me to jump. That's how I knew I could dodge your attack."

"Oh, really? Poof told you that, did he?" Anti-Cosmo humored her, raising his right eyebrow arrogantly. "Well, then let's see if your luck – and your mind – holds out for round two."

With that, Anti-Cosmo fired off multiple shots so that no matter where Wanda jumped, she would get hit. However, Wanda now noticed that she was thinking more clearly this time around. At the beginning of the fight, her mind would have been too frazzled, and she would have tried to dodge this new onslaught; however, hearing her son and being hit with that first blast somehow eased her nerves. So rather than jumping, she used her magic to transport out of the way. This, though slightly surprising, did not worry the anti-fairy; it amused him actually. He kept a vigilant eye out for where his opponent would pop up, and low and behold she appeared on the opposite side of the street. Once he saw her he threw another attack her way.

Wanda heard her son's squeaky voice yet again, turning her head just in time to see the virus hit her square in the stomach. But to Anti-Cosmo's dismay she was still healthy. She wasn't even thrown backwards this time. She was doubled over as though she had just been punched in the gut, but she was still standing.

"I don't understand!" cried Anti-Cosmo. "I have all of Poof's magic at my fingertips. I ravaged this world practically single-handedly. How could my magic not be working?"

Wanda, still holding her stomach, looked up in realization. All her confusion suddenly melted away.

"Of course. Because it's not your magic. It's _Poof's_ magic. He'd never hurt me!"

"That's preposterous! Your son is dead! His magic now belongs to me! Although it's true that he would never want to harm you, the same cannot be said for me!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo, frustration seeping into every sentence.

In order to prove that he was in control of the magic he wielded, he sent three more strikes at the female fairy. Each hit her in the gut with just as much success as the first three attempts. In fact, with each strike she seemed to grow a little more resilient. This only caused the anti-fairy to yell out with rage.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Wanda, almost sounding bored. "Poof would never use his magic in order to harm me."

"It is not Poof's magic anymore!"

"Well, clearly attacking me with The Mark isn't going to work no matter how many times you do it. I can see that. Everyone watching can see that. You seem to be the only one having a hard time with this fact. Are you sure that your brain is the opposite of Cosmo's?"

"That's it! No one insults my intelligence and lives to see the 'morrow. I will show you just who controls the magic within my wand! On guard!"

Anti-Cosmo held his ebony wand high, magically poofing in hundreds of bows and arrows all poised and set to skewer his opponent.

"Perhaps a direct assault from my wand won't work on you, but let's see you try to get out of this mess."

With one last smirk Anti-Cosmo let his arrows fly. Wanda didn't budge. With one look of determination she poofed herself into a pink samurai suit and used her sword to block any of the arrows that may have hit her.

"Is that all you've got?" she challenged.

The male's eye twitched in anger as he clenched his teeth together in frustration. With an aggravated grunt, he haphazardly fired a red laser from his wand aimed straight at Wanda's head. Unfortunately for him she blocked it with her sword, reflecting it straight back at him. Anti-Cosmo gasped in shock. Before he could truly gather his wits back together, the laser hit him square in the chest and sent him careening into a lamp post a few feet behind him with a sickening cracking sound.

"Father!" exclaimed Foop.

He and Anti-Wanda rushed to his aid.

"Anti-Cosmo, are you all right?" asked his wife while grabbing his arm, clearly worried.

"Get off me!" he roared at his family, wincing at the pain emanating from his newly broken wings. "Wanda, you're about to wish that you had never been born."

"Bring it on."

The anti-fairy still refused to believe that he couldn't use his magic to harm his opponent. Thus, Anti-Cosmo poofed in a vast number of knives and flung them all towards Wanda. The female was able to block most of them with her sword, though a few grazed her arms causing a slight amount of blood to appear. Unpleased with the lack of injury, the anti-fairy materialized a black sword and lunged at the female.

The two clashed their metal swords together, blocking each other's attacks at every turn. As the two fought on, Wanda appeared to be growing bored as though she felt her opponent wasn't putting up much of a fight. Seeing this caused the fire within Anti-Cosmo to burn more intensely. He couldn't understand it. Before, he had been dominating this fight. Wanda was much weaker than him. Had they fought like this earlier, he would have slain her in no time at all; however, now he couldn't even get a shot in edge wise. The tables had suddenly turned, and this battle wasn't going at all the way he'd hoped it would. Suddenly Anti-Cosmo jumped backwards, out of Wanda's reach.

"How could you have gotten so strong in so little time?" he demanded.

"I told you I heard Poof's voice every time you tried to infect me with your disease. And every time I heard him, I suddenly felt stronger and could think more clearly. I feel like he's been helping me ever since that first attack collided with me."

The anti-fairy's glare intensified. He was about to argue against her ridiculous claims when suddenly the anger from his face vanished and was replaced with one of shock and realization. After truly processing what she said, he suddenly remembered something he'd read in one of the many books in his library.

"Father," spoke Foop, recalling the same thing. "You don't think it's a case of Magic Recall, do you?"

"I do, Foop," Anti-Cosmo spoke, regaining his normal composure. "The Magic Recall Theory states that a fairy and its magic are not two separate entities, but are in fact one in the same. And if that is true, then it's like Poof's magic has a slight mind of its own. So you were right, Wanda. Poof would never harm you, and he won't allow for such an evil to befall he beloved mother. He must have changed the attributes of the magic streams I sent out to infect you earlier, so that rather than infect you with The Mark, I unknowingly transferred some of my magic to you. Poof helped clear your mind and strengthened you in order to even out the battlefield."

"So…so does that mean that my baby is still alive?" blinked Wanda.

"In a sense," Foop answered while twisting his mustache in between the thumb and index finger of his left hand.

"Then no wonder I'm suddenly faring better against you. Poof won't let you use his magic to do anything too serious to me."

The female was right. Poof's magic wouldn't harm her with The Mark. However, even though the magic being used by Anti-Cosmo remembered who it belonged to, it did not have complete control. It couldn't stop him from using other attacks against the female. Only The Mark was affected and made null and void against his opponent. And now the playing field was a little more evened out thanks to the magic transference! Well, that wouldn't do at all. Playing fair was not something an anti-fairy was conditioned to do. He smirked, thinking of a way around Poof's undying love for his mother.

"You seem to do quite well in a one-on-one battle," he noted. Wanda raised an eyebrow. "But let's see how well you do against a whole army of anti-fairies. Anti-fairies, attack! Show no mercy!"

Immediately, an entire horde of navy-blue flew out from behind walls, burst through buildings, and even flew up from the sewers. Wanda stared all around; she was surrounded on all sides. All of them stared her down from the skies, each with a devious smile plastered on their faces. Suddenly, the horde swooped down on her. Attacks flew at her from every direction. One red laser came flying towards her face, but she was able to deflect it with her sword back out into the crowd, hitting one of the anti-fairies. Another attack hit her square in the back, causing her to yelp and forcing Wanda to lose her magical grip on her costume, replacing it with her normal everyday attire. She painfully turned around and fired a laser from her own wand, striking an anti-fairy in the wing. Unfortunately, the multitude of anti-fairies was too much for just one fairy alone as they all attacked at will, striking Wanda from all angles. Anti-Cosmo watched smugly, leaning against the dented lamp post with his arms folded.

"I do love playing dirty," he chuckled.

"Good thinking, Father," applauded the baby. "Wanda may be able to hold her own against you, but she will never be able to defeat every resident from Anti-Fairy World. I suppose this is why you're the head of our clan."

"Quite right, Foop. She's going down."

The two males were distracted from their conversation by Wanda's anguish screams. Currently, she was at the bottom of a massive dog-pile. Her muffled cries brought an evil satisfaction to the two anti-fairies; however, it brought just the opposite to all the sickly fairies on the sidelines. None of them were able to stomach the unfairness Anti-Cosmo brought to the playing field.

"Enough!" ordered Anti-Cosmo.

Immediately, the sea of navy-blue subsided to reveal the pink-haired female lying stationary on the street with many smoking burn marks all over her. Anti-Cosmo walked over to the woman, stopping just in front of her head.

"Had enough yet?" he smiled complacently.

Wanda clenched her wand tightly in her left hand with her face planted firmly in the ground. She was weak from the recent attack; however, her knuckles turned white as she gripped her wand tighter with each passing chuckle from her foe's lips. Finally, she had enough. With all the strength she could muster, she feebly aimed her wand and fired. A yellow haze suddenly surrounded the male, entrapping him and causing him to yell out in pain. With each passing second that his scream sounded throughout the realm, Wanda seemed to regain her strength. While keeping her attention focused on Anti-Cosmo, she slowly stood up, making sure to not let up on her attack.

All the surrounding anti-fairies were like a deer in headlights – their eyes were wide and their mouths were all agape. How could she still be able to stand? They attacked with everything they had. Wanda should have been down for the count. No one was able to move, unable to help their leader. No one, except for one anti-fairy in particular.

Wanda was taken off-guard by a blow to her left side. With a yelp, she landed with a thud on the sidewalk, causing her to drop her wand and break her onslaught. The haze entrapping Anti-Cosmo disappeared; he fell silent as he dropped to his knees, barely able to hold himself up.

"That's fer attackin' my Anti-Cosmo," spoke Anti-Wanda's angry Southern voice.

Wanda turned to her left to find her anti-fairy standing triumphantly. But the fairy's pink orbs soon traveled downwards to the sidewalk to see her fallen wand, which had landed a few feet away in between the two females. Anti-Wanda didn't seem to be paying any attention to the wand in front of her, but nonetheless, Wand kept averting her eyes from the navy-blue female to the wand. She tried to keep her eyes on both of them as she attempted to formulate a tiny plan in her mind to retrieve her wand. However, the square baby saw Wanda's intentions, and refused to allow her to regain her weapon.

"Oh no you don't," Foop swooped in and snatched up the wand and took it back to his father who was still doubled over and kneeling on the ground.

Anti-Cosmo snarled vehemently as he ripped the wand out of his son's hands.

"So you got off one lucky shot!" he roared while locking venomous eyes on his foe. "But now you certainly will never do it again!"

Wanda stood up quickly, unsure of what would happen, but suddenly a plan popped into her mind. She looked over at her counterpart, who stood smiling proudly at her accomplishment. She turned her body ever so slightly in order to beam at her husband, and that's when Wanda caught sight of Anti-Wanda's ebony wand sticking out of her pants pocket. The pink-haired fairy wasted no time. She pounced on the anti-fairy, tackling her to the ground, and stole her wand.

"Unhand my wife!"ordered Anti-Cosmo.

Wanda stood up, her arm clutched around her counterpart's throat, and pointed the wand at her heart.

"Lift your virus from everyone you've infected and I'll let your wife go unharmed," seethed Wanda.

"That wasn't our deal."

"Well I'm changing the rules. Cure everyone or I'll kill her."

"Anti-Cosmo," squeaked the frightened anti-fairy.

"That's rather dark for you, Wanda," Anti-Cosmo mused. "You don't have what it takes to take a life."

"Try me," she challenged.

The male stood silently, mulling over the proposition for a few moments.

"Fine. Do it," he challenged.

"What?" both females blinked.

"If you're going to kill her, do it."

Wanda looked taken aback. That wasn't the response she had expected to hear.

"Anti-Cosmo, don't let her hurt me," begged his terrified wife.

"Go on, Wanda. I'm not giving up my virus, so kill her."

Wanda was shocked; she didn't truly know what to do now. She looked up at Anti-Cosmo – his thick, black eyebrows were raised as he awaited Wanda's next move. She then looked over towards her fairy clan – all of them seemed upset and disheartened by her shady actions. After all, fairies were typically peaceful beings, and Wanda usually would never even begin to think of harming, let alone killing, another living creature. The anti-fairies waited anxiously all around them. The female gulped down the lump that formed in her throat, let out a defeated sigh, and released her evil counterpart. Once she was free, Anti-Wanda scrambled to get to her husband as fast as she could, hiding timidly behind him once she made her way over to him.

"I knew you couldn't do it," he smirked. "You don't have an evil bone in your body; I knew it was a bluff all along."

Wanda kept her gaze fixated on the road below, shame etched deeply on her face.

"Your compassion will be your downfall, Wanda. You'd better obtain a fiercer disposition, or else you'll never win this battle."


	16. Chapter 16

**DGG: Ah. Oh my. School. I blame school. Sorry the update took so long. I really hope it was worth the wait. One more chapter to go!**

**

* * *

**

An hour had passed since Timmy first went in to respiratory distress, and the doctor's had failed in getting him to breathe on his own again. Timmy's mother sat by his right side and held his hand tightly. His father sat next to his mother, holding her closely to comfort her. It had been fifteen minutes since Timmy fell into a coma, and Doctor Baxter had given the parents the news that their son probably would never wake up again. The mother had just stopped sobbing, but the tears still flowed from her eyes; the same went for her husband.

Cosmo looked around the room forlornly, still disguised as Timmy's green hospital blanket. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse, or could it? His godson was about to die, and he didn't know what he would do if Wanda didn't make it out of this fight. He did everything he could to hold back his own tears. The fairy looked towards Timmy's face. How could everything have just fallen apart so quickly? It felt like the end for everything – Timmy, his family, his job. Yes, his job. After this, he was certain he'd retire from godparenting. And probably fall in to a deep depression for the rest of existence if he had to live out the rest of his life without his beloved wife.

Suddenly, a bunch of beeping snapped Cosmo out of his thoughts. He looked around frantically as the adults in the room rushed around in an attempt to silence the machines.

"What's going on now?" asked Timmy's mother's shaky voice.

"His organs are failing," answered Doctor Baxter as he ordered his nurses to retrieve more medication and machines.

This caused the middle-aged female to burst into a whole new round of tears. Her husband just seemed stuck in a daze, unable to move or do anything. Cosmo blinked back more tears of his own. This was just way too much. Never before had any of his godchildren been on the brink of death. Never. He'd also never had such a heavy feeling in his chest before. Although he knew the situation was hopeless, and although he was frightened beyond all belief that Wanda had already lost, he still believed in her; he refused to truly believe anything had happened to her as it was slightly easier to live in denial than it was to live with the pain of the truth.

_You'd better hurry up, Wanda_, Cosmo thought to himself, _because Timmy's not gonna last much longer._

_

* * *

_

Wanda fell to the ground after a strike from her opponent. She hadn't resisted it. Actually, without her wand she was powerless against her adversary. She had no way of defending herself and Anti-Cosmo was taking full advantage of this unfair twist. Wanda stayed down; what was the point of getting back up? She couldn't do anything, so she just stayed lying face down.

"Giving up so easily?" taunted Anti-Cosmo.

The female didn't reply.

"Hm. I regain the upper hand, and you decide to forfeit just like that? I'm rather surprised, Wanda. And extremely disappointed."

"I guess she's finally realized that she is no match for your power, after all, Father," said Foop before beginning to suck on his bottle.

"It's about time; we've only been mentioning it since the battle began."

Wanda sat up and sighed. She stared despondently at the two males laughing. They _were_ right. She knew when she challenged Anti-Cosmo that it was a battle she couldn't win. The odds were too much in his favor. He held all the power. She didn't want to let anyone down, but there was just no way she could win – especially with no way to attack or defend herself. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Cosmo,_ she thought. _I guess I can't keep my promise to you. But this battle's over. I'm done._

"_Poof, poof!"_ a tiny, squeaky voice resounded in the female's ears, causing her to reopen her eyes. However, when she looked around she was sitting in nothing but darkness, completely alone – no trace of anyone could be found.

Her breathing quickened as her eyes darted around the endless darkness.

"Poof?" she spoke, unsure.

_"Mama!"_ answered the excited voice.

"Poof, where are you?"

_ "Poof!"_

His voice was so near, yet there wasn't anyone there but her. She kept looking, but still saw nothing but shadows.

"I'm sorry, Poof," she spoke. "I wanted to avenge you and Timmy, and for awhile I thought I stood a fighting chance, but let's face it. I'm no fighter. I just wish there was some way I could win. Everyone needs to be saved."

_"Poof, poof!"_ the baby cried eagerly as though he had an idea.

Wanda raised a confused eyebrow at her son's happiness, but that's when the darkness faded away to reveal Fairy World again as though nothing had even happened. The godmother looked around in confusion, but her gaze soon came to a rest on Foop and Anti-Cosmo, who were still laughing at her expense. However, it wasn't the anti-fairies she was truly looking at. She stared curiously at Anti-Cosmo's hand where she noticed a slight glow coming from her wand. The light began to grow brighter, finally catching everyone's attention. That's when Anti-Cosmo yelped in pain, accidentally tossing the wand through the air back towards its owner.

"My wand!" exclaimed Wanda as she caught it.

Anti-Cosmo stood clutching his right hand with a slight grimace on his face.

"What happened?" blinked Anti-Wanda while staring curiously at her husband's hand.

"Her wand burnt me," seethed her husband. "However did you manage that one, Wanda?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it," she shrugged, knowing in her mind that her son had had something to do with it.

The anti-fairy glared at her, but soon regained his regal composure.

"You feel good now, do you?" asked Anti-Cosmo.

The fairy seemed flustered by his question, unsure of what to say.

"Let's see how well you feel after this!" he grabbed for his own wand; however, he was met with the same burning sensation in his palm that he received from Wanda's wand and quickly tossed it to the ground.

His family stared questioningly at him as well as the rest of his anti-fairy followers.

"What did you do?" growled Anti-Cosmo, making sure to emphasize every word in the sentence.

Wanda shook her head, "I didn't do anything."

"I can't touch my wand!"

"W-Wanda," the female turned her head to her right at the sound of her father's voice. She stared at him, seeing the look of determination on his sickly face. "F-finish…him."

The pink-haired female smiled and nodded in agreement to her father as well as to all the other fairies who agreed with his words.

"Well," Wanda rubbed her wand, "normally I wouldn't attack someone who was defenseless, but in this case I think I can make an exception!"

Anti-Cosmo gasped as the female pointed her wand and used her magic to create a giant torrent of water that crashed into the evil male. The wave washed him away from his family and crushed him against a nearby building. He was submerged under the torrent for a few minutes before Wanda finally used her magic to make the wave disappear. The anti-fairy coughed violently as he fell to the ground.

Anti-Wanda gasped as she rushed to her beloved's side.

The male seemed to pay her no attention. Instead he turned to the next nearest anti-fairy and ripped the wand out of his hands.

"I may not be able to touch my own wand; however, I can touch another's wand," hissed Anti-Cosmo.

"But, Father," spoke Foop, "that wand won't be able to tap into Poof's magic! Only the wand used to suck up the extra magic can tap into it! You'll be back to the strength you were before Poof died."

The anti-fairy glared angrily at his son.

"Be that as it may," he seethed, "I am still a force to be reckoned with even without the extra boost from Poof's magic."

He shot a string of lasers towards Wanda, who deflected each one in multiple directions with the aid of a force field. The lasers hit multiple buildings along with a few anti-fairies causing rubble and anti-fairies to fly everywhere. With more determination, he next shot a stream of fireballs out of the wand, but Wanda acted quickly and conjured up a giant fire extinguisher to put out the flames. The anti-fairy's eye twitched out of irritation. He sent several more attacks her way, but no matter what he threw at her – spiders, thumb tacks, papers for paper cuts – she always deflected it – giant boot, cork board, fire to burn the paper. It seemed that without the aid of Poof's magic, he just couldn't compete with Wanda and her increased power anymore.

"Maybe you should just forfeit and save yourself the agony of being embarrassed in front of all your companions," Wanda mocked.

Anti-Cosmo didn't find her joke amusing at all.

"You think you can win now? Trust me when I tell you you've already lost. It won't be long now before all your friends and family members turn to dust! And it won't be long now before young Timothy perishes as well. The longer our battle goes on, the less time you have to save everyone you care about."

"Why don't you just admit you've lost?" asked Wanda.

"Because as long as the entire fairy population goes extinct, I'll have won."

Wanda looked around at the withering fairies around her. She felt sorry for them. But as long as she was still standing, she was going to save them. No matter what. That's when an idea struck her. It was a fairly bold idea and it would put this battle into a sudden death match. She had never attempted this before; however, she had to give it a shot.

"Hold up your wand," ordered Wanda.

"What?" blinked Anti-Cosmo.

"Hold it up. We're going to duel the old-fashioned way."

The fanged male raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"A duel?"

"Yes, a duel. I hold up my wand, and you hold up yours. Energy beams will shoot from the tips of our wands and connect in the center of the battlefield. The strength of the energy beams depends on how strong the holders are. The stronger beam will overpower the weaker beam and will eventually disarm the weaker fairy – or anti-fairy. The first one to be disarmed loses."

"I know what a duel is, woman," snapped the British male. "But I'm not sure you understand what you're getting yourself into by challenging me to one. I've competed in many duels in my lifetime, and I have never lost a single one. My magic – as well as my will – is still very strong even without the aid of your son's magic."

Wanda's confidence seemed to falter for a moment, but she soon regained her wits. She couldn't back down now.

"Hold up your wand."

"I see," he pointed his wand directly at his opponent, who in turn did the same. "You're trying to lose admirably."

"I won't lose."

"We'll see. On guard!"

With those words, a pink beam of light from Wanda's wand and a blue beam of light from Anti-Cosmo's collided with one another. Everyone watched in amazement as the two attacks seemed to be about equal in strength – one stream wasn't overpowering the other. The two even had to use both hands in order to brace their wands. Sweat beads dripped from their foreheads as each fought fervently to defeat the other.

**FPFPFP**

Crying filled the hospital room. Nothing else could be done for Timmy. His mother stood with her arms around her husband's neck and her face buried in his chest. Mr. Turner held his wife tightly with his face buried in her hair. The beeping on Timmy's heart monitor seemed to be slowing down, and they were sure it would be only a matter minutes – if not seconds – before Doctor Baxter would have to call his time of death.

**FPFPFP**

The light beams were still going nowhere in this battle. The clashing beams kept sending out massive energy waves causing the wind to whip around the streets, nearly blowing the weak fairies away. The battle was going nowhere fast, but neither dueler could step away until the battle was over –those were the rules of a duel after all. But Anti-Cosmo was growing weary of this monotonousness. He needed to end this battle and end it quickly so he could continue on with the rest of his diabolical plan.

Wanda focused intensely on the situation at hand. With her newly increased power, she was faring quite well; however, when she called the duel she thought that without Poof's magic aiding Anti-Cosmo that he would be slightly easier to defeat. Clearly she had been wrong. But no matter what she was still determined to beat Anti-Cosmo, and the strength of his energy beam would not deter her.

**FPFPFP**

Cosmo's breaths were getting shakier and shakier by the second. At this rate he would expose himself to everyone in the room and have to go away forever. However, would it really matter? He'd have to leave anyway if his godchild died. A tiny sob escaped him, but fortunately no one heard. Everyone else was too distraught to notice. The fairy looked again to his godchild's face. The impending thought that his anti-fairy had killed his wife kept surfacing in his mind. It had been too long. Timmy was going to die because Wanda had already died, and Anti-Cosmo would rule the entire universe.

**FPFPFP**

The battle ensued, still giving little leeway to the beams. Both opponents were forcing out as much energy as they could, but nothing seemed to budge the lights; they were both too evenly matched for this battle. The proper rules of a duel stated that the first fairy to be unarmed was the loser. Those were the proper rules. There was more than one way to win in a fairy duel, whether or not it was ethical or admirable. Most followed the set rules; however, anti-fairies were always mischievous and deviant in their ways, and this battle would be no exception. The male smirked as he suddenly shifted his wand over just a few millimeters, disconnecting the energy beams and sending his straight for his opponent's heart. Wanda gasped, unable to do anything; she hadn't expected her opponent to cheat in the duel. However, while Anti-Cosmo's scheme was clever, he hadn't given much thought to Wanda's active energy beam, which went soaring towards his own heart. Both attacks hit at the same time, sending both opponents flying backwards onto the ground. Nobody moved. Nobody said a word.

**FPFPFP**

It was the last few moments and they were incredibly intense and incredibly painful. Timmy's heart beat kept growing slower and slower. Any second now the boy would flat line and it would all be over. The parents sobbed, the doctor waited solemnly, and the fairy godparent closed his eyes as if it would make the situation go away. He couldn't deal with this. Timmy's heart rate blipped once more…then again and again and again, faster and faster each time. Timmy's parents stopped sobbing and looked towards the heart monitor in fascination. Doctor Baxter rushed to Timmy's side, checking every machine.

"This…this isn't possible," he gasped.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Turner.

"His vitals are improving, but I don't see how…"

The adults looked down to see Timmy's eyes flutter open and him move uncomfortably due to the breathing tube going down his throat.

"Timmy," his mother placed a hand to his forehead.

The brunette tried to muster a smile around the tube.

"Somebody, take that thing out of him!" exclaimed Mrs. Turner.

The nurses rushed over and pulled the tube from his throat causing the boy to cough. His mother quickly picked him up and clutched him close, knocking his "blanket" to the floor. Cosmo looked up from the ground as the parents hugged their son tightly. The green fairy was overcome with joy. Quickly used his wand to appear as a tiny fly right in front of his godson's face.

"Timmy," he whispered, a huge smile growing on his face, "you're okay!"

"Yeah! And you know what that means, right?"

"Wanda won!"

"Cosmo, go see her. I'll be fine here."

"Yeah…yeah, okay."

Cosmo hurriedly transported himself from the hospital room to Fairy World where he eagerly expected to see his triumphant wife. He looked around and saw that everything had its color back. He smiled brightly.

"Wanda!" he called. "Wanda, where are you? Wanda?"

He stopped when he saw a giant crowd of fairies in the middle of the street. Confused, he made his way towards them and began shoving his way through the massive crowd. As he pushed through everyone started whispering to one another. Eventually he made it to the center of the crowd.

"Cosmo," spoke Jorgen solemnly. The tiny fairy turned to his left in order to look at him. "I just have to say that I truly do feel sorry for you. Being a husband, myself I could never imagine…" the large fairy trailed off.

The green haired male seemed even more confused at Jorgen's words. He looked down towards the ground with a look of contemplation on his face; however, this didn't last long as thinking was never his strong point. Soon he turned his attention to the center of the circle where he saw his father-in-law sitting in the middle of the street next to another fairy who was lying motionless on the pavement. He gasped as he made his way towards them. As he got closer, his breathing became jagged and shallow and his stomach began tying itself in knots.

"Cosmo," spoke Big Daddy. The trash-dealing fairy moved aside for the emerald-haired fairy to sit down in front of his motionless wife.

Cosmo stared down at her. She was lying on her right side. Her right hand lay outstretched in front of her face; her left hand lay limp in front of her stomach. The male shook his head slightly as his lower lip began to quiver.

"W-Wanda," he spoke to her with tears in his eyes. "What…what happened?"

"I think you know what happened," answered Big Daddy sternly, but with an air of sadness to his usually gruff voice.

"But…but she won. You're all okay! Timmy's okay!"

"Cosmo, she sacrificed herself to save all of us," Jorgen piped up.

"No," Cosmo shook his head, his voice thick with tears. "No! Wanda…Wanda would never leave me!"

"A fact I know all too well," Big Daddy rolled his pink eyes. "But this isn't a normal circumstance."

"Wanda, get up!" cried Cosmo as he grabbed her shoulder.

"She understood the consequences that she may have had to face," Big Daddy spoke while trying to remain calm.

"You have to, Wanda! You have to!" the tears poured from his green eyes.

"Cosmo…"

"Wanda, wake up!"

"Cosmo, she's not…"

"Wanda, please. Wake up!" he shook her shoulder more violently, yet her eyes refused to open. "Wanda! Please!"

"Cosmo," Jorgen spoke solemnly from the crowd again, "you have to understand that she risked her life in order to save all of us. She fought very bravely. You should be proud of her."

"But…but she won!" sobbed Cosmo. "She won! You're all okay! Timmy's okay! She has to wake up! She promised she'd come back to me! She promised!"

The fairies surrounding them tried to hold back their own tears as they watched Cosmo desperately try to awaken his wife. The minutes seemed like hours as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Cosmo, technically neither of them won the battle," explained Jorgen. "They were dueling, Anti-Cosmo cheated, and they both…well…"

"No. Wanda. I love you! Please don't leave me! You never break a promise! Never! You just have to wake up! You have to!"

The pain that emanated from Cosmo's broken heart permeated the streets of Fairy World, and it was almost too much for anyone to bear. Cosmo sniffled as he looked into Wanda's face, realizing all too well that his wife would never wake no matter how many times he tried to make her. That meant no more kisses. And no more hugs. No one to comfort him when he was afraid, and no one to snuggle with at night. Without Wanda by his side, his life simply had no meaning. He whimpered and hung his head while continuing to beg her in a low whisper to wake up. The green-haired male's orbs were fixated on the pavement underneath him when he suddenly caught a small glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Wanda's wand lying a few inches away. Another sob escaped his lips as he reached out for it. He stared at it with a fresh round of tears coming to his eyes. She had always loved being a fairy godparent. She had loved to make human children happy. With that in mind Cosmo placed the wand in his wife's left hand and closed her fingers around it. He stared at her motionless body again and another tear fell from his eyes, landing on the gold star.

_"Poof, poof!" _cried the tiny, inaudible voice of the fairy baby. The baby had never seen his father so distraught before. And his mother didn't deserve what happened to her. That's when the deceased fairy's powerful magic set to work.

Cosmo leaned over and kissed Wanda on the forehead before burying his face into Wanda's left shoulder to sob uncontrollably. Everyone bowed their heads failing to notice the quaint breeze that started to blow all around the streets. After a few moments, the fairies surrounding the couple lifted their heads to see something rather…impossible. As the quaint breeze subsided, Wanda began to stir. Her right hand twitched. Then, her eyes fluttered open.

"It's…it's a miracle," blinked Jorgen. "She…she was dead."

Cosmo continued to cry, not noticing the new string of whispers that were going on around him.

"C-Cosmo?" spoke Wanda's groggy voice.

The fairy stopped crying, shock coursing through his veins. He lifted his head slowly to see his wife looking up at him.

"Wanda?" he said, unsure if what he was seeing could really be happening.

She smiled and reached up and touched his face. The green-haired fairy's face lit up and his smile practically reached from ear to ear as the familiar lighter-than-air feeling he usually felt whenever she touched him like that filled his entire body.

"Wanda!" he exclaimed, while pulling her up to him and hugging her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I promised I'd come back to you," she spoke, hugging him back just as tightly.

"NO!" screamed a southern-tinted voice, breaking the tranquility and happiness of the moment.

The circle of fairies parted and turned around to see Anti-Wanda shaking her husband violently.

"Wake up! Insult me! Call me a name! Anything!" she begged while a stream of tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Mother, he's not going to…" started Foop.

"WAKE UP!"

Without warning, the anti-fairy lying in front of her turned to dust.

"No! NO! Anti-Cosmo! Come back!" screeched Anti-Wanda. "Come back."

"It serves him right," boomed Jorgen, stepping towards the horde of anti-fairies. "All of you have caused more than your fair share of damage to our world. Now return to your own world. You can all wait there for me. I'll be discussing your punishment with the Ancient Fairy Council shortly."

Jorgen banged the base of his massive wand on the pavement causing all the anti-fairies to vanish back to their home realm of Anti-Fairy World.

Everyone turned their attention back to the couple in the middle of the street, who were sitting happily in each other's arms, seemingly unbothered by Anti-Wanda's anguished cries.

"Wanda," Jorgen stepped towards them; the smaller fairies looked up at him. "You have saved our entire species as well as our world. Fairy World is forever in your debt."

"I did what I had to do," she smiled.

"Nonsense. You rose above and beyond the call of any mere fairy; you're a hero."

Everyone around them erupted into a roar of cheers. The female smiled proudly at all the applause, yet she wasn't truly happy. Something was still missing from the equation.

* * *

**DGG: Ah, yes. One more lovely little chapter to go. I'm hoping the dueling rules made sense to everyone. If not, you can tell me. I promise I won't cry...much. So I thank you for reading and reviewing thus far, and hopefully I will get the last chapter up before too long. So please review in the meantime!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DGG: It was a long wait again...and probably not even worth it. I re-did this entire chapter. Plus school papers engulfed my life. Ugh. But here it is. The little closing chapter of the story. Thank-you, thank-you for reading. And thank-you to all of my lovely reviewers. You all have been greatly appreciated. **

**

* * *

**

The very next night there was a huge party in Fairy World to honor their new heroine, Wanda. Every resident of Fairy World had shown up for all the festivities. There was music, food, dancing, and plenty of magic, yet something – or rather someone – was missing.

When Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in Timmy's bedroom, Wanda had refused the invitation to attend the party. The large fairy argued with her for a good ten minutes before he finally realized the female wasn't going to back down. He heaved an aggravated sigh, but he eventually left to tell all the residents of Fairy World that the party was off.

"Wanda, what's the matter? We should go to the party," spoke Cosmo. "It's just for you!"

"Yeah," agreed Timmy. "You're definitely a hero! You deserve a party."

"I don't feel like much of a hero," Wanda sat on the edge of her godson's bed.

"What's wrong, Wanda?" asked Cosmo, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't really feel like I've won."

"What are you talking about? Of course you won! You saved my life, Wanda. If it weren't for you I would be dead right now, along with all of the fairies in the universe," smiled Timmy. "If you had lost, then none of us would be here. You definitely won."

"I know that; that's not really what I'm talking about though."

Timmy blinked, confusion coming over his face.

"You shouldn't have needed saving. If it weren't for me in the first place, then you never would have had to feel the need to save my life."

Cosmo blinked in surprise, worry evident on his features.

"Don't say that, Wanda. Sure, I wanted to prove that I could be responsible, but honestly that's not why I saved you."

The two fairies eyed the young boy standing on the floor in front of them.

"Wanda, you're my godmother. I didn't want Anti-Cosmo to infect you with The Mark. I took the hit because I love you."

"Oh, Timmy," a few tears escaped the female's pink eyes as she smiled, hopped down off the bed, and hugged the boy. A few seconds later, however, she pulled out of the embrace, all traces of her smile gone. "But, still. I'm sorry about how I had been treating you. It wasn't your fault Poof got so sick, and I don't think having actually stayed at home would have caused any less damage to Dimmsdale with the way Poof's magic had been going haywire. I was taking everything out on you. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"Don't worry about it, Wanda," Timmy smiled. "But still, you should go to the party. Everyone just wants to show their appreciation for you saving them."

"Yeah," agreed Cosmo. "Parties are fun. It'll take your mind off things for awhile."

"I don't deserve a party," Wanda turned away from the two males. "There was just one person that I wasn't able to save."

"Who?" Cosmo cocked his head to one side.

"Oh. Right. Poof," Timmy said quietly as he bowed his head.

Tears came to the godmother's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Cosmo hopped off the bed and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, it was all Anti-Cosmo's doing," agreed Timmy. "You had nothing to do with it."

"But I did, Timmy! I was the one who fed Poof the virus! I practically killed him! I was his mother, and I practically killed my own baby!" she turned and sobbed into her husband's chest.

"Wanda, it's not your fault. You were an unwilling pawn in Anti-Cosmo's plan. Don't blame yourself."

"Timmy, I know you're trying to help, but it's just not making me feel any better."

Timmy sighed. What could he possibly do to help his godmother?

"Poof, poof!" a tiny little voice cried, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Did you hear that?" Wanda looked up at her husband, then over at her godson expectantly.

"It…it sounded like Poof," Timmy spoke in surprise.

"Poof," Wanda called.

"Poof!" the baby's squeaky voice answered.

The two males watched intently as Wanda stood stark still. What was going on?

"Poof, poof! Poof poof!"

The pink-haired female turned and looked at the two males.

"We need to go to Fairy World. We need to go there now!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Are we going to the party?" asked Cosmo, his voice full of hope as a smile crept onto his face.

"Sort of."

Without anymore hesitation, Wanda pulled out her wand, and used her magic to transport the three of them from Timmy's bedroom to the magical realm of Fairy World. The trio appeared in the center of town, where all the buildings were decorated for the large party they had expected to throw for Wanda that night. All of the residents of Fairy World had been in the process of cleaning up the balloons, streamers, confetti, and other various party things when the three suddenly appeared, shocking everyone.

"Wanda," spoke Jorgen from behind them. "You decided to attend the party after all!"

"No," came the female's blunt response.

"Then why are you here?"

"My baby told me to come here."

This surprised everyone. All the fairies exchanged glances with one another, unsure of what to say.

"Wanda, Poof is…"

"Shh!" Wanda interrupted the large fairy.

"Hey! I am in charge here!" Jorgen roared. "No one tells me what to do!"

"Hush!" snapped Wanda as she glared daggers at him. This instantly caused the white-haired fairy to fall silent, afraid to invoke the female's wrath.

Everyone remained silent. The only thing audible around them in the night air was the chirping of several crickets. All of Fairy World's residents remained completely confused, and slightly worried about their heroine's mental state. They all watched her with bated breath, waiting to see exactly what she expected to happen.

"Come on, baby," she whispered. "I'm here now. Talk to me."

She closed her pink eyes and clasped her hands together, repeating this phrase over and over again. Jorgen, however, had just about enough of this nonsense. He was just about to call Wanda out on her insanity, but he was cut off by a familiar, squeaky voice.

"Poof, poof!"

The female smiled, as did the rest of her family. All the fairies, on the other hand, gasped.

"Did you hear that?" asked Wanda to no one in particular.

"It…it couldn't have been him," reasoned Jorgen. "It…it is impossible."

"Poof! Poof!" the baby squeaked again.

"It has to be the wind or something," continued Jorgen.

"Poof!" Wanda called.

"Mama!"

"Poof, where are you?"

The baby answered with a happy giggle. Wanda, as well as everyone surrounding the trio, looked all around in hopes of finding the baby somewhere close by. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. His little voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once as he continued to giggle. Timmy didn't understand it. They could all hear Poof, but where was he? Feeling defeated, Timmy kicked a tiny pebble in front of him. Unfortunately, he watched as the tiny rock collided with Cosmo's forehead and spun up into the air.

"Ow!" Cosmo rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry," Timmy answered, while still staring into the sky.

"What are you doing?" his godmother raised an eyebrow.

"Wanda, look up," pointed Timmy, smiling.

The pink-haired female kept staring at the boy for a few moments before finally looking up. The fairies watched her skeptically; however, her reaction caused the rest of them to look upward as well.

"Poof!" the mother gasped.

"Poof, poof!"

Up in the sky, all the stars had rearranged themselves into the shape of baby Poof! Everyone stood in shock as the baby giggled happily and waved to his family.

"Poof, it's really you!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Mama! Dada! Timmy!" he squeaked.

"I don't get it. How come Poof is up in the sky?" asked Cosmo.

"His body was destroyed, but his spirit still lives," said Jorgen, completely astonished by what he was witnessing.

"But how is that even possible?" asked Timmy.

"Baby fairy magic is the most powerful thing in the world, Turner. Even you with your tiny human brain should know that by now. The magic is so strong that it can do anything. Apparently it can even keep the spirit alive when the body is gone."

"My baby," Wanda spoke in a somewhat trance as she reached up toward the sky in an attempt to touch her young son.

"But he's still…gone?" gulped Cosmo.

"Yes and no."

Timmy looked around at everyone's faces. It was like looking into a sea of happiness mixed with despair. No one really knew what to make of the image in the stars. Everyone was happy to see the fairy baby again; however, it was only his essence. He wasn't truly there. Well, he was but he wasn't. All of this made the brunette's head hurt. Suddenly he caught sight of his godparents. Cosmo had now joined Wanda. They were both just staring longingly into the heavens with tears glossing over their eyes. The ten-year-old's heart sank; there must be something he could do. That's when an idea struck him.

"Wait a minute. Jorgen, that's Poof's soul, right?"

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"So he's still living."

"Well…not in the physical sense."

"So he could come back with all of us, couldn't he?"

"No amount of magic can bring anyone back from the dead, Turner."

"But Poof's not dead. He's right there," Timmy motioned upwards. "All he needs is a body for his soul to live in."

Jorgen blinked a few times, trying to take in everything the human said.

"There's nothing in the rules against that, is there?"

The muscular fairy thought about it for a moment before poofing in a giant, purple rulebook. He flipped through a few pages, reading every word. Everyone waited apprehensively for him to finish and give his verdict.

"There isn't anything written in here that says you can't. Turner found a loophole. "

"Awesome! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Poof had his body back!"

Cosmo and Wanda happily obliged, holding their wands high into the air. Everyone watched as Poof giggled and clapped happily, perhaps even joining in on his god brother's wish. Suddenly, the stars all re-aligned to their proper places, and colorful sparkles of fairy dust formed a trail from the sky leading down to the street in front of the two parents. The dust whirled around in a circle, faster and faster until the purple sparkles formed together to create Poof's old body.

"Poof, poof!" he cooed while reaching out to his mother and father.

"Poof!" they exclaimed grasping him tightly, Timmy soon joining their embrace.

Everyone in Fairy World just stared at the sight. It had never been done before. But here was baby Poof, in the flesh, reunited with his family. It was truly a remarkable sight. The smiles on the family's faces were the biggest smiles that any of the other fairies had ever seen. And their happiness was contagious. Giant smiles soon started emerging on everyone else's faces as well. Soon all the fairies surrounded the family of four and hoisted them up into the air in celebration.

"Mama, party?" Poof looked up at his mother.

"Yeah, Wanda," smiled Timmy. "Now that we have Poof back we can really celebrate!"

Everyone below them awaited the female's answer, and a sea of roars erupted when she agreed.

"Oh, Poof. I missed you," Wanda nuzzled her son's head, who giggled happily.

"Mama," he hugged her. "Okay."

"Everything _is_ okay, Poof. Everything is finally okay."

* * *

**DGG: Yay! I love little baby Poof. I'm not sure this chapter was as good as it could have been or not. But I believe it is decent. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
